Vida de Jinchuriki
by DiegoyLaura
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto fuera Jinchuriki de dos de los Bijus mas importantes? ¿Por qué Hashirama se volvió en contra de su propia aldea? Madara Uchiha es el abuelo de Naruto y no dejara a su nieto solo en la peligrosa vida Shinobi. Indra y Ashura han renacido juntos en Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

_Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, tambien conocido como Rikudō Sennin, fue un monje que deseaba que la paz reinara en el mundo. Fue una figura alabada como un dios que fundó el Ninshū y creó el mundo shinobi. _

_Fue el primer humano en nacer con chakra. _

_Poseía el Rinnegan, el Dōjutsu más poderoso de todos. Derrotó a Shinju con la ayuda de su hermano y selló la bestia dentro de sí mismo, convirtiéndose así en el primer jinchūriki en la historia._

_El último deseo de Hagoromo fue establecer la paz en todo el mundo, la cual era una meta que nunca podría lograrse dentro de su vida. _

_Sabiendo que su fin se acercaba, Hagoromo realizo un Jutsu con el cual pretendio destruir a Jubi y dio lugar a __**9**__ bestias mas. _

_Pero el Jubi, no fue destruida… solo comenzo a vagar en forma de espiritu, en compañía de sus __**9**__ hijas…_

_Luego le encomendó su fortaleza, su sueño, y el legado a sus dos hijos. _

_El hijo mayor, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio (su chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual), creía que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. _

_El hijo menor, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio (su poderosa voluntad y la energía física), creía que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. _

_En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor. Abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Valle del Fin**

**Konoha**

El simbolo de la union de los clanes: Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Fue la fundación de Konoha.

Luego comenzaron a crearse otras aldeas y la gran mayoria del clan Uzumaki se establecio en el Pais del Remolino.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Algo le ocurrio a Hashirama… algo que pudieron notar: su amigo (Madara) y su amiga (Mito)

A Hashirama le comenzo a gustar el poder. Asi que ataco a Madara, con el fin de controlar a Jubi y a Kyuubi.

**Valle del Fin**

Madara vestia una armadura roja, tenia una espada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un Abanico de Guerra.

Hashirama vestia la misma armadura y tenia un gran pergamino en su espalda. Montaba sobre una Loba blanca de **10** colas y a su lado una Kitsune de **9** colas

—¡Entregame a Jubi y a Kyuubi, Madara! —grito enloquecido Hashirama—¡Con el Lobo y el Zorro, podre gobernar sobre todos los paises!

—¡No lo hare Hashirama!—grito Madara—¡Reacciona por favor!

—**Jutsu: Atadura de Arboles**—dijo Hashirama. Miles de ramas comenzaron a salir de la tierra con la intencion de retener a ambas bestias, quienes se liberaron de sus ataduras sin exfuerzo. Hashirama fue hacia su ex amigo, enloquecido

—**¡Bijudama!**—grito Madara. La loba y la Kitsune crearon ambas 2 bombas de Chacra negro que lanzaron contra el Shodaime Hokage, matandolo en el acto.

La onda expansiba mato a Madara por un segundo.

**La Nada**

Indra y Ashura se encontraban UNA VEZ MAS. En la Nada.

Indra miraba seriamente a Ashura.

—¡No debiste permitir que ese baka tomara el control! —le grito Indra a su hermano.

—¡No se como lo logro, eseno era mi plan! —dijo Ashura.

—Me canse—dijo Indra pasandose una mano por el cabello—Ototo. Me case de esta guerra sin fin entre nosotros.

—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Ashura, interesado en la propuesta de su hermano mayor.

—Reencarnaremos en el nieto de Madara—dijo Indra sonriendo.

**Fin de La Nada**

Madara tomo el cuerpo de su amigo. La loba y la Kitsune mermaron su tamaño y acompañaron al Uchiha hasta Konoha nuevamente.

—¡Madara-San! —dijo Tobirama llegando, paso del cuerpo de su hermano y le conto la nueva buena—Luego de los deprorables actos de Hashirama. Han decidido nombrarte Nidaime Hokage—Tobirama realizo un saludo—Ha… verdad, eres padre. Dese prisa… lord Hokage.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Madara tuvo 2 hijos: Un niño llamada Nagato y una niña llamada Kushina

Jubi y Kyubi se "resellaron" dentro de la hija menor de Madara.

**10 de Octubre/ 30 años despues**

Minato Namikaze; Sandaime Hokage. Fue informado sobre el pronto nacimiento de su hijo o hija. Asi que se diriguio velozmente a las afueras de Konoha, donde se realizaria el parto y nacimiento de su hijo.

Madara y Mito, ayudarian a su hija en el parto. Mientras que Nagato y Minato, mantenian a Kyuubi y Jubi bajo control.

Pero un enmascarado. Ataco a las enfermeras y libero a Kyuubi, para destruir Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Madara y Konan se enfrentaron al hombre y luego de una pequeña contienda, consiguio entender el "truco" de intangibilidad del enmascarado.

Asi que usando un Katon. Dejo mal herido al hombre quien simplemente termino huyendo.

—¿¡Quien eres!? —grito Konan—¿¡Porque querias lastimar a mi sobrino!?

—Mi nombre…—dijo el enmascarado, mientras que comenzaba a desaparecer por obra de un Kamui—…Es Senju Hashirama.

Madara tomo control de Kyuubi y la transformo en una bola de Chacra roja. Lo mismo hiso con Juubi y a ambas las sello en su nieto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto, Itachi y Shisui. Cuidaban de Naruto.

—Es… como el hermanito menor que nunca tuve—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oye! —dijo el otro Uchiha, ofendido—Yo soy tu hermano.

—Si—dijo Itachi a la nada—Prometo que sere un buen hermano mayor para Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::**

**8** de octubre; compleaños numero **9** de Naruto.

Todos escuchaban el discurso del Sandaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato.

Naruto era condecorado como el mayor heroe de Konoha por mantener a Kyubi y a Jubi encerradas.

Ademas de ser el Nieto del heroe de guerra: Uchiha Madara.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Pero no todos entendian esto y pensaban que el pequeño Naruto, era el culpable de todas sus desgracias de hace **9** años.

Asi que lo acorralaron entre muchos y comenzaron a golpearle hasta dejarle inconciente.

**Mente de Naruto**

Naruto desperto en una alcantarilla y alcanso a escuchar el llanto de **2** mujeres y las voces de **2** hombres.

Asi que siguio los llantos y las voces.

Llego hasta las puertas de una gran celda. Dentro. Vio a las mujeres.

Una de cabello rojizo que vestia un Kimono negro.

La otra mujer tenia el cabello blanco con puntas negras y vestia un Kimono azul.

—Hola Naruto-Kun—dijo una voz juvenil a espaldas del rubio. Habia **2** hombres en unas celdas mas pequeñas.

—Te debes de estar preguntando, quienses somos ¿verdad?—exclamo un pelinegro que tenia una bandana de tela en su frente.

Naruto asintio un poco asustado.

El otro pelinegro decidio hablar.

—Mi nombre es Indra y este es mi hermano menor: Ashura—dijo el ancestro Uchiha—Somos los hijos de Hagoromo Otsutsuki—explico—Como ya te dije yo soy Indra, ancestro de los Uchiha; Ashura es el fundador de la Voluntad del Fuego y verdadero sucesor de nuestro padre, a quien tu debes de conocer como Rikudo Sanin… ¿¡Qué haces tu aquí!?

—Hola Indra—dijo Madara sonriendole a su ancestro—Es curioso que ambos resucitaran en un mismo cuerpo.

—La verdad… no—dijo Ashura—Luego de ver como se comenzo a compotar Hashirama… simplemente sali de su cuerpo. Nos encontramos ambos en el Limbo y cuando vimos a tu nieto decidimos reencar en él—Naruto estiro su mano y libero a ambos jovenes, luego libero a Kyuubi y a Juubi.

En eso. Apareciron **2** llamas frente a los ojos de Naruto: Una llama azul y una llama roja.

Cuando ambas llamas se apagaron, ante Naruto habia **2** mujeres. O bueno: una mujer y una chica gato.

—La mujer, es la forma "humana" de mi baston—dijo Ashura—Su nombre es Aka.

—La chica gato es mi Katana—dijo Indra—Su nombre es Hitomi—Indra tomo aire y continuo hablando—Cuando despiertes, tendras **2** sellos en tus muñecas. Solo tendras que enviar chacra a esos sellos y podras invocar: la Katana o el baston.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto desperto y junto a su abuelo, volvieron a la Mansion Namikaze.

—¡Otosan! —grito Kushina, tomando a su padre por el cuello de la camisa—¿¡Donde rayos estaban!?

—Entrenando—dijo Madara, siendo un tanto cinico—Naruto… solo usa hasta el nivel 3 del Sharigan de Indra. No uses su Mangekyou ¡A no ser que sea algo de vida o muerte!

—Lo prometo abuelo, Dattebayo—dijo Naruto.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Kushina—Vete a dormir,mañana entraras a la academia.

—Naruto—le llamo su abuela Mito—No utilices tampoco el Edengan de Jubi a no ser que sea algo de vida o muerte.

—Su nombre es Mayu-Chan—dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras que se iba a dormir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente. Naruto encontro un paquete en su habitación que decia:

**«De: Itachi; Para: Naruto»**

Al abrir el regalo encontro: Una gabardina negra con el simbolo Uzumaki en la espalda y en los hombros el simbolo Uchiha; junto a la gabardina, habia un pantalon negro.

Naruto se baño y se vistio.

Desayuno y salio con su padre y su abuelo a la academia, calmadamente.

—_El hijo de Minato ya a salido para su primer dia en la academia—_penso el ANBU de RAIZ. No muy lejos de la posicion del ANBU de RAIZ; habia otri un una seccion, creada por el mismisimo Minato, llamada YAMI; ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

—_**Naruto-Sama**_—hablo Hitomi —_**Necesitamos deshacernos de esos ANBUS de RAIZ y los otros ANBUs.**_

—Otosan, Madara-Jiji—hablo Naruto a su padre y su abuelo—Yo seguire solo ¿de acuerdo? —Ambos adultos se extrañaron. Pero decidieron que él podria cuidarse "solo".

Naruto siguio hasta un campo de entrenamiento.

Varios ANBUs de ambos bandos tenian ordenes similares: Encontrar el punto debil de Naruto y secuestrarlo, para combartirlo en un ANBU de cualquiera de los 2 bandos.

—Mangekyou Sharigan Eterno—dijo Naruto. Mientras que sus ojos se volvian rojos con una espiral. Naruto ubico a todos los ANBUs—Hitomi—la Katana aparecio en sus manos, Naruto sonrio ampliamente—**Amaterasu**—los arboles alrededor de Naruto se volvieron cenizas. Todos los ANBUs salieron de sus escondites, sacaron sus espadas Tanto… Luchando codo a codo, fueron contra Naruto. Quien podia perdecir sus movimientos y de este modo conseguia evitarlos. Pero, al verse rodeado, cambio del Mangekyou, al Dojutsu de Jubi: Edengan; Consiguio acabar con todos ellos; al predecir no solo sus movimientos, sino al saber lo que pensaban y lo que harian.

Solo dejo vivas a las **10** Kunoichis que lo habian atacado. Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y las mascaras de las ANBUS cayeron de sus rostros. Luego, activo su Tsukuyomi. Atrapando a las **10** Kunoichis.

**Dimensión del Tsukuyomi**

Las 10 estaban atrapadas y sobre ellas, habian 10 gillotinas. Naruto comenzo a matarlas y resucitarlas una y otra vez. Su chacra era infinito y estaba usando el Dojutsu original. Asi que podria hacerlo todo el dia sin cansarce.

—Suficiente—dijo Naruto mientras que las liberaba del Tsukuyomi.

**Fuera de la Dimensión del Tsukuyomi **

Las **10** cayeron al suelo desmayadas. Volvio a encerrar a **2** ellas en el Tsukuyomi.

Ambas le informaron sobre: RAIZ y YAMI.

—RAIZ—dijo la ANBU—Ese es el nombre de mi organización: Fue formada por Shimura Danzo, para llevar a cabo misiones que Danzo-Sama cree que se beneficiará a Konoha, por lo menos algunos de los cuales son menos que respetables. La prioridad de la organización es su secreto, y la mayoría de sus misiones se actúa en la oscuridad.

—YAMI—dijo la otra—Fue fundada por Namikaze Minato. Realiza experimentos con Aldeanos y Shinobis. Para intentar crear un Shinobi, que seria en mayor guerrero de Konoha. Crear un soldado unicamente que responda a sus ordenes y matar al Daimyo… hasta que no lo logre, usara Ambus sellados que respondan a sus ordenes y jamas lo cuestionen.

Naruto chasqueo sus dedos, volteo a mirar a las 10 Kunoichis ANBUS. Realizo una cadena de sellos y una luz azul las hiso desaparecer.

—Se que estas alli Yugao —dijo Naruto, aparentemente a Nadie. Pero una Ambu de cabello lila y con una mascara de gato se presento ante él

—¿Desde cuando notasme mi presencia? —pregunto Yugao.

—Desde mi casa—respondio Naruto. Para luego activa el Mangekyou de Indra—Tsukuyomi.

Yugao estaba atada de manos.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas Naruto-Kun? —pregunto ella.

—Deseo hacerte **2** preguntas: 1. ¿Te envio mi padre? —pregunto ella asintio—2. ¿Puedo jugar con tu cuerpo? —en los ojos de Naruto aparecio una chispa pervertida,que tambien aparecio en la Ambu Gato.

—Si… si puedes jugar conmigo—dijo ella tambien con una chispa pervertida

—Kai—ambos salieron del Tsukuyomi, Naruto realizo una cadena de sellos, desaparecieron y reaparecieron en una cabaña.

Naruto acariaba el cuerpo de la Kunoichi y lamia varias veces el sello de la AMBU, sin darse cuenta, de que Naruto ponia Chacra en su lengua, al momento de lamer el tatuaje. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Naruto dibujo un pequeño pentagrama en el cuello de la Kunoichi.

Ambos terminaron su juego de caricias y volvieron al campo de entrenamiento donde habian estado antes.

Naruto desaparecio dejando sola aYugao y reaparecio en un sotano, con una espaciosa cama, donde estaban las otras Ambus. Creo clones de sombras que retiraron los tatuajes de las 10 y colocaron el pentagrama en los cuellos de cada una de ellas.

Luego fue a su clase.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

No llego tarde por suerte. El Sensei aun no llegaba, asi que Ashura aprobecho para hablar

—_**Oye Naruto**_—dijo Ashura—_**les pusiste un nuevo sello a las 11 Kunoichis… ¿Para que son los sellos?**_

—_**Todos los ANBUS poseen un sello que ellos creen que es un tatuaje inofencibo, en realidad, es un sello de lealtad—**_Explico Naruto. Indra decidio entrar a formar parte de la conversación

—_**Si Minato y Danzo, pueden jugar a los lideres ¿Por qué no Naruto?**_ _**—**_pregunto sinicamente Indra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Hola a todos—dijo Iruka—Hoy son Genin, el primer nivel ninja… tendran que exforzarse; Hoy… seran evaluados en cuanto a los Jutsus que hayan podido desarroyar en compañía de sus familias y luego seran divididos por equipo… nos vemos en el techo—Iruka desaparecio en el aire.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fueron pasando todos. Uno por uno fueron mostrando sus Jutsus: Al Hokage y los Sensei que se encontraban alli.

Hasta que le toco a Naruto. Todos tenian grandes espectativas del hijo del Hokage y nieto de Madara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Mikoto y una Kunoichi con su rostro tapado por una mascara. Observaban en desempeño de los Genin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no decepciono: **Fuuton (Vapor)** y **Mokuton (Madera)**

Luego, Naruto mostro sus habilidades con su Katana (Hitomi) y con un baston de Sanin (Aka).

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces… Kushina-Chan—dijo la Kunoichi misteriosa—¿Deseas que yo entrene a Naruto-Kun?

—Asi es—dijo Kushina—¿Aceptas Yugao-San? Recuerda que tendras una compañera, para que entre ambos entrenen a Naruto-Kun

—Por supuesto—dijo Yugao.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos fueron divididos en grupos de 3 personas. Naruto quedo sin equipo.

—Antes de que me pregunten—dijo Iruka, mientras que miraba a Naruto—Por ordenes muy por encima de mi… Naruto, tendra dos Senseis muy particulares.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos se fueron con sus respectivos equipos.

Luego de unos minutos. Aparecieron 2 Kunoichis de rango Jounin.

Una de cabello purpura, que tenia un traje ANBU: Uzuki Yugao

Una de cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y tambien tenia un traje ANBU: Uchiha Mikoto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto no lo podia creer.

La prima de su madre (y mejor amiga de la misma) seria su Sensei: Uchiha Mikoto.

En compañía de una ANBU que él conocia con anticipacion llamada: Uzuki Yugao.

—Bueno Naruto-Kun—dijo Yugao, sacandose su mascara y permitiendole a su compañera y a su aprendis, ver su rostro—Te esperamos en el campo de entrenamiento **#25—**Acto seguido, ambas Feminas desaparecieron.

Naruto salto por la ventana y con las indicaciones de Ashura, llevo Chacra a sus pies para ser mas veloz y poder llegar, al campo **#25**.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto y Yugao. Se sorprendieron con la velocidad en la cual llego Naruto al campo de entrenamiento.

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto llamando la atencion de su alumno—Hemos escuchado que tienes una Katana ¿Es eso verdad? —De un sello de Naruto, salto de repente la Katana (Hitomi) y Naruto la tomo en el aire con su mano.

Mikoto le comenzo a enseñar como agarrar y manejar adecuadamente la Katana.

Luego le enseño como escalar los Arboles con Chacra en sus pies.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Itachi y Shisui, se diriguian a una mision y vieron como su madre y una ANBU entrenaban a su primo. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las lecciones de Kenjutsu siguieron por **3** intensas horas, para el rubio.

Siendo observado todo el tiempo por los Anbus de RAIZ y los Anbus de YAMI.

Los de RAIZ se fueron a decirle a Danzo sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Los de YAMI se quedaron otro rato y luego se dispersaron para hablar con el Hokage.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto luego entreno con Yugao que le enseñaba como intensificar sus Jutsus de **Mokuton** y **Fuuton**. Usando Chacra. Otras **3** Intensas horas.

Hasta que los **3** se cansaron a causa del exhaustivo entrenamiento. Y tanto las Senseis como el alumno se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto iba caminando tranquilo, pero siempre al pendiente de los ANBUS que lo seguian. Realizo una cadena de sellos y los ANBUS quedaron atrapados por una prision de Madera.

Naruto los miro a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Naruto saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas, lo extendio en el suelo, puso sangre y del pergamino salieron las Kunoichis ANBUS que él mismo habia torturado y les habia lavado en cerebro.

—**RAIZ, YAMI** y mi seccion personal—dijo Naruto—Creo que las llamare… **YAKAN** (Noche)… ya saben que hacer chicas… Kai—La prision de Madera desaparecio y los ANBUS de los bandos de Danzo y el Hokage, fueron brutalmente asesinados por la nueva rama ANBU.

Las **10** se despidieron de su lider y desaparecieron. Seguian siendo humanas el nuevo sello solo hacia que ellas respondieran amablemente a las peticiones del Uzumaki.

No como las ramas ANBU de **RAIZ** y **YAMI** que controlaban cada una delas acciones de su señor.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin embargo. En un arbol cercano.

Se encontraba el Hokage: Namikaze Minato. Mirando lo que acababa de pasar y como sus ANBU hacian sido despedazados por esas Kunoichis que obedecian ciegamente a su hijo.

—_Si realmente deseo apoderarme de esa Katana… tendre que hacer un pacto con Danzo_—penso el Hokage—_¡DEMONIOS!_

**BASE DE RAIZ**

La base de Danzo era una autentica carniceria.

Minato veia niños matarse unos a otros, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho.

—Hola Danzo—dijo Minato entrando en la oficina del viejo Halcon de Guerra—Ya debes de saber porque estoy aquí ¿no es verdad?

—Si—dijo el anciano calmado—Yo tambien vi como mis ANBUS eran despedazados por las Kunoichis que siguen a tu hijo. Pero lo que me interesa es esa Katana que tiene tu hijo… deja que su Sensei lo siga entrenando. Ya antes hemos estado muy cerca de nuestro mutuo objetivo y no podemos dar marcha atrás.

—La ultima vez, que intentamos tomar una muestra de los Genes Uzumaki. Ese tipo con esa mascara que decia ser Hashirama, controlo a Kyuubi y casi destruye Konoha—dijo Minato preocupado.

—No podemos echarnos para atras—señalo Danzo—Debemos de mantener vigilado a tu hijo, sin interferir en su entrenamiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto salio velozmente de la aldea, siendo escoltado por su rama **YAKAN.**

Naruto y sus ANBUS iban saltando entre los arboles, saliendo de la aldea.

Mientras que Naruto recordaba la conversacion que tuvo con Indra y Ashura. En la cual ambos le contaron sobre su padre Hagoromo

Recuerdo

_**Otsutsuki Hagoromo; mejor conocido como Rikudou Sanin. Fue enterrado en un templo que entre sus 2 hijos alzaron para él.**_

_**Lo enterraron oraron y un año despues, comenzaron a luchar entre ellos iniciando: La Voluntad del Fuego y La Maldicion del Odio.**_

_**Cuando ellos murieron, sus hijos y nietos de Hagoromo. Enterraron a sus respectivos padres en la misma tumba donde se encontraba su abuelo. **_

_**Luego ellos seguian luchando generacion tras generacion.**_

Fin del Recuerdo

—_**Ya veo**_—dijo Indra—_**Asi que hacia alla nos diriguimos… interesante Naruto. Pero si ya tienes todo el poder que una vez tuvo mi padre ¿para que deseas su Baculo?**_

—_Deseo cumplir la ultima voluntad de vuestro padre, eso es todo_—dijo Mentalmente Naruto.

Naruto llego a un templo-tumba que tenia el "motivo" del Edengan.

Naruto realizo una oracion por Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura. Pidio disculpas a Hagoromo, abrio su ataud, tomo el Baculo y volvio a sellar el ataud.

No parecia haber diferencia entre el nuevo Baculo y Aka. Pero segundos despues un poder impresionante, se desplego por todo el claro.

Las ropas de Naruto, cambiaron a las del Modo Biju y seguido cambiaron a color negro.

—_**Aka-chan y el Baculo de mi padre se han fusionado**_—dijo Ashura.

—_**Pues**_—dijo Indra—_**Según parece, Naruto podra poner a prueba a la nueva Aka.**_

—_¿Por qué lo dices Indra?_—pregunto Naruto.

—_**Porque ANBUS de RAIZ se dirigen hacia este lugar**_—dijo Indra—_**Usa mi Mangekyou o envia a las Kunoichis YAKAN**_**—**Naruto salio del templo y se vio rodeado por los ANBUS, que no dudaron en atacarlos a él y a sus compañeras, con Kunai y Shuriken.

Eran miles.

—**Mangekyou Sharigan**—exclamo Naruto, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con una espiral; luego cambiaron a un motivo de **6** circulos en forma de ondas y **9** tomoes—**Susanoo**—Un guerrero Samurai: Tenia una armadura negra, una cara blanca y burlesca; en su mano derecha tenia la Katana y en la izquierda el baculo de Hagoromo. El guerrero se movio por voluntad propia, bloqueo los deprorables ataques y con un segundo movimiento, esta vez de la Katana, mato a todos los ANBUS del lugar.

Menos a las miembros de YAKAN que desaparecieron en el aire.

Naruto repitio la asaña de sus guarda espaldas y desaparecio transformado en algo parecido a ceniza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de RAIZ**

Danzo recivio noticias, de un malherido ANBU que apenas y alcanso a escapar con vida, antes de ser asesinado.

Ahora resultaba que el "mocoso" tenia un nuevo Baculo y habia despertado el Susanoo.

—¿Cómo era su Mangekyou Sharingan? —pregunto Danzo interesando en ese ultimo asunto.

—Tenian… el motivo de un espiral. Como… como los Chalecos… que usan los Jounin—informo el **ANBU** para morir segundos despues.

—_Tengo que avisarle de esto a Minato_—penso Danzo para luego hacer chillar sus dientes—_Hum… con que un Sharigan con forma de espiral ¿he?_ _—_Danzo se retiro a los archivos de la biblioteca central de Konoha. Al llegar comenzo a buscar sobre la leyenda de Rikudou Sanin.

**OFICINA DEL HOKAGE**

Danzo se encontraba ahora en la oficina del Hokage y le mostro un pergamino sobre Indra Otsutsuki.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el fundador del Clan Uchiha? —pregunto Minato.

—Uno de mis **ANBU** llego malherido y me dijo que Naruto posee un Mangekyou con la forma de un espiral. Este muchacho—dijo señalando la foto de Indra—Tuvo el primer Mangekyou Sharingan y tambien tenia la forma de un espiral.

Minato intentaba ahogar una risa que amenazaba por salir y con un inusual buen humor dijo— ¿Estas insinuando que mi hijo posee ese Dojutsu mitico?

—Mi **ANBU** lo dijo, no soy yo—dijo Danzo mientras que se retiraba a su base de RAIZ. Cuando abrio la puerta Minato realizo una pregunta

—¿Tus **ANBU** siguen vigilando los pasos de Naruto? —cuestino el Hokage.

—Por supuesto—dijo Danzo—Mantener vigilado a tu hijo es lo mas importante para desarrollar nuestra meta—Danzo salio de la oficina del Hokage dejandolo muy pensativo. Nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de una Kunoichi **ANBU** de **YAKAN**. Que desaparecio antes de que alguien la notara.

**Mansion Namikaze**

La ANBU se presento ante su señor y le conto lo que escucho.

—_**Comienzo a odiar a tu padre, Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Mayu.

—_**¡Jamas pense que ese rubio bueno para nada seria capaz de algo como esto!**_—se escandalizo Ritsuko.

—Bueno—dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a su ANBU—Puedes retirarte.

—Hai—dijo antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Naruto salio hacia el campo de entrenamiento #**25. **

De camino, podia sentir el Chacra de los ANBUS que lo seguian. Igual que los dias anteriores.

Realizo una larguisima secuencia de sellos a una velocidad realmente alarmante

—**Futton: Dokusei jōki (Elemento Vapor: Vapor Toxico)** **—**Naruto exhalo una bocanada de aire que quemo los arboles y provoco que los ANBUS comenzaran a caer como moscas.

Luego de quedarse contemplando a sus enemigos muertos, suspiro y siguio hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Llego y se encontro con Mikoto, Itachi y Shisui sonrientes en el campo de entrenamiento.

Pero no vio a Yugao por ningun lado, lo cual le preocupo.

¿Y si ella estaba entre los ANBUS que él asesino hace pocos minutos?

—Bueno primo—hablo Itachi—Debes de estarte preguntando que hacemos Shisui y yo, aquí ¿verdad? —Naruto asintio. Intentaba estar atento a las palabras de sus primos, pero estaba en verdad preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado a Yugao—Pues, nosotros te enseñaremos tacticas de sigilo, en pleno combate.

—Tu tienes una Katana ¿verdad? —pregunto Shisui.

Naruto susurro «_Hitomi»_ y la Katana "salto" del sello de su mano derecha.Y con la misma mano Naruto la agarro en el aire.

Separo su pierna derecha y flexiono la izquierda un poco.

Shisui saco su Tanto y miro fijamente al hijo de lord Hokage.

Ninguno de los **2** se movia.

—**Kenjutsu:****Getsumen kokuryū (Estrella de Dragon Negro)** —dijo Naruto al momento de desaparecer.

Shisui activo su Sharingan, pero justo en ese momento sintio un gran golpe en su vientre: Naruto le habia golpeado en su vientre con la Katana enfundada.

Shisui cayo al suelo sin aire.

—Katon: Ki no Jutsu (Torbellino de Fuego) —Shisui comenzo a "Soplar" fuego que poco a poco iba transformando en un gran torbellino de fuego. El torbellino golpeo de lleno a Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Ambus de **RAIZ** y **YAMI** obserbavan desde las sombras de los arboles.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡NARUTO! —gritaron en sincronia: Mikoto, Yugao (que no se sabia de donde habia salido), Shisui e Itachi.

Cuando el fuego se fue apagando.

Todos vieron como Naruto se encontraba dentro de una burbuja hecha con elemento Futton. Naruto traso sellos y la burbuja desaparecio. Siguio trasandolos, pero sus primos y su tia, no podian seguirlo.

—**Futton: Jōki Dōmu (Elemento Vapor: Cúpula de Vapor) —**Naruto estiro las manos y Shisui quedo atrapado en la misma cupula.

Shisui lanzo un Jutsu Katon, pero seguia encerrado. Luego se rasco la cabeza sin saber que hacer ni como salir.

Se encogio de hombros y Naruto lo libero.

—Eso fue increible, Naruto—dijo Itachi sonriendo, al ver a su hermano resion liberado de ese Jutsu—Ese fue un gran Jutsu de Vapor.

—Gracias, Itachi-San—dijo Naruto sonriendole a su primo.

En eso aparece Nagato.

—Hola Naruto—le saludo el pelirrojo a su sobrino.

—Hola tio—dijo Naruto, para luego realizar una pregunta—¿Ha pasado algo? —el pelirrojo solo asintio—Naruto. Tu, tus Sensei y tus primos, deben de irse a una mision en Nami.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto entro en su casa, arreglo su maleta. Y volvio a bajar. Para encontrarse con sus hermosas Sensei .

**(N/A Diego: Maestro, Maestra y sus variantes plurales, se dicen todas igual) **

—¿Estas listo Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo estoy—dijo Naruto sonriente.

—Entonces, Naruto-Kun—hablo ahora Yugao—Necesitaras esto—dijo pasandole a su alumno: un atuendo ANBU y una mascara de Zorro.

Naruto fue al baño y se cambio.

Se encontro con las Kunoichis, siendo acompañadas por Itachi y Shisui; Naruto acto seguido, realizo un Jutsu que le dijo Ashura.

Las Kunoichis y el joven fueron tele transportados al instante.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Reaparecieron en Nami.

—Nuestra mision—informo Yugao a su compañera y a su alumno—Es dar de baja o capturar, al magnate Gato.

—¿El equipo **5** no tenia la misión de proteger al constructor de un puente aquí mismo? —pregunto Itachi.

—Asi es—dijo Yugao—Posiblemente nos encontremos con ellos—los **3** comenzaron a saltar de arbol en arbol.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke.

Se enfrentaban a un criminal llamado: Zabuza Momochi.

Kakashi comenzo a luchar contra Zabuza unicamente usando Taijutsu.

Hasta que Zabuza conecto un golpe en el estomago de Kakashi, le hiso caer al suelo, comenzo a patearlo con gran furia ante la mirada aterrorizada de sus Genin.

Kakashi cayo al suelo mal herido y acto seguido fue encerrado en una prision de agua.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puede hacer Kakashi el Guerrero del Sharingan? —pregunto Zabuza burlandose de su enemigo.

—Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Flama de Dragon) —exclamo Sasuke enviando su ataque, hacia Zabuza pero una Kunoichi se puso en su camino e invoco un espejo de hielo que detuvo el ataque en seco.

—Hola, Haku—dijo Zabuza—Es bueno verte.

—Hola, Zabuza-Sensei —le saludo la Kunoichi atrapada en la tecnica de su enemigo.

Sasuke repitio su ataque a la Kunoichi. Pero, antes de que siquiera Sasuke pudiera escupir la tecnica, ella fue mas veloz.

—**Suiton: Suija (Elemento Agua: Serpiente de Agua)** —exclamo Haku. Mientras que una serpiente atacaba a Sasuke y lo dejaba en una estado lamentable.

Sasuke comenzo a respirar entrecortado.

—Creo que es todo por ahora… Haku, Suigetsu—les llamo Zabuza—Creo que es hora de…

—**Koton: Kitsune kei (Elemento Luz: Zorro de Luz)** **—**Se escucho de repente.Un Zorro hecho de lo que parecia ser alguna clase de fuerza celestial ataco a Zabuza y lo dejo malherido. Por lo cual Haku y Suigetsu salieron de alli, con su Sensei a cuestas.

De entre las sombras salieron **5** ANBUS de Konoha.

—Gracias—dijo Kakashi extentiendo su mano a la Kunoichi ANBU que parecia comandar al equipo.

—Por nada, Kakashi-San—dijo uno que tenia la mascara de una Comadreja.

—¿Itachi? —preguntaron Kakashi y Sasuke confundidos. Hasta que los ANBUS se sacaron sus mascaras: Mikoto, Yugao, Itachi, Shisui y Naruto.

Tazuna guio a los Shinobis de Konoha hasta su hogar.

—¿Oto-san? —dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos tambien negros, hablandole a Tazuna—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Ellos son los Shinobis que contrate para que me escolten y poder terminar el puente—dijo Tazuna.

—Naruto—hablo Kakashi—¿Qué fue esa tecnica que usaste?

—Un Jutsu de elemento Koton (Luz) —dijo Naruto.

—_**Si… sobre todo que eso fue Koton—**_dijo Indra sonriendo y de buen humor, algo extraño en el ancestro Uchiha.

—El elemento **Koton**, me permite acceder o acercarme al elemento **Ten (Celestial)** **—**dijo Naruto—El elemento Ten, tambien me permite usar una version defectuosa del Jutsu de Rikudou Sanin.

—¿De que Jutsu hablas, Naruto-Kun? —pregunto Hinata.

—_**¿¡VUELVE A DECIRLE "NARUTO-KUN" Y TE MATO MALDITA CIEGA!?**_ _**—**_exclamo una enfadada Ritsuko liberando su Yokai.

Mientras que Naruto hacia todo lo que podia para refrenar a su novia.

—La leyenda cuenta, que Rikudou uso un Jutsu llamado "Jutsu creador de todas las cosas" —dijo Naruto —El elemento Ten. Se acerca a dicho Jutsu pero no lo suficiente. Ademas, antes de poder realizar cualquier jutsu **Koton** o **Ten**. Debo de usar uno de mis otros **2** elementos.

—Oye Dobe—dijo Sasuke—¿Como esta eso de que tienes mas de un elemento?

—Lo mejor sera irnos a entrenar, chicos—dijo Kakashi.

—¿Qué les enseñaras Kakashi? —pregunto Itachi con curiosidad. Esperaba mucho por parte de su ex compañero del ANBU.

—Escalaran arboles —dijo Kakashi "Sonriendo" con su ojo.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamaron los miembros del otro equipo.

—¿¡Apenas les enseñaras a escalar arboles!? —pregunto sorprendida Mikoto, mientras que pensaba —_¿Kakashi les habra enseñado algo a sus alumnos en realidad?_

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Itachi. Naruto lo miro curioso—Ahora mismo, iremos a practicar la caminata en el agua. Naruto e Itachi se despidieron de los demas, al llegar al lago, Naruto e Itachi consentraron Chacra en sus pies. Itachi esperaba que Naruto se undiera en el agua pero eso no ocurrio—Naruto… hay algo muy importante sobre lo que deseo hablar contigo—dijo mientras que sacaba su Tanto y Naruto su Katana. Ambos hicieron chocar sus armas entre si, mientras que se mantenian a flote con Chacra—Naruto… se que amas a mi madre—ante la revelacion, Naruto empezo a undirse, pero lo contraresto y miro fijamente a su primo; pero no habia furia o enojo en sus ojos, ambos dejaron de entrenar y regresaron a tierra firme—Deseo que ella sea feliz. Y si tu eres la clave para su felicidad, entonces hablare con Shisui para que no te mate por andar con nuestra madre… solo… te pedire que no la hagas sufrir.

—Ho… por favor Itachi—dijo Naruto—¿En verdad me crees un pervertido para andar con un interes asi, hacia mi propia Sensei?

—No—dijo una voz detrás de los primos, ante lo cual ambos se guiraron alli estaba Shisui—No creemos que seas un pervertido. Solo te pedimos que por favor la cuides.

—No estoy con ella chicos… ella es solo mi Sensei—repitio Naruto.

—Ambos se sienten atraidos el uno hacia el otro—dijo Itachi sonriendo—Eso lo vemos muy bien.

—Muy bien—dijo Naruto—Ustedes ganan. Si estoy enamorado de ella.

—Hagamos una carrera—dijo Shisui—atravesaremos el lago en tiempo limite y luego volveremos antes del amanecer a la casa de Tazuna-San, sin despertar a nadie ¿entendido? —los 3 se pusieron en posicion de salir a correr. Añadieron Chacra a sus pies y cuando Itachi grito "Ahora". Los 3 salieron a correr hacia el otro lado del gran lago. Gano Itachi y Naruto quedo en **2°** lugar.

Luego volvieron a la casa de Tazuna, cuando los primeros rayos del sol salian.

Solo para encontrar la sala del hogar destruida.

Y Tsunami y su hijo Inari. Siendo brutalemente latimados por unos maleantes, que a simple vista estaban bajo las ordenes de Gato.

Shisui realizo una serie de sellos: Buey, Libre y Mono. En las manos del Uchiha aparecio una tecnica de elemento Raiton.

—Ese es el…—comenzo Itachi.

—Raikiri—grito Shisui para luego atravesarle el pecho a uno de los hombres de Gato, mientras que Naruto empuñaba a Aka y le partia el craneo al otro.

Tsunami. Les dijo donde estaban sus otros compañeros.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los ANBU llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los otros miembros de Konoha.

Siendo atacados por Suigetsu y Haku.

Mientras que Zabuza y Kakashi se batian a duelo.

—_**Naruto—**_hablo Ashura—_**Es hora de que uses a Aka y recuerda. Solo usa hasta el 3° nivel del Sharigan de Indra.**_

—_Aka_—susurro Naruto, al momento en que el Baculo de Hagoromo aparecio en su mano.

Todos los Shinobis se sorprendieron al ver ese… ese baculo en manos de Naruto.

—_Ese… ese es… ¡Ese no puede ser el Baculo de Rikudou Sanin!_ _—_exclamaron todos mentalmente al unisono.

—_¡¿Como es posible que el Dobe tenga un arma asi y no yo?!_—penso Sasuke—_¡¿ESA ARMA DEBERIA DE ESTAR EN MANOS DE UN UCHIHA DE ELITE COMO YO?!_

—_**¿De elite? Quizas… ¿Puro de corazon? Lo dudo mucho… mocoso—**_dijo Indra, mientras que se lamentaba, profundamente de que ese "mocoso" tuviera su misma sangre.

Naruto accedio al Mangekyou Sharigan de Indra. Sus ojos azules se volvieron escarlata con un espiral.

—**¡AMATERASU!** **—**las llamas alcansaron a Suigetsu, quien no tuvo tiempo de decir nada y ya se estaba quemando.

Zabuza miro a su alumno ser quemado por la tecnica y recivio un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

Naruto apago las llamas, no tenia porque matar a Suigetsu. Pero Haku los encerro a Naruto y a Sasuke dentro de su Jutsu de "Casa de espejos demoniacos de hielo"

Realizando un trabajo en equipo. Naruto y Sasuke dejaron a la Kunoichi fuera de combate.

Luego, vieron aparecer a Gato siendo seguido por sus mercenarios. Con la tarea no solo de matar a Tazuna, sino ademas de acabar con Zabuza, Haku y Suigetsu.

—**Katon: Kazumi enbu no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu de Danza de Niebla)** —gritaron Naruto y Sasuke al unisono, como si lo hubieran pensado al mismo tiempo y sin decir mas, desmantelaron a los mercenarios y a Gato con ellos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvio a Konoha con sus senseis y primos.

Mientras que el equipo **7**, volvio por otros medios a Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto y Kakashi rindieron cada uno un informe sobre la mision al Hokage y todos se fueron a descansar.

Dejando solo al Hokage.

—_Asi que Naruto ademas controla Jutsus __**Koton **__y __**Katon… **__esto de conseguir esa Katana se esta volviendo muy riesgoso—_penso el Hokage, mientras que se diriguia a su hogar. Luego pensaria en un nuevo plan.

Mientras que una miembro de YAKAN se diriguia a dar su informe a su señor.


	3. Los Examenes Chunin

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**Esta OC, fue invencion de nuestro amigo Zafir09: Su nombre es Yogan Natsuki.**

**Diego: Y para aclarar… el "experimento" Crossover que se mostrara en este capitulo. Fue hecho ¡A MIS ESPALDAS! **

**Laura: Pero ya veras que todo saldra muy bien: Tomamos partes de Code Geass y de Los Caballeros de Dorados … Te juro que esto saldra bien Diego… Ademas de los cambios de Orochimaru. Jajaja.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los equipo **7** y **0**, volvieron a Konoha.

Naruto dio el reporte de la misión y dijo que Zabuza, Haku, Suigetsu y Natzuki; eran de fiar.

Como Haku y Natsuki eran las ultimas miembros de sus respectivos clannes (Yuki e Yogan) fueron reasignadas al equipo **0** junto a Naruto y sus senseis: Mikoto y Yugao.

Mientras que Suigetsu fue reasignado al equipo **7**.

Flash Back

_Antes de partir del puente de Nami. Una muy apenada Haku, pregunto si seria posible llevar a su amiga. A nadie le disgusto la idea._

_Una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos azules. Que vestia una camisa negra y una falda roja. _

_Hizo acto de aparicion._

—_Mi nombre es Yogan Natsuki—dijo la pelirroja._

_Naruto, Natsuki y Haku. Se hicieron amigos a los pocos minutos. _

_Mientras que Suigetsu se hiso amigo rapidamente de Sasuke._

_Se veia que el equipo 0 estaba armado desde que comenzaron a hablar animadamente y Natsuki comenzo a llamar a Naruto «Kitsune-Kun»_

_Provocando que Naruto tuviera que hacer un exfuerzo sobre humano para retener el Chacra de Ritsuko y Mayu. _

Fin del Flash Back

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrio, Lord Hokage—dijo Naruto.

—Bueno—dijo Minato, mirando el reporte que su hijo acababa de presentar—En ese caso: Yuki Haku e Yogan Natsuki. Seran anexadas en el equipo **0**. Mientras que Suigetsu, en el equipo **7**.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku y Natsuki. Se quedaron en una de las muchas habitaciónes de la Mansion Namikaze.

Lo malo, fue que Naruto, tuvo que escuchar y soportar los celos de las 2 Bijus que convivian con él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cubiertos por las sombras de la noche.

**10 **ANBUS se colaron en la habitacion del hijo de Lord Hokage**. **

Lo rodearon, sin que el joven se diera cuenta, realizaron una corta cadena de sellos, pusieron sus manos en el suelo y **10** simbolos de invocación, se dibujaron en el suelo.

Una gran Araña, salio de la enorme invocacion, realizada por los **10 **ANBUS.

Naruto libero una gran energia que se hiso visible color negro.

Su cabello se volvio entre blanco y negro, sus ojos se volvieron en un patron de ondas de color rojo y **10** tomoes aparecieron en sus ojos. Naruto miro a los ANBUS y sin darles tiempo a pensar. Acabo con 9 de ellos con su Katana: **Hitomi**.

Miro al que aun seguia vivo.

Y hablo con una voz feminina.

—**Dile a Danzo**—dijo Mayu poseyendo a Naruto y mirando fijamente al ANBU—**Que si desea intentar otra estupidez como esta… que se despida de su vida** —Extendio su mano el ANBU, quien fue adsorvido por un portal negro.

El cabello de Naruto volvio a ser rubio y cayo sobre su cama. Sin poder mas. Cerro sus ojos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una misteriosa mujer de cabello azul, vestida con un traje blanco pegado a su cuerpo, que parecia tener miles de palabras en un lenguaje cifrado.

Se presento ante la habitación de Naruto. Atraveso la ventana como si esta no estuviera alli. Se acerco a Naruto, roso con sus dedos los ojos de Naruto.

—_Se que haras un buen huso de él—_dijo la mujer—_Te otorgo el poder del rey: El poder de la obediencia absoluta y el poder de la premunicion_— Para despues desaparecer en el aire.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Haku y Natsuki. Se encontraron los 3 en las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

Antes hacia su entrenamiento, Haku y Natsuki, tomaron unas mascaras que les ofrecio Minato.

—_**Naruto-Kun**_—dijo Mayu—_**Escucha lo que estoy a punto de decirte**_, _**MUY ATENTAMENTE…**_— Naruto se coloco un parche en el ojo izquierdo y luego se coloco su mascara de Shinigami.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Haku y Natsuki; salieron hacia su entrenamiento con Yugao y Mikoto.

Haku: mostro su domino de **Futton** y **Yoton**. Ademas de ser una ex rastreadora de Kirigakure.

Natsuki: mostro su domino de **Katon** y **Doton**.

El equipo **0** estaba completo.

Y justo a tiempo para…

—**¿¡LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN!?**—gritaron los adolecentes al escuchar a sus Senseis.

—Asi es—dijo Mikoto—Por ordenes de Lord Hokage. Ustedes: El equipo **0** deberan de realizar dicho examen, que se llevara a cabo en un mes.

**Un mes despues**

Naruto, Haku y Natsuki se diriguian para realizar su inscripcion en los examenes Chunin.

Las Kunoichis, ahora portaban orgullosamente las bandanas de Konoha.

Naruto llevaba un parche en su ojo, ocultando su nuevo poder ocular.

Según le habia explicado Mayu; Quien entendia mas de los "Dojutsu".

Recuerdo

_Naruto se encontraba con Mayu, Ritsuko, Indra y Ashura. Mientras que los 5 hablaban. Mayu comento sobre la visita de la joven misteriosa y desperto el nuevo "Dojutsu"_

—_**(…) El **_**"Poder del Rey"**_** estara activado todo el tiempo y con el simple hecho de que una persona mire hacia dicho ojo: Quedara automaticamente atrapado en contra de su voluntad y Naruto podra ordenarle cualquier cosa. Desde la mas simple, hasta el suicidio**_—explico Mayu—_**O por el contrario... podra tomar ventaja en una batalla mediante la premunicion.**_

_Naruto desperto a la mañana siguiente, se miro su nuevo ojo y lo tapo con un parche. _

_Naruto invento una escusa que todos creyeron._

—_Es para reforzar el Sharigan_—_dijo Naruto._

Fin del Recuerdo

Se inscribieron y siguieron, en busqueda del salon. De camino, se encontraron con el equipo de Maito Gai y con el equipo **7**.

Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji y Tenten.

Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke.

El equipo de Naruto se incribio y siguio su camino, como si los otros equipos no hubieran estado alli.

—Hinata, Sakura; Sigan sin mi—dijo Sasuke—Necesito verificar algo, no me demorare, lo prometo.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke alcanso al equipo **0**

—¡OYE, NARUTO! —grito el Uchiha mientras que aparecia frente a su primo.

—¿Qué quieres Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto calmado. Una calma aterradora, que hiso que a los presentes les saltara el corazon por un instante—Nos diriguimos al salon para la primera prueba, sugiero que te hagas a un lado… y nos dejes pasar.

—Dices ser un Uchiha… pero no tienes la verdadera sangre de los Uchiha—dijo Sasuke intentado provocar a Naruto.

Pero el rubio y sus compañeras siguieron sin siquiera escucharlo.

Sasuke deseaba humillar a Naruto, deseaba esa Katana que portaba el rubio para demostrarles a sus hermanos que él merecia ser entrenado en lugar de Naruto.

Sasuke se enfado al ver al rubio seguir de largo. Le lanzo un Kunai,con la intencion de que este rosara su mejilla para instarlo a luchar.

Naruto saco su Katana y le devolvio el Kunai que se enterro en el hombro del pelinegro.

—¿Deseas luchar? —pregunto Naruto mientras que caminaba hacia el pelinegro. Que apenas se sacaba el Kunai del hombro. Naruto cerro su puño, lo rodeo con Chacra; para seguidamente golpearle en el estomago y sacarle el aire. Sasuke miro a Naruto y vio como su contrincante se saca su parche. Luego, vio como el ojo del Uzumaki se volvia de color Lila y una X roja, aparecia en su ojo—Que comience la batalla.

Sasuke comenzo a hacer sellos.

Pero Naruto pudo ver lo que intentaria el pelinegro.

—**Koton: Kunai Hikari (Elemento Luz: Kunai de Luz)** **—**dijo Naruto** 11** Kunais dorados como el sol aparecieron en **11** destellos y fueron hacia Sasuke. Los **11** se enterraron por todo lo ancho y largo de su cuerpo.

—**Katon: Katon Karyuudan (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragon de Fuego)** **—**un enorme dragon aparecio ante Naruto y fue hacia él a toda velocidad.

El ojo derecho de Naruto brillo.

—**¡Karyuudan!**—dijo Naruto. El Dragon se detuvo ante el rubio y le miro expectante—ataca a Uchiha Sasuke—El enorme Dragon se dio la vuelta y fue hacia Sasuke quemandolo a él.

—¿Que? —se pregunto Sasuke en estado de Shock, luego miro al rubio entre curioso y furioso—¿¡Como es posible que hayas podido comandar mi Jutsu en mi propia contra!?

—El **Katon Karyuudan**, es una tecnica ofenciba, que solo debe de usarse en combates reales—explico el rubio—Es un ataque que solo debe de usarse contra un verdadero enemigo… no contra un compañero de la aldea. Por eso mismo lo redirigui en tu contra—Naruto se giro y comenzo a irse… en compañía de sus amigas de equipo— Debes de darte prisa, ya casi comienza la etapa escrita del Examen… No querras llegar tarde ¿verdad?

—**Katon Karyuu Endan (Misil llameante del fuego del Dragón)** **—**una enorme bola fue hacia Naruto y sus compañeras.

Naruto se giro como si un niño lo estuviera hostigando con ganas de jugar.

—**Karyuudan Endan**; te ordeno atacar a tu creador—dijo Naruto cuando ya tenia la gran y potente tecnica ante él. La tecnica comenzo a irse en reversa y quemo a Sasuke—Ya Sasuke… date prisa o llegaras tarde al examen.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habian comenzado el Examen.

Naruto lo resolvia velozmente con ayuda de su Sharingan y de Ashura e Indra.

Cuando solo quedaban unos 98 participantes… acabo el examen.

—_**¡Muy bien! **_—dijo Ashura—_**Lo resolvimos.**_

—_**¡Esperen chicos!**___—advirtio Mayu— _**¿Qué es eso?**_ —Naruto activo el Edengan y vio como una bola roja quebraba la ventana.

La bola era en realidad una pancarta y una mujer de cabellera purpura salio de "la nada"

—¡Muy bien! —dijo la mujer—¡Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y soy la **2°** examinadora! —todos siguieron a la mujer hasta un bosque—Esta es la Zona de entrenamiento **#44**; tambien conocida como: "El Bosque de la Muerte"—todos se pusieron palidos y el terror era obvio. Todos menos Naruto. Asi que Anko decidio asustar al joven hijo de Lord Hokage; le lanzo un Kunai pero el Kunai atraveso el cuerpo del rubio, como si no estuviera alli. Lo cual dejo pasmado a mas de uno. Anko no habia entendido que habia sido eso, asi que decidio mas bien, seguir con el examen—la mitad de recivira el pergamino de la tierra y la otra mitad la del aire. Solo quienes tengan ambos pergaminos… pasaran a la tercera etapa. Ahora… todos los equipos vayan a sus puestos de salida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Entre los equipos, habian espias de Akatsuki y de la aldea de Oto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El equipo **0** comenzo a buscar a algun equipo poseedor del pergamino del Cielo.

Solo para tener que encontrarse con una misteriosa mujer de la aldea de la Hierba. Que vencio a Haku sin exforzarse y alargando su cuerpo como una serpiente.

—_Ese parece ser el nieto de Madara… Kukuku_—penso la Mujer—_Esto sera muy facil._

—_**Naruto-Kun—**_le dijo Ritsuko—_** Ten mucho cuidado. Esa mujer no es una Genin… ¡NO!… ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE REALMENTE SEA ELLA!**_

—_¿La conoces Ritsuko-Chan_? —pregunto Naruto.

—_**Naruto-Kun, consentrate en atacarla con ataques de media y larga distancia**_—ordeno Ritsuko.

—Ok… **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Gran Bola de Fuego)** **—**la bola salio disparada hacia la Kunoichi, la cual alcanso a esquivarla solo por moverse como reptil—**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Llamas de dragón)** —Naruto escupio una nueva bola de fuego mucho mas arrazadora que la anterior.

—**Futton: Kaze no Yari (Estilo de Viento: Cuchilla de viento)** —Haku lanzo su tecnica que reforzo la tecnica de Naruto y de paso quemo la piel de la Kunoichi.

La cual se puso de pie y se… ¡¿Se arranco la piel?!

Una mujer muy hermosa. Vestida con un escote negro y una mini falda del mismo color, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de reptil.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los Sensei, estaban en la torre central.

Mikoto sintio el Chacra de Orochimaru y de Naruto, temiendo que algo malo, le pudiera haber pasado a su sobrino, salio corriendo para hacerle frente a la Hebi Sanin.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Nada mal… Uzumaki Naruto. Eres digno nieto de Madara—dijo la mujer para luego desparecer en el aire. Naruto siguio a la mujer. La cual irrumpio en el salon donde se encontraban el Hokage y los Sensei reunidos. Tomo como rehen a Mikoto y vio como Naruto aparecio ante ella—Y dime... Kyubi no Jinchuriki ¿Qué haras ahora que tengo a tu Sensei?

—Esto—dijo Naruto para luego cerrar sus ojos… al momento de abrirlos tenia el Sharingan de **3** aspas, pero luego cambio a un Mangekyou con el motivo de un espiral… —Amaterasu—la mujer comenzo a quemarse con las llamas del Amaterasu, asi que solto a Mikoto y luego comenzo a undirse en el suelo—¿¡QUIEN ERES!?

—Mi nombre es Orochimaru—dijo la mujer, lanzo una Cobra y luego desaparecio.

La Cobra fue hacia Mikoto, Naruto se puso en medio de Mikoto y la Cobra; haciendo que Naruto fuera mordido, quien cayo de rodillas.

Siendo atendido por Natsuki que era ademas Ninja Medico.

Natsuki intentaba que el veneno de la serpiente no surtiera efectos en Naruto. Pero ya era muy tarde y una gran fiebre tomo preso a Naruto.

Haku y Natsuki vieron el otro pergamino perteneciente a la mujer serpiente; en el suelo, lo tomaron abrieron ambos pergaminos; se encontraron con Nagato.

Naruto fue llevado a la enfermeria.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku, Natsuki, Mikoto, Yugao, Nagato, Kushina y Minato. Estaban acompañando a Naruto.

Mientras que Madara y Mito, investigaban sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Orochimaru en la aldea. El hecho de que la legendaria Sanin renegada estuviera en Konoha…

Era hecho de mucha preocupacion para todos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los dias pasaban y Naruto no despertaba.

Kushina aseguraba que Ritsuko y Mayu. Ya habian curado al rubio.

Fue a **2** noches antes de los Combates Preeliminares. Que Naruto desperto, siendo cuidado por Mikoto.

—¡Naruto-Kun estas vivo! —grito Mikoto feliz de ver a su "sobrino" despierto. Mikoto no aguanto la emocion de ver a su sobrino y alumno, despierto…Que incluso lo beso en los labios.

Naruto se sorprendio por esta accion de su Sensei. Pero correspondio al beso de la pelinegra.

—Hola, Mikoto-Chan—dijo Naruto, aun sonrojado por el hecho de haber sido besado por su tia— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo… yo estoy bien—dijo la morena—¿Tu te sientes bien?

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes por mi—dijo Naruto sonriendo. Mikoto acaricio la mejilla de su sobrino, agacho su cabeza y suspiro

—_Lamento haberte besado_—Susurro la mujer apenada. Naruto se quedo en silencio, dejo su mente en blanco. Intentando escuchar reclamos de Ritsuko o Mayu. Pero al no escuchar nada, se dijo que… solo quizas, para ellas estaria bien que Naruto tambien pudiera amar a Mikoto.

Naruto levanto la cabeza de su tia, mientras que le daba un beso corto en sus labien.

—Tu tambien me gustas mucho—dijo Naruto sonriendole a su tia. La cual se sonrojo—Pero ahora mismo tengo que ir al torneo para la ultima etapa de los examenes Chunin.

—El torneo comienza manaña y no has entrenado en lo mas minimo desde hace una semana, no estas listo para los combates, Naruto-Kun—dijo Mikoto. Naruto solo sonrio y le explico

—Jubi, Kyuubi, Ashura e Indra. Me entrenan todo el tiempo—dijo Naruto—Estoy listo para los combates preliminares. —Naruto

Mikoto volvio a besar a su sobrino. Lo tomo por los hombros lo abrazo.

Y casi como si de un deseo se tratara, ambos desparecieron y reaparecieron en la solitaria Mansion Uchiha.

Mikoto volvio a besar a su sobrino en los labios, el rubio correspondio al beso de su tia.

—¿Sabes? … durante la misión de apoyo con el equipo 7. Itachi y Shisui… me dijeron que ellos sabian que nos amabamos el uno al otro y ellos lo aceptan.

Mikoto se quedo fria ¿Sus hijos sabian sobre su amor por Naruto? ¿Realmente eso estaba bien para sus hijos?

Itachi y Shisui eran de mentes muy abiertas… pero Sasuke seria un gran problema cuando él se enterara. En fin, él era muy grocero e irrespetuoso con ella.

Mikoto respiro y poco a poco exalo. Luego beso a su sobrino, mientras que poco a poco lo iba desnudando.

Cualquier cosa podria pasar en la ultima fase de los examenes. Naruto podia ganar o perder. Lo mejor seria disfrutar de esa noche.

Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, Mikoto beso a su sobrino y se monto sobre su inexperto sobrino, para comenzar a moverse sobre él.

El rubio tomo confianza y le siguio el ritmo a la Kunoichi. Asi que hiso disfrutar y chillar a su tia.

—_Na… Naruto-Kun… por favor… dame… un hijo_—susurro extaciada la Viuda Uchiha mientras que sentia como su sobrino la llenaba.

Ambos se vistieron y se acostaron a dormir.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente se bañaron, se vistieron y desayunaron; Naruto tomo a su tia por la cintura y desaparecio en un Shunshin de elemento Koton.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban ambos igual de demorados.

Hasta que Sasuke y Kakashi salieron de un Shunshin de hojas. Siendo alavados por los espectadores.

Luego una luz enceguecedora se hiso presente en la arena de batalla y de ella salieron Naruto y Mikoto.

Ese Shunshin fue impresionante. Pero lo fue aun mas las palabras de Mikoto hacia su alumno.

—Cuidate Naruto-Kun—dijo la mujer, pero luego agrego en un tono sujerente— Te estare esperando luego de los combates.

Todos se diriguieron a sus lugares. El primer combate seria el de Sasuke y Gaara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era casi imposible para Sasuke tocar a Gaara, solo habia conseguido golpear su arena usando el Taijutsu que le habia robado a Lee, pero ningun golpe directo.

—Esto es malo para Sasuke—dijo Shikamaru—Si no se aleja podria terminar tan lastimado como termino Lee.

—O quizas incluso peor que Lee—dijo Naruto—Recuerda que Gaara quedo lastimado y por eso alcanzo a atacar la pierna y el brazo de Lee. Pero hoy, él esta… aparentemente bien.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Gaara atrapo el cuello de Sasuke, y usando mas arena, lo atrapo hasta sus brazos, imposibilitando cualquier posible movimiento por parte de Sasuke.

Gaara extendio su brazo hacia Sasuke

—**Suna no hitsugi (Ataud de Arena)** **—**Gaara cerro su mano y la arena comprimio a Sasuke hasta quebrarle los huesos. Todos estaban asombrados con el gran poder de Gaara—No eres fuerte para hacerme recordar que estoy vivo… Tal parece que tendre que esperar a enfrentarme al Uzumaki. Él es el Jinchuriki de mi abuela y mi tia despues de todo—dijo Gaara mientras que se retiraba de la arena de combate.

—Es… espera…—dijo Sasuke mientras que se ponia de pie y su cuerpo se cubria por varias marcas, despertando un Chacra increible.

—_**Naruto**_—hablo Indra—_**Mi Mangekyou… es una fusion de un Sharingan en su maxima expresion y de un Byakugan. Usalo, algo en ese Uchiha no me huele bien. —**_Naruto activo el Mangekyou espiral y luego evoluciono al "Edengan" **(El ojo de Mayu/Shinju/Jubi)** **—**El Chacra en Sasuke era alto y y la marca comenzaba a lastimarlo.

Luego, cargo un Chydori que se volvio de color negro y corrio hacia Gaara, el cual se cubrio de arena. El Chydori no movio al Jinchuriki en lo mas minimo.

Luego lo tapo en arena, haciandola pesada y partiendole la columna.

—El ganador es Suna no Gaara—dijo Hayate

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bajo al estadio.

Luego aparecio Neji.

—No se que haces aquí perdedor—dijo Neji—Claramente el destino me ha elegido a mi para ganar…—Naruto señalo a Neji; y de su dedo indice salio una luz roja que atraveso la pierna derecha de Neji.

—Esa es la "Aguja Escarlata" —dijo Naruto orguyoso de su tecnica—Recuerdala muy bien Neji… porque no es la unica que sentiras.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_¿Aguja Escarlata?_ _—_penso Kakashi mientras que curaba a Sasuke, luego de su corto encuentro con Gaara —_Eso podria serle de mucha utilidad a Sasuke mas adelante._ _—_Kakashi se levanto su protector revelando su Sharigan.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Aka_—Susurro Naruto. El Baston de Rikudou aparecio en la mano de Naruto y con él en sus manos. Se lanzo sobre Neji, quien activo su Byakugan.

Naruto comenzo a apalear a Neji, mostrando una gran maestria y manejo en cuanto a su baston de batalla.

Neji no podia defenderse y los ataques de Naruto eran cada vez mas veloces y contundentes.

Naruto reunio Chacra en su mano derecha y la apunto hacia Neji. Lanzo la tecnica y esta lanzo a Neji hacia el muro, agrietandolo cuando el Hyuuga golpeo el muro con todas sus fuerzas.

Neji apenas se estaba poniendo de pie. Pero en ese momento escucho a Naruto nombrar una tecnica

—**Mokuton: Shuriken**—miles de Shuriken de madera salieron hacia Neji y se le enterraron en las piernas—**Mokuton: Mokusei sasori (Escorpion de Madera)** —Naruto puso sus manos en el suelo y de una nuve de humo, salio un Escorpion. La invocacion comenzo a golpear a Neji con su cola y cada vez que alcanzaba siquiera a rozarlo, soltaba un acido que cortaba a Neji.

Neji apelaba a su Kaiten para evitar las heridas del escorpion, pero ya habia quemado la mayoria de sus reservas de Chacra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Nada mal, Naruto-Kun_—penso Mikoto—_Ese es un buen plan, hacer que tu invocación luche contra Neji para hacerle gastar su Chacra._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Neji uso su ataque de **120** palmas y destruyo al Escorpion.

—**Mokuton: Teikei ki (Estilo Madera: Atadura de Arbol)**—exclamo Naruto al poner sus manos en el suelo y hacer que unas grandes ramas, cobraran vida y ataran a Neji.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban mudos, aterrados y sorprendidos: Naruto habia usado **3** tecnicas del legendario elemento que llego a hacer que Hashirama y Madara fueran temidos y llamadas por el sobre nombre de: "Los Hermanos de Madera"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—**Mokuton:** **Jigoku no mori ( Estilo Madera: Bosque infernal) —**Un bosque muerto, que parecia sacado de alguna historia de terror salio en medio del campo de batalla. Las ramas de los arboles muertos, cobraron vida y comenzaron a torturar a Neji.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—_Seguramente eso sera peor que un Tsukuyomi_—penso Madara, orguyoso de su nieto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban aterrados: Neji ni siquiera habia alcansado a defenderse ni una sola vez.

Naruto chasqueo sus dedos y solto a Neji.

—El ganador es: Namikaze Naruto de Konoha—dijo Hayate que seguia sin creerse las tecnicas elementales demostradas por el rubio.

Naruto se sento junto a sus compañeras de equipo. Los otros novatos (los 11 de Konoha) se acercaron a Naruto para preguntarle sobre sus tecnicas.

Naruto respondio que solo conocia el Mokuton gracias a un entrenamiento exaustivo con su abuelo Madara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los combates continuaron. Hasta que en la tarde.

Se mostro una tabla de aquellos que habian conseguido convertirse en Chunin.

Naruto, Haku y Natsuki sonrieron en grande y entre todos (menos Sasuke que no pudo convertise en Chunin) lo celebraron al Unisono.

«**¡Somos Chunin!**»


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**Esta OC, fue invencion de nuestro amigo Zafir09: Su nombre es Yogan Natsuki.**

**Laura: Como ya vieron Orochimaru es mujer JAJAJA. Ese es uno de los secretos.**

**Diego: El otro secreto. Son 2 OC que tuvimos que "Cranearlos" muy bien.**

**La primera es Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto)**

**La segunda es: Yumi **

La mayoria consiguio, convertirse en Chunin.

Sasuke, era el unico que no habia alcansado tal meta y ahora estaba postrado en una cama, con Sakura siempre pegada a él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Jounin se reunieron para hacerles una fiesta a los Chunin.

—¿Y ahora que sera de nosotros? —pregunto Kiba.

—Ahora… debemos de ser mucho mejores de lo que somos ahora—dijo Naruto, ante lo cual todos le prestaron atencion—Debemos de pensar en nuestras familias, en nuestros seres queridos y ser fuertes para defender Konoha de futuros ataques que puedan ocurrir en nuestra contra.

—¡HAI! —dijeron todos al unisono. El pequeño discurso del Namikaze, les habia llegado a todos (ademas de ser verdad)

La fiesta siguio por otro par de horas.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**2** personas con capas negras, con dibujos de nubes.

Entraron en Konoha, intentando no ser detectados.

—Ya te encontre, Naruto-Kun—dijo una voz femenina—Ahora… vamos a divertirnos mucho mi amor.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto se encontraba entrenando en compañía de Yugao._

_En eso, vieron aparecer a una chica que sin decir nada, realizo un Jutsu e intento apoderarse de Ritsuko y Mayu._

_Pero gracias a su nuevo Susanoo: Un esqueleto con armadura. Naruto consiguio enfrentarse a la chica y hacerla uir._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

La Kunoichi y su acompañante entraron velozmente en Konoha.

Los ANBUS intentaron detenerlos; pero fueron velozmente decapitados.

Luego, los miembros de Akatsuki se vieron rodeados por mas ANBUS, ahora comandados por Ibiki.

Losintrusos usaron unicamente Taijutsu.

El Shinobi renegado fue asesinado por una lluvia de Shuriken y Kunai.

Lo cual insto a la femina a uir, pero en eso sintio un gran dolor en sus piernas. Al girarse, vio a Naruto. Pero era muy distinto al Naruto que ella habia conocido: Este tenia el cabello mas espinoso y su ojo visible era un patron de **3** ondas y **9** tomoes.

—Yumi-Chan, se unio a Akatsuki —Sonrio Naruto al ver las vestimentas de la chica, pero luego se puso serio—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos enfrentamos e intentaste, apoderarte de mi Biju. ¿Deseas otra paliza?

—Esta vez seras tu… quien sufrira mi amor—dijo la chica poniendose en guardia para luchar.

—Yo no estaria tan seguro…—dijo Naruto sonriendo de una forma que dejo intranquilos a los **ANBUS** que lo ayudaban. Luego, elevo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, cargo sus manos con un "Chacra" dorado —Es hora de que te vayas… **¡A OTRA DIMENSION!** —Naruto lanzo su puño y una energia Psiquica llego a la mente de la Femina, haciendole pasar por lo que los **ANBUS** podrian llamar un "Genjutsu" —No bajen la guardia… ella es mas fuerte que eso —Advirtio Naruto. La Kunoichi se puso de pie.

—Tienes razon Naru… soy mas fuerte que tu dimension—dijo Yumi sonriendo y realizando una corta cadena de sellos—**Hyoton: Sanshen (Elemento Hielo: Pulso helado)** —Los ANBUS corrieron hacia la Kunoichi, algunos tenian la suerte de herirla, otros quedaban congelados al ser golpeados por la veloz femina—Nada mal… los ANBUS de Konoha no lo hacen mal… ¿Qué hay de ti, Naru? ¿Puedes escapar a mi tecnica estrella? —pregunto sonriendo la femina.

—¿Puedes tu compararte con el poder de Rikudou? —devolvio la pregunta el rubio—¿Puedes escapar al control de mi Geass?

—**Hyoton:** **Rouga Nadare no Jutsu** **(Elemento Hielo: Manada de Lobos)**—Una manada de Lobos de hielo comenzaron a salir del suelo y fueron hacia Naruto, mientras que Yumi pensaba extrañada—_Vamos Naruto-Kun… intenta detener a los lobos… anda hazlo ya. ¿Qué es lo que esperas en verdad?_ _—_los lobos se lanzaron sobre Naruto, el cual tenia su ojo derecho abierto y esquivaba a los lobos sin siquiera llegar a tocarlos.—Nada mal… puedes escapar de mis lobos… pero veamos que tan bien lo hacer contra mi…

—Aguja Escarlata—dijo Naruto, al ver a su rival bajar la guardia. Cuando la chica escucho nombrar la tecnica, se puso en guardia,pero la aguja atraveso su pierna izquierda antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada. Naruto volvio a atacarla una y otra vez con la misma tecnica, dejandole un total de **14** heridas por todo su cuerpo y dejandola desangrandose en el suelo.

—Jamas… jamas… en ninguno de nuestros encuentros… me matas—dijo Yumi sonriendole a su rival—Casi siempre, consigues ganarme y cuando… cuando solo debes de darme el golpe final…me dejas vivir… ¿es esto divertido para ti?

—Te tengo un gran aprecio, Yumi-Chan —dijo Naruto—Es por eso mismo, que nunca uso la **15°** aguja. Jamas uso la aguja de Antares; porque creo que tienes un gran futuro por delanteYumi—dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de su rival— Dime todo lo que sabes de Akatsuki y te prometo que dejare de jugar contigo. Si deseas morir… te matare. Si deseas algo de mi… lo cumplire, me conoces. Sabes que lo cumplire.

—Olvidalo. No traicionare a Lord Hashirama solo por seguir con vida, antes… prefiero morir siendo una Akatsuki—dijo Yumi seriamente, mientras que lanzaba una patada barrida.

—Hecho—dijo Naruto seriamente mientras que apuntaba la ultima aguja al pecho de la femina—Según parece… tienes un amigo—Yumi le miro extrañada y vio a Naruto saltar hacia atrás, en ese momento Tobi salio del piso.

—Tobi se pregunta, porque Yumi, esta acabada por el enemigo—dijo de manera infantil.

—Hola Tobi—dijo Yumi, feliz por el hecho de que ese idiota estuviera alli.

—Kamui—dijo Tobi; Yumi fue absorvida por la tecnica de tele transportacion y luego el enmascarado se auto absorvio

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto volvio a Konoha. Les conto todo lo acontecido en la batalla contra la Kunoichi y como fue salvada por ese tal Tobi.

Para sorpresa y quizas espanto de todos. Un par de llamas: una roja y una negra salieron de la nada. Eran Mayu y Ritsuko, las cuales parecian no estar, precisamente felices por el hecho de que Naruto hubiera dejado escapar a la Kunoichi de Akatsuki.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mayu, Ritsuko, Mikoto, Haku y Natsuki se encerraron en una habitacion de la mansion y comenzaron a hablar entre ellas **5**.

Naruto estaba en la habitacion vecina, alcansaba a escuchar su nombre y risas de sus compañeras sentimentales.

Lo cual hacia que Naruto estuviera: Curioso y nervioso ¿De que se reian? ¿Se burlaban de él? ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

La charla continuo hasta el amanecer.

Naruto lo aprovecho para mejorar sus Jutsus y su nuevo Jutsu personal: Su AS bajo la manga y ultima medida contra Akatsuki y su gente.

Indra y Ashura ayudaban a Naruto a dominar distintas tecnicas de sus clanes desendientes: Uchiha y Senju.

Le ayudaban a aprender del Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu; asi como del Ninshu creado por Hagoromo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se diriguio al bosque. Siempre siendo seguido de cerca por las marionetas de Danzo.

Naruto comenzo a concentrar su Chacra en sus manos que permanecian entrelazadas, como si estuviera resando; era increble, que aun sabiendo que Mayu estaba hablando con las demas; Sus recerbas de Chacra no se agotaran en ningun momento.

Naruto junto ese increble Chacra en sus manos que permanecian entrelazadas, cerro sus ojos… luego de algunos minutos, abrio sus ojos los cuales ahora eran de color rosa. Abrio los dedos de sus manos y una luz negra salio disparada destruyendo una hectaria de bosque entera.

—**Wow**—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sus amadas ya habian terminado su conversacion y la que habia hablado era Mayu—**No recordaba que mis hijos pudieran hacer algo como eso.**

—**¿¡Hijos!?**—preguntaron Naruto, Haku, Natsuki e Yumi—**¿¡SIGNIFICA QUE INDRA Y ASHURA ERAN DEIMON!?**

Mayu calmo a sus compañeras, a su Jinchuriki y les conto; con la mayor calma del mundo. Que ella y Hagoromo eran marido y mujer. Que Hagoromo fue el primer emperador Kitsune y como ahora ese puesto pertenecia a Naruto por ser su marido.

Luego, para horror de todas las presentes, en la frente de Naruto se abrio un tercer ojo, que tenia un patron de ondas y **9** tomoes en él. Igual que los ojos de Mayu.

La pelinegra se veia feliz, como si ya se lo esperara.

—**Este es el punto maximo del poder de un Jinchuriki. Alcansado por Kaguya y Hagoromo**—dijo Mayu sonriente.

Naruto cerro su tercer ojo y se volvio a colocar su bandana.

Al llegar a la casa, Mayu les hablo sobre Kaguya, Hagoromo, el hermano menor de Hagoromo; y como fue que se inicio la batalla entre Indra y Ashura.

—**Naruto-Kun a despertado su poder de deidad**—explico Mayu—**Ahora, necesitara entrenar para poder estar preparado para aquello que se nos viene encima.**

—¿Para aquello que se nos viene encima? —pregunto Minato sin entender.

—**Asi es**—dijo Mayu—**Alguien se esta haciendo pasar por Hashirama y es quien coordina la mision de recapturar a mis hijas. Tenemos 4 años antes de que Akatsuki comience a moverse.**

—_Ya veo_—penso Minato—_Seguramente el enmascarado que controlo a Mayu y a Ritsuko. Es quien coordina dicha mision y busca un poder mas haya de su propio entendimiento._

—Tenemos **4** años para entrenar—dijo Kushina—Lo mejor sera iniciar desde ahora.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un dia llego Mikoto a la casa de Kushina.

La Uchiha (recien divorciada) se diriguio a su prima muy apenada y le conto sobre su embarazo y sobre el hecho de que Naruto era el padre de la criatura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto era entrenado por Yugao, Mikoto, Ritsuko, Mayu, Ashura e Indra.

Aunque dejo de tener tiempo para entrenar, puesto que se entero de que él era padre del bebe que llevaba Mikoto; ahora tenia que atender a la pequeña Shiro, aun no nacida. Algunos meses despues. Tuvo lugar el nacimiento de la pequeña niña.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato se diriguio a la torre del Hokage.

Dentro, ya se encontraba Danzo, comandando a algunos de los ANBUS.

—(…) Debemos de capturar al hijo de Uchiha Mikoto—decia Danzo—Ese niño, no solo es hijo de esa… perra Uchiha, sino que ademas es hijo de Namikaze Naruto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shiro tenia el cabello azabache y tenia algunos mechones rubios. Tenia los ojos azules y la piel extremadamente palida, que en un comienzo preocupo a sus padres; Pero Itachi explico que era normal. Él era doctor y habia ayudado a su madre en el parto y dijo que en "algunos minutos" la niña comenzaria a tomar color.

Naruto y Mikoto se sonrieron entre ellos. Era una hermosa escena.

—_Tan hermosa como su madre_—susurro Naruto.

La ventana exploto, tomandolos a todos por sorpresa.

Shisui alcanzo a activar su Susanoo protegiendo a su madre, su primo y su hermanita.

Eran ANBUS: Tanto de la legion pribada del Hokage, como de RAIZ.

—Shisui—dijo Naruto, mientras que se ponia blanco de colera—Saldre del Susanoo…—Naruto camino fuera del Susanoo, aparto su parche haciendo que sus enemigos cayeran bajo el poder de su Geass—**¡Suicidence!** **—**todos los ANBUS acataron la orden, acabando con sus vidas—Tenemos que irnos—dijo Naruto mirando a su padre con una increible ira—Si intentas algo… sabes lo que ocurrira con Konoha—Tomo a Mikoto por el hombro; Haku, Natsuki, Itachi, Shisui y Yugao; caminaron hacia Naruto y Mikoto.

Naruto alzo su mano hacia el cielo y un rayo negro atraveso la ventana que habia explotado, tele transportando a las feminas, Itachi, Shisui, a la recien nacida y a Naruto a algun otro lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La extraña familia, compuesta por los Uchiha, el Namikaze, y las señoritas Yuki y Yogan. Reaparecieron en Yukigakure, frente a una Mansion.

—¿Yukigakure? —pregunto extrañada Natsuki—Naruto-Kun… ¿Por qué justamente Yukigakure?

—Porque sera el ultimo lugar donde esperaran buscarnos—explico Itachi—¿Viviremos en esta mansion acaso?

—Esperaba que en algun momento yo tuviera que salir de Konoha. Por **A** o **B** motivo—explico el rubio—Asi que tome mi parte de la herencia de los clanes: Namikaze, Uchiha y Uzumaki y compre esta mansion, ya amueblada.

Los miembros de tan extraña familia, se deshicieron de sus bandanas y encontraron la mansion ya habitable, tal y como lo habia dicho Naruto.

Recostaron a la recien nacida en una gran cuna. En eso, recivieron la visita de la princesa Koyuki. Una conocida de Naruto, quien habia preparado la mansion desde hace mucho.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en Konoha. Todo habia ocurrido muy rapido y era casi inexplicable.

Minato ordeno a Jiraiya que buscara a Naruto y los demas. El Gama Sanin salio a cumplir su misión. Comenzaria por las grandes naciones y luego iria a buscarles en las aldeas mas pequeñas.

**Varios años despues**

Habian pasado unos **9** años desde que Naruto se fue de Konoha.

Minato y Kushina, seguian sin poder creer que su hijo hubiese desertado.

Fueron abuelos por un tiempo extremadamente corto y Naruto inculpaba a su padre por el atentado fallido de posible asesinato o secuestro: Uchiha Namikaze Shiro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para empeorar las cosas, un ataque por parte de las fuerzas convinadas de Oto, Akatsuki e Iwa. Se sirnio sobre Konoha.

Los ANBUS y Chunin defendian Konoha, pero el ataque era mayor a cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran podido imaginar.

—**Mokuton: Nagaru Eda (Elemento Madera: Troncos Golpeadores)** —grito una voz desconocida. Una gran serie de troncos salieron del suelo y comenzaron a arremeter contra los Shinobis de Iwa y Oto. Que acababan muertos por los golpes contundentes, que partian sus craneos, columnas o piernas.

—¿Pero que rayos…?—Se pregunto un inseguro Obito. ¡Digo!... Un inseguro Hashirama—¿¡QUE CARAJOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

—Asi que… tu eres quien se hace pasar por Hashirama—dijo una persona encapuchada, que permanecia en un arbol sercano. La persona vestia con una capa roja, de un estilo similar a las de Akatsuki. La persona sonrio por debajo de su capa—**Mokuton: Mokusei Shuriken (Elemento Madera: Shuriken de Madera)** **—**Una cantidad abrumadora de Shuriken salieron de los arboles sercanos y mataron a un par de miembros de Akatsuki, una gran cantidad de Iwa y dejo en un estado alarmante a los miembros de Oto.

Ante esto, los miembros de la nueva alianza en contra de Konoha, se dieron al escape.

El Shinobi que salvo a Konoha, miro fijamente al enmascarado, aun por debajo de su capucha.

—Oye, Obito—dijo el encapuchado. Dejando sin palabras al enmascarado y sin moverse por la impresion—Vuelve a acercarte a Konoha y yo mismo te asesinare—**Katon: Hitsu hoshi (Estrella de Fuego)** **—**miles de estrellas de color negro salieron de la nada y golpearon en un instante al enmascarado, que alcanso a escapar.

—¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU!? —exigio saber Sasuke. Ese hombre ahuyento a sus rivales, uso **2** Jutsus Mokuton y **1** Katon sin tener necesidad de realizar sellos de manos.

—Él salvo tu vida—dijo una pequeña sombra, que se ocultaba en un arbol —¿Y te atreves a hablarle de dicho modo? —la persona oculta entre las sombras comenzo a reirse. Era la risa de una niña pequeña; de entre las sombras salieron Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto.

Mikoto venia tomando de la mano a una niña: Cabello negro con algunos mechones rubios, sus ojos eran azules y vestia una camiseta blanca y una falda roja.

—¡Mikoto! —grito Izuna mirando a su hija y seguramente, esa niña seria su nieta.

—¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ, TRAIDORES!? —grito Sasuke enfadado y arremetiendo contra su madre y sus hermanos.

Pero la niña, miro al hombre con lastima, elevo su mano al cielo, su mano se ilumino con una luz dorada, salto por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke, cayo en el suelo a espaldas del Uchiha, cerro su puño y con una fuerza aplastante, le golpeo en la espalda.

Sasuke sintio como toda su columna era quebrada por el inesperado golpe y fuerza de la pequeña.

Sasuke activo su Mangekyou Sharingan de color negro con el motivo de una estrella de **6** puntas y completamente fuera de si; activo las llamas del Amaterasu.

La niña camino calmadamente, fuera del alcanse de la tecnica de llamas negras, lo cual dejo a Sasuke sorprendido.

—Mangekyou Sharingan—dijo la niña. Los ojos azules de la pequeña se tornaron plateados con el motivo de una "**V"** —Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi de Shiro.

_**El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve al igual que el cielo.**_

_**Sasuke estaba atado a un trono.**_

_**La pequeña camino calmada hacia su "Niisan" y sacando un Kunai comenzo a cortarle la piel a tiras al Uchiha quien gritaba. Y rogaba porque su tortura acabara pronto.**_

_**Luego, saco un afilador de Cuchillos y con él, comenzo a raspar la piel de su hermano, hasta sacarle lo que parecia ser sangre blanca.**_

Fin del Tsukuyomi.

Todos miraban espantados, como Sasuke lloraba impotente, mientras que era torturado.

—Naruto—dijo Sakura temiendo por su amado, mientras que caminaba hacia el Namikaze; pero siendo retenida por Haku y Natsuki—Se que eres tu… Naruto, dile a tu hija que se detenga por favor.

—Shiro-Chan—dijo Mikoto—Creo que si sigues asi, lo mataras y dudo que eso le guste mucho a tu abuelo—Shiro detuvo la tecnica y Sasuke cayo al suelo, respirando agitado.

—Vuelve a decirles algo a mi Okasan o a mi Otosan… y la proxima vez probaras mi verdadero poder. Baka—dijo Shiro mientras que se subia a la espalda de Itachi.

Sasuke no soporto el hecho de ser derrotado por una simple niña, asi que activo su Chydori y de paso asesinaria al traidor de su hermano mayor.

Shiro salto de la espalda de Itachi, se elevo por sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, le pego una patada en la espalda que lo hiso visitar el suelo y comer tierra.

—Veo que no entiendes…**Tenma kōfuku (Capitulación del Demonio)** —Shiro concentro en sus manos una esfera de energía dorada para después lanzarla contra Sasuke; la tecnica le perforo la espalda y ocasiono un gran crater.

El gran Uchiha Sasuke. Acababa de ser derrotado por su hermanita menor.


	5. Preparate para la guerra

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**Esta OC, fue invencion de nuestro amigo Zafir09: Su nombre es Yogan Natsuki.**

**Laura: Como ya vieron Orochimaru es mujer JAJAJA. Ese es uno de los secretos.**

**Diego: El otro secreto. Son 2 OC que tuvimos que "Cranearlos" muy bien.**

**La primera es Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto)**

**La segunda es: Yumi **

Uchiha Sasuke comenzo a ponerse de pie, como pudo.

Acababa de ser cruelmente humillado por una niña que no podia pasar de los **9** años.

—_Ese… maldito Dobe…—_penso con dolor mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie, pero noto un enorme dolor en su espalda y un gran escosor en su pecho a causa de la tecnica de su hermana menor—_Esa… esa niña… de cabello azabache y rubio… ¿Es en verdad mi Imoto?_ _—_Sasuke penso con celos, en como podria contraatacar a esa pequeña niña o como matar a Naruto—_Esa niña... es la hija del dobe ¡ESE MALDITO DOBE SE ACOSTO CON MI MADRE!_ _—_Sasuke perdio el control sobre el sello, el Chacra liberado por el sello en esos momentos era mayor al que él podria haber manejado, asi que estaba siendo lastimado… Sasuke cayo al suelo desmayado.

Desperto quien sabe porque en un hospital.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Base de RAIZ**

Danzo estaba siendo informado sobre el regreso de Naruto y sobre el posible hecho de que esa pequeña niña, fuera hija de Naruto.

De ser asi, podria secuestrarla y obligar a Naruto a que le entregara su Katana. O aun mejor… podria convertir a la niña en una Kunoichi bajo sus ordenes… ¡Incluso usarla como su juguete personal!

—¡ANBUS! —grito Danzo exitado. **20** ANBUS aparecieron frente a él—Quiero que traigan a Namikaze Shiro, ¡CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

—Hai—respondieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Shiro se quedo a dormir en una habitacion que su bisabuelo Izuna, le habia preparado. Cuando supo de la existencia de la pequeña.

Shiro le dio las gracias a su bisabuelo y se fue a dormir...

La niña se desperto tiempo despues sobresaltada, pero un pañuelo humedo en un somnifero, fue puesto sobre su nariz, haciendola caer dormida.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Lord Danzo, mision cumplida—dijeron los ANBUS, mientras que entraban a la niña en una camilla.

—Muy bien—dijo Danzo al ver a la niña—ANBU, traeme las muestras de los genes del Clan Chinmoku—Danzo implanto los genes del legendario y extinto Clan de Kusagakure, en la niña.

Shiro comenzo a despertar, pero ya Danzo habia perminado su mision, al implantar los genes.

La pequeña se comenzo a asustar y escucho una voz en su cabeza, una voz que la pequeña conocia muy bien, que siempre la aconsejaba, su "Ángel de la Guarda".

—**Rakkan: Chi tsume (Elemento Sanguineo: Garras de Sangre**) —Las manos de la niña se vieron cubiertas por una sangre que aparecio de manera expontanea, que cubrio sus manos convirtiendolas en garras. La niña se safo de sus ataduras y se vio rodeada de ANBUS, los cuales fueron violentamente despedazados por la niña, la cual comenzo a correr hacia la salida, siendo seguida por los ANBUS— **Rakkan:****Chi kumonosu (Elemento Sanguineo: Telaraña de Sangre)** —la niña se giro hacia sus agresores, extendio su mano derecha y creo una telaraña que les obstruyo el paso. La pequeña seguia corriendo, mientras que gruesas lagrimas surcaban por sus hermosos ojos azules—_Otosan, Okasan, Niisan ¿Dónde estan? ¿Dónde estoy yo?_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mikoto se desperto abruptamente en mitad de la noche. A su lado, descansaban su marido y sus compañeras (Haku y Natsuki)

Mikoto se levanto de la cama y fue en busqueda de su pequeña hija.

Un grito desgarrador, hiso que todos los inquilinos de la casa despertaran y fueran en busqueda de la matriarca Uchiha. Al llegar a la habitación, la encontraron llorando en el suelo y no habia rastro de Shiro.

Pero habia algo muy significativo: Una Shuriken con un simbolo inequivoco. Naruto salio corriendo por la ventana en busca de su hija.

—_¡DANZO! ¡TE HAS METIDO CON LA NIÑA EQUIVOCADA!_ —penso Naruto, mientras que poco a poco despertaba su modo Biju.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

Shiro llego a la salida de la cueva y por no ver hacia donde iba cayo encima de un ANBU que corria en esa dirección.

—¿Itachi-Niisan? —pregunto Shiro sorprendida de ver a su hermano mayor en ese lugar.

—¿¡Shiro-Chan!? —pregunto Itachi—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esa momia te hiso algo? —la niña asintio. Y comenzo a contarle lo que recordaba

—(…) Y luego, mi ángel, me dijo que dijera una tecnica y los detuve—dijo la niña—¡Quiero ir a casa con Otosan y Okasan!

—Muy bien, vamonos—dijo Itachi tomando en brazos a su hermana y saliendo de alli. Cuando vieron una sombra, que iba hacia la base de Raíz.

—_¿Otosan?_—penso la niña.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto llego a la guarida de Danzo y corrio hacia el interior de la cueva.

Los ANBUS fueron hacia él. Pero no lograban detenerlo con su Taijutsu o con su pobre Kenjutsu.

Naruto lanzo una serie de veloces puños contra los ANBUS de Raíz y cuando ya los tenia el suelo, los comenzo a rematar con su baston (Aka) mas ANBUS fueron hacia él—**¡Otra Dimension!** —grito Naruto, alzando su mano, que fue cubierta con una luz dorada y lanzo la tecnica sobre sus enemigos quienes fueron encerrados en la dimension paralela; Naruto siguio su camino, asesinando a todo aquel que se acercara a él —**Koton: Banko sutā (Elemento Luz: Mil Estrellas)** **—**los ANBUS veian como si el tiempo se acabara de congelar; veian a Naruto repartiendo golpes mortales, que atravesaban sus cuerpos como si fuera de papel, era muy veloz y lo unico que se podia distinguir, era un borron naranja.

Naruto siguio su camino entre las miles de habitaciones de RAIZ, asesinando a todo aquel que se le acercara.

Naruto se detuvo al ser rodeado por todas las fuerzas congenitas de RAIZ. Todos se encontraban en un mismo espacio.

—Vaya, vaya… vaya—dijo Danzo—Miren nada mas… El Jinchuriki de Kyubi y Jubi. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ¿Sera este el dia en el cual te conviertas en mi marioneta? —Danzo vio a Naruto entrelazar sus dedos y cerrar sus ojos—¡ESO ES DEMONIO! ¡PIDE POR TU ALMA! —grito enloquecido.

—No estoy pidiendo por mi alma… Danzo—dijo Naruto mientras que abria su ojo el cual ahora no era azul, sino que era rosado. Naruto extendio sus dedos hacia delante y los ANBUS de Danzo, comenzaron a caer convertidos en simples esqueletos. El unico que permanecia ileso era Danzo.

—¡JA! ¡NO ME ASESINASTE A MI!—dijo Danzo nuevamente enloquecido.

—Para ti... tengo algo peor, Danzo—dijo Naruto mientras que se cambiaba el parche de un ojo al otro y mostraba su Geass—Tendremos una pelea justa. Yo usare mi Dojutsu, si quieres, puedes liberar esos Sharingan que les robaste a los Uchihas, en la masacre de hace **10** años… no te serviran de mucho.

—¿¡Eso crees!? —grito Danzo enloquecido, pero en realidad estaba muy asustado: Naruto parecia saberlo todo sobre él. Mientras que Danzo no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que podia hacer ese Dojutsu y sabia que a pesar de intentarlo, él no abria podido copiar los Jutsus de Naruto —**Katon: Karyuudan (Estilo de Fuego: Dragon de Fuego)** —El Dragon fue hacia Naruto a toda velocidad.

—¡Karyuudan, te ordeno que ataques a Danzo! —ordeno Naruto. El Jutsu dio media vuelta y fue contra Danzo, quien alcanso a reaccionar. Y lo esquivo

—¿¡Que se supone que a sido eso!? —pregunto Danzo.

—Intentaste convertir a mi hija en una de tus marionetas, Danzo—dijo Naruto mientras cerraba su ojo y se volvia a colocar su parche. Se saco la bandana y el ojo de Kaguya se abrio —**Tōketsu sa jigoku (Infierno Helado)—**Todo se cubrio de hielo negro —¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso Danzo? Los humanos piensan que el infierno esta en llamas—_mientras que Naruto hablaba, Danzo se quitaba las llaves que retenian su brazo Sharingan_— Cuando, en realidad y según Mayu… este es helado… **Hyoton: Aisu takkei (Estilo de Hielo: Crucificcion de Hielo)** **—**Antes de que Danzo pudiera completar su cometido, fue detenido por 3 clavos de hielo que lacelaron sus muñecas y sus pies; Danzo solto un gran alarido, pero segundos despues se desvanecio—Asi que alcansaste a usar el Izanagi… ¿Es eso? —Danzo aparecio a espaldas de Naruto e intento apuñalarlo por la espalda pero fue detenido por el Susanoo de Naruto. Un Susanoo perfecto para ser mas especifico: Tenia una cara blanca y burlesca; tenia una armadura negra. El Susanoo le pego un gran puño que dejo al anciano enterrado.

Pero volvio a usar su Izanagi, para escapar al ataque de Naruto.

—**Fuuton: Shinkuu Gyaku (Estilo de Viento: Balas de Vacio)** **—**Danzo comenzo a enviarle a Naruto varias rafagas pequeñas de aire que despedazaban todo a su paso. Hasta ocasionar una gran cortina de humo frente a Naruto. Danzo sonrio triunfante, mientras que pensaba— _Lo derrote… ahora podre apoderarme de su… ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?_ _—_El humo comenzo a disciparse y Danzo vio algo que le helo la sangre: El misterioso ser tenia el cabello azul, un par de cuernos sobresalian de su cabeza, no llevaba camiseta por lo cual se podian ver sus musculos perfectamente, al igual que una gran cola que terminaba en punta de flecha.

El demonio sonrio, mostrando una gran ilera de filosos colmillos y con una voz seca y rasposa pregunto

— _¿Ya te has divertido Danzo?_ —pregunto el demonio escandaloso a pesar del tono de su voz aparentemente enferma—_Pues ahora es mi turno…_—El demonio alzo su mano; Danzo con temor y fasinacion: vio un ojo en la palma de la mano de ese ser, luego lo escucho decir— **Niji hi: Shizen hakka (Arcoiris de fuego: Combustion Expontanea)** **—**Las llamas saltaron del ojo de la mano y atraparon a Danzo—_No te preocupes… al momento de morir, seguiras conciente Danzo._ —Naruto volvio a su forma comun y corriente, se coloco la bandana en su frente y salio caminando tranquilo de dicho lugar. Al estar fuera, coloco sus manos en el suelo, respiro y dijo—**Doton: Jishin (Estilo de Tierra: Terremoto)** —El terremoto derrumbo la base de Raiz.

Naruto volvio a la Mansion Uchiha: Encontro a Mikoto, Itachi y Shisui mimando a Shiro. La niña se estaba cansando de los mimos extraprotectores de su madre y sus hermanos.

Naruto abrazo a su hija y la niña no dijo nada. Ella seguia sin entender como era posible que su "Ángel Guardian" le hubiera entregado semejante poder. Pero luego les preguntaria a sus familiares sobre ese asunto.

**BASE DE OROCHIMARU**

—Lady Orochimaru—dijo Kabuto—Acaba de llegarnos un mensaje… Shimura Danzo a muerto.

La respuesta de Orochimaru fue mas que obvia. Golpeo su mesa de madera hasta astillarla.

—¿¡Sabemos quien lo hiso!? —pregunto la Sanin de las serpientes. Pero Kabuto nego con la cabeza—Sea quien sea… no pudo haber sido cualquier: "Soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a Danzo" no; tuvo que ser alguien que tuviera algo contra Danzo… investiga quien pudo ser, Kabuto.

—Como usted ordene… mi Lady—dijo Kabuto, mientras que desaparecia.

Orochimaru, marco un sello en su brazo derecho con sangre. Ese sello, haria que Sasuke deseara desesperadamente… hayarla.

—_Muy pronto Sasuke-Kun… muy pronto vendras con_ _mami_—penso perversamente la Sanin.

**KONOHA**

Shiro, en compañía de sus padres, seguia estudiando sus Jutsus Koton al igual que los de elemento Chi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que un celoso Sasuke. Sentia como el sello maldito palpitaba incesantemente en su cuello.

Desde el dia anterior en el cual habia conocido a su Imoto. Habia comenzado a escuchar una incesante voz en su cabeza.

—_Poder… dame mas… poder—_decia la voz incesantemente.

—_Tendre que ir con Orochimaru_—penso Sasuke—_Pero antes... necesito el Mangekyou Sharingan, tendre que matar a Itachi_—Sasuke sonrio perversamente—_O quizas, aun mejor… a esa mocosa._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se infiltro en la casa de su madre. Ahora ademas, habitada por Naruto y Shiro.

Sasuke vio desde la lejania cual era la habitacion de Shiro y entro en el oscuro cuarto… Solo para sentir como una serie de afiladas cuchillas se clavaban por su cuerpo impidiendole moverse y una mas en su garganta, impidiendole hablar.

La luz se encendio. Shiro estaba sentada en una silla de su habitacion, y de la punta de sus dedos de su mano derecha. Salian 5 afiladas cuchillas que ahora estaban atravesando a Sasuke.

Dando una lenta y mortuoria agonia.

—_Hola Sasuke-Niisan ¿Vienes de visita?_—pregunto la niña en un susurro—_Lo mejor sera poner en sobreaviso a Otosan y a Itachi-Niisan—_la niña movio sus dedos, haciando que las cuchillas se retorcieran bajo la piel de Sasuke y ocacionando que pegara un gran alarido que desperto a los inquilinos de la casa; Naruto tumbo la puerta de un puño. Todos veian lo mismo… pero se negaban a creerlo: Uchiha Sasuke, permanecia cruficado y lacerado contra una pared. Shiro sostenia las lanzas o lo que fueran, sin el minimo exfuerzo—Hola Otosan. Niisan nos hace una pequeña visita ¿no es asi Niisan?

—Esta mocosa…—intento excusarse Sasuke.

—Cayate —dijo su Izuna, mirando a Sasuke con odio, mientras que se apoyaba en su baston. Sasuke sintio al instante el odio y el rechazo de su abuelo, no le quedaba nada—Shiro… sueltalo y vete a dormir con Itachi o Shizui.

—Hai, Izuna-So —(N/A Laura: **So** significa Bisabuelo; tambien esta la traduccion **Hijiji**. Pero yo me volvi loca al leer eso) —Adios, Sasuke-Niisan—la niña solto a su hermano, quien cayo de bruces al suelo mientras que comenzaba a desangrarse.

Sasuke fue rodeado por su abuelo y sus hermanos.

Mientras que la pequeña Shiro se iba a dormir con sus padres.

—_**Indra**_—dijo Ritsuko —_**¿No se suponia que los Uchiha tenian un codigo de honor? Atacar a tu propia hermana no me parece muy honorifico.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::: **

Sasuke fue golpeado por sus hermanos mayores y su madre; luego encerrado en una cueva que servia de prision, bajo la mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke en ese lugar, entendio que sus acciones no fueron buenas y que solo manchaba el apellido Uchiha.

Pero ya era tarde; Ademas, Kabuto aparecio ante él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke se preparaba para escapar de Konoha, en compañía de Kabuto y los 5 del Sonido.

Sakura intento hacerlo cambiar de opinion pero no lo logro.

Sasuke la dejo inconciente y la recosto en una silla en el parque de la aldea. Sasuke ya habia dejado de ser un Shinobi de Konoha. Ahora era un Vengador.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A la mañana siguiente. Sakura le conto al Hokage lo ocurrido.

Naruto, Haku, Natsuki, Neji, Shikamaru y Suigetsu. Fueron detrás de Sasuke.

Luego de que el equipo se separara para combatir a los miembros de la aldea del Sonido.

Solo quedaron Haku, Natsuki, Suigetsu y Naruto. Frente a Sasuke quien desperto la 2° fase de su Sello Maldito.

—Suigetsu—dijo Naruto—Sacalas de aquí, busquen a Neji y Shikamaru. Yo me enfrentare a Sasuke.

—Buena suerte Naruto—dijo Suigetsu. Mientras que era seguido por las Kunoichis. Los **3** fueron en busqueda de los otros miembros del escuadron.

—Estas muerto… Dobe ¡No puedes contra un Uchiha de elite como yo! —grito Sasuke enloquecido, por el poder del Sello maldito.

—Tu asi lo quiciste Sasuke—dijo Naruto

—Chydori—dijo Sasuke al momento de correr hacia su primo. Quien ni siquiera se inmuto, luego puso su mano en el suelo—Chydori Nagashi—el agua condujo la corriente electrica hacia Naruto.

—Chydori Nagashi… te ordeno, pasar por mi lado —dijo Naruto; El Chydori ni siquiera estuvo cerca de tocar al rubio —Eres patetico… ni siquiera me sorprende el hecho de que no fueras entrenado por Itachi o Shisui; simplemente eres patetico Sasuke… Amaterasu.

Las llamas negras fueron hacia Sasuke quien intento escapar de la mortifera tecnica, corriendo; Pero cayo al suelo siendo consumido muy lentamente por la tecnica.

—¡Eres un Maldito…! —grito Sasuke mientras que lentamente era consumido por las llamas del Amaterasu—¡Porque! ¿¡Porque ella!? ¿¡Porque mi madre!?

—Mikoto-Sensei… un dia me conto, que Fugaku, era un Alcoholico… y que poco a poco, consiguio que ella desarrollara ese mismo vicio—explico Naruto—Mientras que Itachi y Shisui, fueron consevidos a conciencia por tus padres… tu no lo fuiste, solo fuiste resultado de una noche de pasion. Shiro... a pesar de que tambien fue el resultado de una larga noche… ella…—Sasuke atraveso su Katana en el pecho de Naruto.

Pero segundos despues, Naruto aparecio a varios metros a espaldas de Sasuke.

—¡CALLATE! —dijo Sasuke mientras que reunia en la palma de su mano un Chydori Negro y corria hacia Naruto.

Naruto alzo su mano por encima de su cabeza y exclamo— **¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!** —Sasuke sintio como su caja toraxica era licuada, cayo de bruces al suelo y comenzo a babear sangre en cantidades inhimaginables.

—_**¡Naruto!**_ —dijo Mayu, llamandole la atencion—_**¡Hay alguien oculto en el bosque!**_ —Naruto activo su Edengan y vio un par de Kunai y un par de agujas Senbon ir hacia él. Pero uso el Izanami y desaparecio antes de ser herido.

—Sasuke.. ahora…—dijo Naruto apuntando con su dedo hacia Sasuke. Pero en eso se escucho una voz que ambos Shinobis conocian muy bien.

—**Tenbatsu (Castigo Celestial)** —el cielo se volvio negro, Sasuke estaba asustado; Naruto parecia estar un _poquito_ molesto.

—¡Uchiha Namikaze Shiro, te dije que te quedaras en la Mansion con tu Okasan! —Una luz Carmesi golpeo a Sasuke, la luz le quemo sus ojos, su sentido del oido, el olfato, el gusto y su cuerpo obtuvo quemaduras de **4 **grado.—**Fūton**: **Harikēn· kuro no Jutsu** **(Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Huracan Negro) —**la tecnica golpeo a Sasuke rematandolo, despedazo el bosque donde estaban ocultos Kabuto y Zetsu; y finalmente, deshizo la tecnica de Shiro.

La pelinegra con mechones rubios se presento ante su padre; vestia una camisa blanca que terminaba en una falda negra.

—_**Parece una Lolita**_**—**dijo Ashura.

—_**¡Callate pedofilo!**___—le gritaron: Mayu, Ritsuko e Indra.

Naruto no dijo nada. Cargo con el Uchiha moribundo y tambien con su hija.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto explico lo ocurrido en la mision y todos parecian mas calmados luego de la semana tan estresante que habian vivido.

Itachi aparecio diciendo que Akatsuki comenzaria a moverse.

Todos decidieron ponerse a entrenar: Akatsuki e Otogakure… ese seria un gran problema.

**BASE DE OROCHIMARU**

Kabuto le dijo que Naruto habia derrotado a Sasuke y que se lo habia llevado de vuelta a Konoha.

La Sanin comenzo a destruirlo todo. Pero luego de un "berrinche de serpiente" como decia Kabuto.

El peliplateado le mostro unos ojos Sharingan.

—Los tome "prestados" del cadaver de Danzo. No hay de que, mi Lady… Kukuku—explico Kabuto.


	6. Manos a la obra

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**OC Yogan Natsuki; Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yumi **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Manos a la obra**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_La Caverna Ryūchi, es el lugar de invocacion de las serpientes._

_Quizas, la primera persona en poner un pie en la cueva y en conseguir el contrato de invocacion de las serpientes, sea la legendaria Sanin Orochimaru._

**Caverna Ryūchi**

Hakuja Sennin; es la serpiente lider, de las serpientes habitantes de la Caverna Ryūchi.

—**¡Escuchadme!**... **¡ESCUCHADME ATENTAMENTE, HIJAS MIAS! Orochimaru, nos ha traicionado. Por esto mismo, os pido vuestro permiso, para realizar nuestro contrato, con el sucesor del Dios Shinobi: Rikudou Sanin… nuestro nuevo invocador: Namikaze Naruto.**

**BASE DE OROCHIMARU**

Kabuto, le inyecto: Un paralizante y una fuerte anestecia a su señora. Luego, procedio a desacerse de los ojos de la Sanin; reemplazo ambos ojos por los Sharingan que consiguieron de Danzo.

—Mi Lady… mi lady ¿Puede usted escucharme? —pregunto Kabuto.

—Si Kabuto—dijo Orochimaru sonriendo—Tambien puedo ver…—la Sanin solto un potente alarido y miro como el sello de invocacion del Clan Hebi se rasgaba.

—¡Mi Lady! ¿¡A ocurrido algo!? —pregunto estupidamente Kabuto.

—El… el sello de invocacion, se ha… rasgado—dijo Orochimaru preocupada, no entendia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo—Quizas… quizas este cuerpo ya no me sea muy conveniente, Kabuto-Kun… quiero que me traigas a la Jinchuriki de Nibi: Yugito Nii.

—Como usted ordene… mi Lady—dijo Kabuto para luego desaparecer en el aire.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una Cobra plateada, entro en la habitacion de Naruto.

El rubio no movio ni un musculo, al ver al reptil entrar en su cuarto, pero en cambio, activo el Mangekyou Sharingan de Indra.

—_No me tema… Naruto-Sama_—dijo siseando la Cobra—_Vengo en nombre del Clan Hebi, de la Caberna Ryūchi. Mi Lider, nos ha dicho que usted sera nuestro siguiente invocador._

—El Clan Hebi ¿he? —pregunto Naruto—¿No se suponia que Orochimaru era su contratista?

—_Lo era_—siseo la Cobra—_Pero esa… se implanto el Sharingan y por tal acto, mi superior ya no la considera apta para ser nuestra invocadora, ahora usted… Lord Naruto, es nuestro nuevo invocador._—Naruto se arrodillo y extendio su brazo para permitir a la Cobra darle el contrato. La mordida se sintio como si su brazo fuera quemado con asido —_Naruto-Sama… Se que usted, nos hara sentir orguyosas, esperaremos su pronta llamada._ —Naruto vio a la Cobra desparecer.

Naruto se quedo unos minutos de pie, mirando el tatuaje de invocación que habia aparecido en su brazo: Era un pequeño Dragon enroscado en si mismo.

En eso, Naruto escucho la voz de Mayu:

—_**Naruto-Kun… Necesito que me hagas un favor—**_Pidio la Loba, un tanto apenada_**.**_

—_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Mayu-Chan?_ _—_pregunto Naruto.

—_**No deseo ponerte cargas, Naru-Kun… pero necesito que por favor, salves a mis hijas…—**_pidio ella, a Naruto le parecio escucharla llorar—_**Por favor… salvalas.**_

—_Comenzare por las Naciones y luego buscaremos en las aldeas mas pequeñas. Aunque, Shukaku parece a gusto con Gaara y ellos no se dejaran ganar tan facil_—dijo Naruto.

—_**Deberiamos de iniciar por lo mas facil… busquemos a Nibi-Chan. Ademas, es posible que ella y su Jinchuriki sean los proximos blancos de Orochimaru y Akatsuki—**_propuso Ritsuko.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una Kunoichi de cabello rubio, vestia una blusa mangacorta violeta y negro, tenia un pantalon negro y unos guantes que cubrian sus antebrazos.

La Kunoichi escapaba de los miembros de Akatsuki: Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Entonces… tu debes de ser la Jinchuriki del Nibi—dijo Kakuzu—Entreganos al Biju y te daremos una muerte rapida e indolora.

—No me venceran tan facil—dijo la Kunoichi confiada, mientras que hacia surgir el Chacra de Nibi y creaba una Katana de Chacra.

Consiguio seguirle el ritmo a Kakuzu, dandole un gran enfrentamiento, pero olvidando a Hidan, quien alzo su Guadaña listo para darle muerte a la Jinchuriki.

La Guadaña bajo velozmente hacia la Kunoichi, pero…

—**Mokuton: Mokusei no Yari (Estilo de Madera: Cuchillas de Madera)** —Una gran cantidad de Cuchillas se clavaron en los cuerpos de Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes ni siquiera se podian mover —**Mokuton: Mokusei no kushizashi (Estilo de Madera: Empalamiento de Madera)** —Un par de lanzas atravesaron su recto para acabar saliendo por sus bocas.

Sin embargo, ambos consiguieron deshacerse de las cuchillas y las lanzas.

Los **2** Akatsuki se dieron a la fuga.

Nibi parecia especialmente feliz, no solo por haberse salvado.

—_**¡Okasan; Kyuubi-Neechan!**_ _**—**_grito euforica de felicidad la Gata, dentro de su Jinchuriki. La cual no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta.

—¿¡Estas diciendo que este chico es el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi y Jubi!? —pregunto la Jinchuriki.

—Hola—dijo Naruto dandose la vuelta para saludar a la Jinchuriki—Soy Namikaze Naruto. Jinchuriki de Kyuubi y Jubi.

—Soy Yugito Nii. Jinchuriky de Nibi—dijo ella sorprendida de que el rubio tuviera a 2 de las Bestias mas poderosas selladas en su interior—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo deberia de hacerte esa pregunta—dijo el rubio siendo simplista. Nii se sonrojo y asintio—Te ves muy cansada, Nii-Chan, permite el que te lleve hasta tu aldea—Nii asintio un tanto nerviosa, Naruto cargo a Nii y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin de Koton, re apareciendo en la mansion del Raikage.

Nii y Naruto le explicaron a Raikage lo ocurrido con Akatsuki; el Raikage **A**. Dijo que le permitira a Naruto, poner a Nii bajo su proteccion.

Los Jinchurikis aceptaron gustosos la idea del Raikage y Nii pudo irse con Naruto en direccion a Konoha.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Orochimaru, comenzo a estudiar, si su incapacidad para invocar a sus serpientes, se debia a que su cuerpo estaba desgastandose o al Sharingan.

Se tardaria su tiempo para dar con el origen del problema. Pero pensaba que Konoha podia ser hasta sierto punto la culpable.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya fue invocado por Fugasaku.

—¿A ocurrido algo Fugasaku? —pregunto Jiraiya extrañado de ser invocado en el Monte Myoboku. El sapo asintio.

—Jiraiya-Chan… Naruto-Chan, es el nuevo invocador del Clan Hebi—dijo Fugasaku preocupado por este asunto.

—¿¡COMO!? —grito Jiraiya.

—Según parece… ellos tambien tienen una profecia, parecida a la Profecia del Gran Sapo Sabio—dijo Fukasaku—No estoy totalmente seguro pero creo que reza asi: "Padre e hijos, juntos lucharan y erradicaran al mundo de todo el mal, un nuevo lider se alzara y al mundo limpiara"

—Entonces… Naruto efectivamente es el Chico de la Profecia; pero ellos lo convertiran en un lider, que impartira la justicia por todo el mundo—dijo Jiraiya deprimido, puesto que él nunca se habia interesado por el rubio y ahora descubria que el rubio era aquel a quien simpre habia estado buscando.

Nadie decia nada, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Fugasaku rompio con dicho silencio.

—No dejare que la profecia del Gran Sapo Sabio se pierda, si tengo que enfrentarme a todos los habitantes de la Caverna Ryuchi… entonces lo hare—dijo Jiraiya decidido.

Sin saber que era escuchado por un Kitsune azul y una serpiente avellana. Ambos animales salieron de alli a gran velocidad antes de ser descubiertos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::: **

—Hola… Ryuuzaki—dijo Naruto saludando al Kitsune—¿Qué ocurre?

—_Se aproxima una guerra, Lord Naruto… una guerra entre __**3**__ clanes: Kitsune, Hebi y Gama_—dijo Ryuuzaki.

—Ese hombre… su padrino, Naruto-Sama—Siseo la serpiente Kam—Él no permitira que la profecia del Sapo se pierda y si debe de atacar la caberna Ryuchi… entonces lo hara.

—Ya veo… si Jiraiya, el Gran Sanin, desea una guerra en mi contra… entonces se la dare—dijo Naruto decidido.

—En ese caso, Lord Naruto—siseo Kam—Permitame llevarle a la Caberna Ryūchi. Le otorgaremos el Modo Sabio. Para que usted pueda enfrentarse a la par contra Jiraiya.

**Caberna Ryūchi**

Una vez en el interior de la Caverna Ryūchi. Naruto conocio a la Serpiente Sabia y converso con ella largo y tendido.

Naruto fue hasta una zona de aguas termales, donde comenzo a entrenar su Senjutsu, tal y como se lo habian dicho Kam y la Serpiente Sabia.

**::::::::::::::::::::: **

Kam recivio la visita de un par de miembros del Valle Shiro: El hogar de los Zorros.

Hablaron sobre lo que venia, sobre como ganarles al clan Gama y a Akatsuki; en esos momentos el Chacra de su invocador se desplego.

Los Zorros fueron guiados por Kam. Hasta la zona de aguas termales: Naruto habia alcanzado el punto maximo del Modo Sanin en menos de un dia.

Lo cual causo que las serpientes y los zorros se pusieran palidos.

El cabello de Naruto se alargo hasta media espalda, su cuerpo se cubrio con escamas de color azulplatino, Naruto abrio sus ojos que eran dorados con la pupila rasgada.

—**Felicidades Naruto**—dijo Kam sorprendido—**Has obtenido el modo Sabio, gracias al Chacra inagotable de Mayu-San.**

En eso, aparecio una serpiente hembra, con una Katana en su boca, Naruto tomo la Katana: La hoja de la Katana eran blanca como la nieve y el mango de la misma parecia ser una Serpiente.

—Esta es la Katana: Hebi no Kiba (Colmillo de Serpiente) —dijo la serpiente Sara, que era la que habia traido la Katana ante Naruto—Solo Naruto-Sama deberia de ser capaz de empuñarla, al ser "**El Sabio de la Profecia"**. Es el unico capaz de empuñarla, ademas... — Un fuerte estallido y una gran cortina de humo se hiso presente en el lugar.

Naruto empuño la Katana seguro de si mismo.

En eso, aparecieron numerosos miembros del clan Kitsune y todos los del clan Hebi se pusieron en posicion de ataque, aunque Naruto no entendia nada.

Cuando el humo se discipo; se podian ver a: Jiraiya, junto a Fugaku y Shiba.

Naruto miro al Sanin y sus acompañantes con una rabia casi inexplicable, por lo cual se activo el Edengan en el ojo visible del rubio.

—¿¡QUE HACES TU AQUI!? —grito Naruto al Gama Sanin. Jiraiya iba a responder, pero Naruto saco la Katana Hebi no Kiba y en la otra saco la Katana Hitomi.

—Perdoname por llegar de improvisto Naruto… pero no puedo permitir que estos clanes mediocres se atrevan a…—Jiraiya no termino de hablar, puesto que Hitomi fue lanzada por Naruto y se clavo a pocos metros de su cabeza.

—Vuelve a insultar al clan Kitsune o al Clan Hebi… y te prometo que la proxima vez, esa Katana se clavara en tu cabeza—dijo Naruto friamente, estiro su mano y la Katana volvio a él. Naruto guardo a Hitomi en el sello de su mano, y en esa misma mano aparecio una Biju Dama — ¿Aun estas aqui? En ese caso… creo que tendre que extinguir a todo el Clan Gama… por el bien de la humanidad—Esto hiso que a Jiraiya comenzara a sudar frio.

—¡Naruto, escuchame!... —pidio el hombre, pero la Biju Dama fue lanzada de improvisto matando a Shiba.

—¡MA-CHAN! —grito Fugasaku al ver a su esposa muerta. Entonces escupio su aceite, con la intencion de dejar a Naruto en un estado inflamable, pero Naruto uso un Kamui y el aceite fue a parar a _"quien sabe donde"_

—**Mokuton: Mokusei Shuriken (Elemento Madera: Shuriken de Madera)**—Miles de Shuriken, fueron hacia los Sapos; Jiraiya salto esquivando el ataque. Pero, varios sapos cayeron muertos—Vete… Jiraiya. Vete y olvidare todo esto—pidio Naruto, para luego sonreir—A no ser... que desees ser el primero en probar mi Modo Sanin... Nadie podria soportar una batalla de semejante calibre—Naruto volteo a mirar a los miembros del Clan Hebi que lo estaban apoyando y babeaban Veneno. Los miembros del Clan Kitsune, mostraban los dientes.

Jiraiya entendio que jamas podria ganar una batalla como aquella.

Naruto desplego su Chacra por todo el lugar. Los miembros de los clanes Hebi y Kitsune parecian calmados. Mientras que los del clan Gama y Jiraiya se ahogaban a causa del denso Chacra de Naruto.

—Fugasaku… Fugasaku-Sama… tenemos… tenemos que salir de aqui—dijo Jiraiya mientras que él y su clan desaparecian.

Naruto no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta, chasqueo sus dedos y los miembros del Clan Kitsune desaparecieron.

—Naruto-Sama—Siseo Kam—Lo mejor sera que usted vuelva a Konoha

—Si—dijo Naruto, mientras que se "liberaba" del modo Sanin y les sonreia—Nos volveremos a ver Chicos… lo prometo—Naruto desaparecio en un Shunshin.

::::::::::::::::::

Sorprendentemente (y casi le causa un infarto) Haku, Natsuki, Mikoto y Nii. Se llevaban muy bien.

Naruto dividio los dias de la semana para hacer que sus novias, se sintieran especiales y mas que nada para evitar que se mataran entre ellas.

**Haku** el Lunes; **Natsuki **el Martes; **Mikoto** el Miercoles; **Ritsuko** el Jueves; **Mayu** el Viernes y **Nii** el Sabado.

**Guarida de Akatsuki.**

—Ha pasado una semana, desde el fallo de Hidan y Kakuzu para capturar a Nibi—informo el supuesto Hashirama a los demas miembros de Akatsuki—Aun asi... debemos de centrar en capturar a los demas: **Hachibi** sellado en el Kazekage; **Gobi** sellado en Han; **Rokubi** sellado en Utakata; **Chomei** sellado en Fu; **Nibi** sellado en una chica llamada Nii y finalmente Kyuubi que seguimos sin saber donde se encuentra. ¡NO IMPORTA COMO PERO DEBEMOS DE CAPTURAR A LOS DEMAS BIJUS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Katana (Hitomi) Baston de Sanin (Aka).**

**Un par de cosas sobre los Hokages antes de iniciar:**

***En este Fic. Minato es el 3° Hokage y no Hiruzen.**

***Madara fue el 2° Hokage y no Tobirama.**

**OC Yogan Natsuki; Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yumi. **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Diego: Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo nosotros. Lamentamos haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro.**

**Laura: Pensabamos en como continuar los demas Fics. Es por eso mismo que estuvimos desaparecidos. Tuvimos una larga lluvia de ideas.**

**Diego: Y para ayudarnos a presentar el capitulo de hoy. Tenemos a 2 invitados muy especiales—El publico comienza a murmurar nombres—Uno de ellos ya lo conocen… es nuestro gran amigo: ¡Zafir09!** **—El publico comienza a aplaudir.**

**Laura: Y el segundo invitado, es uno de los personajes del Universo de Naruto… un personaje que lo daria todo por su aldea y ¡MAS!** **—El publico nuevamente comienza a murmurar—Es… ¡Shimura Danzo!**

**Zafir09: ¡¿Cómo carajos se les ocurre a ambos, traer a ese desgraciado?!** **—grita nuestro amigo, mientras que toma a Diego por el cuello de la camisa. Y comienza a pegarle para desquitarse. El publico comienza a lanzarle cosas a Danzo.**

**Laura: Comencemos con el Capitulo; en lo que yo logro que Zafir09 no mate a Diego ¬¬U**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Calabozo de la Mansion Uchiha**

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Sasuke desperto al escuchar como si algo o alguien se hubiese golpeado contra los barrotes del calabozo.

—Sasuke—dijo una voz Uchiha pensaba que solo era una Psicosis debido a la deshidratacion y a la soledad—¡SASUKE! ¡ESTOY EN LA VENTANA!

—Hola… Suigetsu ¿Qué haces aqui? —**pregunto** Sasuke.

—Antes que nada… ¿Por qué estas aquí encerrado? Sakura, Kakashi y yo, te hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea—dijo Suigetsu.

—Intente matar a esa mocosa; Shiro—dijo Sasuke mientras que la sangre le herbia de la ira.

—Te sacare de aqui—dijo Suigetsu, mientras que formaba sellos—**2****丁****, Nichō (Jutsu: Doble Pistola de Agua)** —Suigetsu formo sus dedos como pistolas y lanzo un par de proyectiles realmente potentes que destruyeron el ventanal—Anda Sasuke, salgamos de aquí.

—Voy—dijo Sasuke.

Ambos amigos se dieron a la fuga de Konoha. Ambos sabian lo que pensaba el otro… uir hacia Otogakure. En busqueda de Orochimaru.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba durmiendo, en compañía de Haku, Natsuki y Yugito. Los **4** reposaban en la cama, en brazos de morfeo sin molestar a nadie y sin ser molestados.

Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los despertaron. El joven y las feminas se vistieron rapidamente.

Naruto abrio la puerta y se encontro con su tia Konan.

—Naruto-Kun. Sasuke y Suigetsu han escapado de la aldea—le dijo Konan. Su sobrino abrio los ojos sorprendido y luego apreto los puños con fuerza, miro dentro de su habitacion—Chicas; Sasuke y Suigetsu , han escapado de la aldea. Tenemos que ir tras ellos—Naruto, salio seguido por sus compañeras de equipo y la Jinchuriki.

**Torre del Hokage**

Minato se encontraba conversando con su antecesor: Uchiha Madara. Sobre la reciente decercion de Sasuke y Suigetsu.

—Debemos de enviar a un equipo ANBU tras el Uchiha y el mocoso del agua—dijo Minato.

—No Minato—nego Madara con la cabeza—Acabo de hablarlo con Mito, Hiruzen y Tobirama… a ninguno de nosotros, nos parece que un equipo ANBU sea suficiente para detener a ambos chicos, ademas, ¿Y si Orochimaru se presentara en el lugar ante Sasuke y Suigetsu? Los ANBUS no tendrian ninguna aportunidad.

—¿Y a que horas se dio esa reunion entre lideres de clanes de la cual yo no sabia? —pregunto Minato un tanto molesto con su suegro. Madara se quedo pensativo.

—Se dio… en las horas de la madrugada, **3:00** o quizas **4:00**… es un tema que simplemente ya teniamos previsto que sucediera, asi que lo estabamos…—Madara no siguio hablando, puesto que un Shunshin de agua y luz se hiso presente en el lugar.

—Equipo **0** presentandose—dijo Natsuki—Lord Hokage, lo mejor sera que nosotros vayamos tras Sasuke y Suigetsu, somos el unico equipo, capaz de pararles los pies a ese par.

Minato suspiro derrotado, tomo voz de mando y dijo—¡MUY BIEN. EQUIPO **0;** CAPTUREN A UCHIHA SASUKE Y HOZUKI SUIGETSU! —El equipo **0** desaparecio en el aire.

**Valle del Fin**

Cuando Suigetsu y Sasuke llegaron al Valle del fin. Se encontraron con Orochimaru y sus: **5** del Sonido.

—Hola Sasuke-Kun—saludo la Sanin sonriendole de una forma casi perturbadora al Uchiha—Muy bien… esto es lo que haran: Sasuke, Suigetsu y Tayuya. Seran guiados hasta mi base en la Nacion del Fuego.

—¿Y usted, Lord Orochimaru? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Yo tengo que hacerme cargo del Hokage—dijo Orochimaru, siendo seguido por Kabuto. Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia Konoha.

Mientras que Sasuke, Suigetsu y sus acompañantes iban en direccion a la base, fueron interceptados por: Naruto, Haku, Natsuki, Yugito, Madara y los ANBUS que les acompañaron.

A los pies de Naruto habia un Kitsune azul que luego desaparecio en el aire.

—Madara-Jiji… ve por Orochimaru, seguramente va hacia Konoha y necesitaran mucha ayuda—dijo Naruto.

Madara comenza a reirse—Los Zorros parecen ser muy buenos espias—Madara miro a los ANBU —Apoyenlo, yo volvere a Konoha—El Uchiha mayor desaparecio en un Shunshin de fuego.

Naruto se puso en posicion, mientras que los miembros de **Los 5 del Sonido**, iban hacia él y sus compañeras de equipo.

—**Katon: Seiza no sasoriza (Estilo de Fuego: Constelacion de Scorpio)** **—**Naruto miro hacia el cielo y escupio una gran cantidad de proyectiles, que fueron cayendo simulando una lluvia de estrellas: **42** proyectiles de fuego cayeron sobre los miembros de Otogakure. Pero aun no estaba derrotados.

Haku vio el momento justo para contraatacar.

—**Suiton: Kurāken mizu (Estilo de Agua: Kraken de Agua)** —exclamo Haku. Del rio a espaldas del grupo, unos grandes tentaculos sostuvieron a los 5 del Sonido y los arrastraron hacia el agua. Ahogandolos.

Sasuke sintio como el sello lo lastimaba mientras que se apoderaba de su mente.

Su piel se cubrio con unas marcas negras, la esclarotica de su ojo derecho se volvio negra y el iris amarillo.

—Sa… Sasuke—dijo Suigetsu intentando alcansar a su amigo, pero Sasuke se volvio irracional y ataco al peliblanco.

—¡SUIGETSU! —grito Haku, intentando alcanzar a Suigetsu. Pero Naruto la detuvo, Naruto puso su mano en el suelo y exclamo:

—¡Kushiyose no Jutsu!—una gran cortina de humo se alzo y de ella salio Kan.

—**¿En que le pudo servir, Naruto-Sama?**—pregunto Kan

—Saca a Suigetsu y a las chicas de aquí, Kan—ordeno Naruto. El zorro tomo al peliblanco, se acerco a las Kunoichis y desaparecieron en un Shunshin, dejando solo a Naruto y a Sasuke.

—¿No te parece adecuado volver a luchar en este lugar? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Lo unico positivo… es que ahora no esta Shiro para detenernos—dijo Naruto, mientras que sonreia maleficamente— ¡AHORA PODRE LUCHAR CON TODO MI PODER! —Naruto comenzo a despertar las colas de ambos Bijus: Tanto las de Ritsuko, como las de Mayu. Haciendo que apareciera un Chacra rojo y uno negro, tomando un total de **19** colas. Un poder, que hiso que a Sasuke le costara respirar, a causa del gran poder del rubio. En la mano de Naruto aparecio una bola negra—**Meiton: Rasengan**—Naruto se diriguio hacia Sasuke a gran velocidad.

Sasuke intentaba mantener la calma, despertando el Sharingan de **3** tomoes.

Alcanzo a desviar la poderosa fueron enviados en direcciones opuestas: Naruto cayo sobre la estatua de Madara y Sasuke sobre la de Hashirama.

Naruto se lanzo sobre Sasuke; Sasuke saco unos hilos, atados a unas Shuriken que lanzo contra Naruto.

Naruto, gracias al Edengan y al Geass _**(Que ademas de controlar a la gente, tambien le permitia ver el futuro)**_ consiguio escapar a los hilos de Sasuke; le pego un puño que le quebro la quijada al pelinegro. Y luego le pego una patada que termino por lanzar al Uchiha contra un bosque.

—Edengan—los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos con un patron de ondas y **9** tomoes.

Sasuke salio del bosque y con su Sharingan en su penultima etapa, vio el "Sharingan" de Naruto. Un Dojutsu identico al Sharingan pero con mas tomoes y por lo visto… mucho mas poderoso que su propio Dojutsu, esto le hiso enfadar y sentirse celoso ¿Por qué un "Dobe"como él tenia esa clase de Sharingan y no él? asi que le ataco con un Jutsu Katon.

—**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego)** —Sasuke escupio la tecnica que contra Naruto.

—**Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Elemento de Fuego: Destruccion mangnifica de fuego)** **—**la llamarada de Naruto apago la de Sasuke y fue contra el Uchiha—**Amaterasu**—llamas negras se añadieron a la tecnica que tenia a Sasuke completamente asustado, que lo quemaron de lleno.

Sasuke cayo al suelo, con quemaduras de 4° imposibilitado para moverse.

—_¿Como…? ¿Cómo es posible que el Dobe pueda hacer una tecnica como esa?_—Penso Sasuke completamente aterrorizado.

Naruto camino hacia él, extendio la palma de su mano y miro fijamente al portador del Sharingan

—Orochimaru debe de estar en Konoha—le dijo Naruto, mientras que su cuerpo era recubierto por escamas de serpiente azulplateado—**Gijutsu Hebi:****Tai hebi (Tecnica de serpientes: Atadura de Serpientes)** —Un par de serpientes salieron de la mano de Naruto e inmovilizaron a Sasuke, lo mordieron en el cuello, implantandole un veneno que durmio sus extremidades.

Naruto volvio a realizar sellos, puso 2 dedos en la frente del Uchiha y una luz salio de sus dedos—**Fuinjutsu: Ginō-shū (Arte de Sellado: Habilidad Prisionera)** **—**En la frente de Sasuke aparecio una letra **S**

Naruto cargo con Sasuke y lo llevo hasta Konoha.

**Konoha**

Al llegar a Konoha, la encontro siendo atacada por Otogakure y obviamente por su lider, Orochimaru.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto dejo a Sasuke en un hospital para que fuera atendido. Mientras que él iba en busqueda de Orochimaru.

Esa mujer era muy problemática ¿Quién sabe desde hace cuanto que habia iniciado en ataque a Konoha?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—¡Naruto! —dijo Haku al ver a su novio— Gracias a Kami, que llegaste… **Hyoton: Katana kōri (Elemento de Hielo: Katana de Hielo)** **—**Una Katana aparecio en las manos de Haku mientras que despedazaba a los Shinobis de Otogakure.

—Oigan… Romeo y Julieta—era Zabuza, mientras que realizaba una cadena de sellos—Concentrense en defender Konoha… **Suiton: Jōmyō no Hashirimizu (Elemento Agua: Golpe mortal de Agua)** **—**Lo que parecian ser troncos de agua, golpeaban a los Shinobis de Oto.

—¡Muy bien!... —dijo Naruto mientras que juntaba la punta de los dedos de sus manos, en el centro de sus manos comenzo a aparecer una luz blanca, que sego por unos instantes a Zabuza y Haku, luego entrelazo sus dedos y pronuncio la tecnica—**Kōton:Kōdama (Elemento Luz: Esfera de Luz)** **—**la esfera de luz salio hacia los Shinobis de Otogakure, golpeandolos y produciendo grandes desgarres musculares, dejandolos inmoviles y a merced de los Shinobis de Konoha, volvio a juntar sus manos y luego extendio su mano derecha—**Kōton:Kōya (Elemento Luz: Flechas de Luz)** —las flechas acabaron con un gran numero de los Shinobis de Otogakure, haciendoles uir.

—Tenemos que encontrar a mi suegro…—Haku se sonrojo y no dijo nada mas. A Naruto y a Zabuza les aparecio una gran gota detrás de sus cabezas.

Justo cuando iban a ir a buscar al Hokage, la muralla Oeste fue destruida y una gran serpiente blanca de **8** cabezas aparecio.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

—Es… Yamata no Orochi—dijo un aldeano al ver la serpiente blanca de **8** cabezas.

—_Rayos… Yamata esta del lado de Orochimaru ¿Cómo se supone que pueda yo…?_—Naruto penso en un plan; pero algo le decia que no les haria ninguna gracia a sus clanes de invocacion: Uso su modo Sanin, llevo Chacra en ambos sellos de invocacion, puso ambas manos en el suelo y una gran cortina de humo aparecio frente a Yamata. Cuando el humo se discipo, se podia ver un Zorro de **5** colas, pero en vez de pelos, tenia escamas blancas.

—**¿Qué es esto Naruto-Sama?** —pregunto el ser hablando con **2** voces **(N/A: Como cuando Goku y Vegeta se fusionan con los pendientes)**—**¡Ha… ya veo! Una fusion de 2 de los miembros mas poderosos de cada uno de nuestros respectivos clanes**—el ser miro a su enemigo y sonrio—**Kitsune Dama—**Una gran bola de Chacra negro fue disparada contra la serpiente. Mientras que con sus patas cortaba las cabezas de la serpiente, sin darle tiempo a defenderse.

Cuando a Yamata solo le quedaba una cabeza, comenzo a mermar de tamaño, pero no mucho.

Naruto deshiso su ser de invocacion y aun en el aire, realizo una nueva invocacion, dando paso a una nueva cortina de humo para mostrar una nueva serpiente de escamas azules.

Orochimaru aparecio sobre Manda, Yamata estaba por desaparecer, pero Naruto, con su mano derecha invoco su Katana: **Hebi no Kiba**; y corto la ultima cabeza de Yamata, el cuerpo de la gran serpiente se transformo en una luz y una espada igual que Kusanagi aparecio en la mano izquierda de Naruto.

Orochimaru se sorprendio al ver la nueva espada.

—Hola Naruto— dijo la Sanin con los ojos cerrados, esto ultimo le dio mala espina a Naruto. La Sanin abrio sus ojos, en los cuales tenia un Mangekyou Sharingan—Vaya… según parece, no puedes dejar de mirar mis hermosos ojos ¿o no?

—Mangekyou Sharingan—dijo Naruto, mientras que sus ojos cambiaban al Mangekyou de Indra—Creo que le sacaste un par a Danzo y comenzaste a jugar con ellos hasta alcanzar dicho nivel ¿verdad?

—Asi es—dijo Orochimaru, mientras que sacaba a la Kusanagi original de su garganta—Espero que estes preparado para una lucha de Kenjutsu.

Orochimaru se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Naruto y lanzo un tajo hacia el cuello del Jinchuriki.

Pero el rubio consiguio bloquear el ataque del Sanin y le lanzo una patada.

Orochimaru salto alejandose del joven rubio.

—No eres… nada malo en cuanto al Kenjutsu… Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Orochimaru, mientras que se preparaba para lanzar un golpe de Kenjutsu.

Pero Naruto fue mas veloz y le pego con el mango de su Katana, al Sanin en la cabeza. Luego, decapito al Sanin.

Pero Orochimaru se deshiso en algo parecido a una… pasta blanca, que poco a poco desaparecia.

—_Asi que decidio uir…_—penso Naruto mientras que se daba media vuelta, para volver a su aldea, pensaba en la reciente batalla y en como pudo haber conseguido en Sharingan Orochimaru, eso en verdad seria un gran problema—_…O quizas no haya uido._ _—_Unas manos salieron de la tierra tomando a Naruto por sus pies y comenzaron a undirlo en la tierra. Pero Naruto desplego su Modo Sanin, tomo a la serpiente por sus manos y lo lanzo contra un arbol. Dejando a Orochimaru aturdido. Naruto realizo una cadena de sellos y toco la frente de Orochimaru— **Fuinjutsu: Ginō-shū (Arte de Sellado: Habilidad Prisionera)** **—**Un simbolo con la forma de letra **S.**

Kabuto aparecio y le lanzo una bomba de humo a Naruto que nublo su vision; Kabuto tomo a su amo y desaparecio. 

—_Maldito… Kabuto… Me… me esta costando respirar_—penso Naruto.

—_**Ese desgraciado…**_ —dijo Ashura—_**Lo que lanzo fue un anestecico en forma de gas… ¡Ese desgraciado de Kabuto! **_

—_**Al menos…**_—dijo Mayu, quien tambien parecia estar por caer dormida o algo parecido—_**Al menos… pudimos darle un "regalo" a Orochimaru…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hospital de Konoha**

Sakura estaba junto a Sasuke, mientras que este era estabilizado por los ninjas medicos.

Hace apenas unos minutos, Sasuke habia comenzado a convulcionarse.

Naruto, Haku, Natsuki e Yugito. Aparecieron por alli. Naruto miraba como intentaban curar al Uchiha.

—Si dejan de aplicar Chacra… entonces él dejara de convulcionarse—dijo Naruto. Todos voltearon a mirarle y Sakura camino hacia Naruto; Sakura intento golpear al Jinchuriki por lo qe acababa de decir, pero Natsuki le pego a la joven un puño que le hizo "volar" hasta el otro lado de la habitacion—Hagan lo que les digo... solo es un… efecto secundario por el sello que le puse.

—¿¡QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE A SASUKE-KUN; BAKA!? —le grito Sakura, mientras que una vez mas intentaba alcansarle para golpearle, pero nuevamente Natsuki le hiso retroceder.

—Tenia que traer a ese traidor, Suigetsu estara mejor en un par de horas—en eso aparecio un Zorro gris.

—**Naruto-Sama… Akatsuki ira tras Shukaku y Nanabi**—dijo el Zorro.

**Ahora, comenzaba la guerra contra Akatsuki. En un par de horas, Orochimaru moriria y con él uno de los mayores enemigos del Mundo Shinobi.**


	8. Quizas algo mas grande

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yuki (Enemiga)**

**Quizas… algo mas grande**

Una niña de cabello azabache, con mechones rubios y de ojos azules. Estaba bajo un arbol en un campo de entrenamiento.

Habian arboles cortados como mantequilla, Shuriken aquí y alla.

—_Hace como __**3**__ años que Otosan se fue de entrenamiento con Tsunade-Bachan ¿Cuándo volveras Otosan?_ —penso la niña, mientras que abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba amargamente, extrañando a su padre.

En eso, sintio un Chacra cerca de ella; la niña volteo a mirar, esperando ver a sus hermanos mayores y con sus hermosos ojos azules empañados, se encontro con un Zorro de pelaje verde.

—**Hola Shiro. Soy Mack y te traigo un mensaje de Naruto**—dijo el Zorro. La niña dejo de llorar y se aproximo al canino.

—¿Un mensaje de Otosan? ¿Cuál es? —El Kitsune lanzo una bola verde hacia el cielo; que a medida que subia, iba cambiando de colores, un expectaculo hermoso, que definitivamente le alegro el dia a la niña; luego mostro un baston que tenia la cabeza de un Kitsune— ¿Un palo de madera? ¿Eso es todo? —pregunto la niña desilucionada.

—**Naruto-Sama dice que no es un baston ordinario. Es el baston que pertenecio al Uzukage; Naruto-Sama estuvo entrenando en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure; si pronuncias la palabra**: **«Kitsune no hogo»** **un Zorro aparecera para protegerte de cualquier enemigo**—Explico el zorro.

—**Kitsune no Hogo**—un Zorro morado aparecio, ademas de sentir que sus orejas habian desaparecido, comenzo a tocar su rostro asustada, hasta que encontro que ahora era… Una Niña Kitsune: Tenia orejas de Kitsune cubiertas de pelo negro, sus ojos azules tenian la pupila rasgada y una esponjosa cola de Kitsune. La cara de la pequeña heredera tanto de los clanes: Uchiha, Namikaze como Uzumaki; se puso roja de coraje y solo pudo gritar —¡OTOSAN! —Sus abuelos, tios y madre se asustaron al escuchar a la niña llamar a Naruto.

Todos fueron corriendo solo para encontrarla convertida en una Chica Kitsune.

Itachi y Shisui les salieron volando por una hemorragia nasal, al ver a su hermanita menor de ese modo.

Fueron cruelmente reprendidos por su madre en cuanto recobraron la conciencia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jiraiya y Kakashi, caminaban por en medio de la aldea.

—Los movimientos de Akatsuki han empezado a ser mas grandes, solo Naruto y su clan espia de Kitsunes saben cual es el plan de Akatsuki; pero él parece haberse vuelto un tanto paranoico y no consegui que me dijera nada—dijo Jiraiya.

—Pero… usted ha vuelto solo. Ademas… pense que Naruto y sus novias, se habian ido de Konoha en compañía de Tsunade—dijo Kakashi.

—Me los encontre y…—Jiraiya dejo de hablar al ver una Boa Esmeralda _**(espalda verde con el estomago amarillo)**_ que le miraba fijamente.

—_**Jiraiya-San**_—Siseo la serpiente—_**Soy una mensajera de Naruto-Sama—**_Esto hiso que ambos Shinobis se calmaran—_**Naruto-Sama… le envia este pergamino**_—la serpiente regurtijo un pergamino negro—_**En el interior del mismo, encontrara los nombres de los miembros de Akatsuki, que han sido debidamente neutralizados hasta el dia de hoy por: Naruto-Sama y Lady Tsunade.**_ —La serpiente comenzo a irse, pero parecia haberse dado cuenta de algo y volteo a mirar a los Shinobis—**Es verdad… diganle a Shiro-Sama y a Mikoto-Sama; que mañana a primera hora, Naruto estara de nuevo en Konoha.**

Ambos hombres presentaron el pergamino al Hokage. Los miembros neutrailizados eran: Hidan, Kakusu, Yumi y Kisame.

—Muy bien, preparen todo la venida de Naruto—dijo Minato feliz de volver a ver a su hijo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, Natsuki y Yugito. Acababan de volver a Konoha.

Naruto vestia: una chaqueta de mangas negras y torzo naranja, un pantalon naranja y una bandana de Konoha negra.

Haku vestia: Una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalon negro, con la bandana de Konoha en su frente.

Natsuki vestia: Una chaqueta roja y una falda roja.

Yugito vestia: Una camisa lila y un pantalon ANBU negro.

(Tsunade y Shizune visten como en Shippuden)

—Lo mejor sera ir a ver a Minato y luego veremos que hacer con Akatsuki—dijo Tsunade. Todos usaron en Shunshin al mismo tiempo, creando una inmenza cortina de humo.

**Torre del Hokage**

Una gran cortina de humo se levanto y Minato saco uno de sus Kunais para realizar el "Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador" de ser necesario.

De la cortina de humo. Salieron **6** personas que Minato conocia a la perfeccion: Su hijo, sus **3** nueras, su Okasan y su Imoto.

Naruto le conto lo que estaba ocurriendo y sobre su plan para salvar a los Jinchurikis restantes.

Minato dijo que era una proesa muy arriesgada; pero Naruto dijo que su plan seria fundar una nueva aldea, en la cual todos los Jinchurikis estarian a salvo.

—¿Por donde comenzaras hijo? —pregunto Minato interesado en el plan de su hijo seria lo mejor para todos los Jinchurikis.

—Ire a buscar a Gaara y luego al Jinchuriki de Nanabi—explico Naruto. Mientras que se daba media vuelta y realizaba un Shunshin para ir a buscar a su amigo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sunagakure**

La noche caia sobre Sunagakure.

Sabaku no Gaara. Jinchuriki del Ichibi y Godaime Kazekage.

Se encontraba defendiendose de un hombre: cabello rubio, tenia un ojo "robotico" y vestia una tunica negra con nubes rojas… el hombre montaba sobre un pajaro hechode arcilla, que escapaba de los certeros ataques de arena del Kazekage.

—Definitivamente eres un Jinchuriki—dijo el hombre rubio—¿Pero como supiste que estaba aqui?

—En el desierto… no se encuentran ese tipo de aves—dijo el Kazekage.

—Ya veo—dijo el hombre, mientras que permanecia estatico... esperando el momento justo para atacar al Kazekage.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Deidara siempre es asi—dijo un hombre vestido como un Shinobi de Suna.

A su lado, un hombre que claramente tambien perteneciente a Akatsuki.

—Debes de salir de aqui—dijo el Akatsuki—Si te ven, estaremos en problemas.

—Si… Sasori-Sama—dijo el espia de Akatsuki mientras que realizaba un Shunshin.

—_Date prisa y termina Deidara… no me gusta esperar_—penso Hidan.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha**

Nagato, Konan, Kakashi, Naruto, Haku y Natsuki. Se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage.

—¿Saben su mision? —pregunto sombrio el Hokage.

—Salvar a Suna no Gaara y detener a los Shinobis de Akatsuki, que se presenten—dijo Nagato.

—¡Muy bien!... ¡Vayan! —Ordeno El Hokage.

Una gran cortina de humo, se alzo al momento en el cual los Shinobis desaparecieron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Kazekage**

—Gaara, voy a entrar—advirtio Kankuro, al momento de hacer girar la perilla y entrar en la oficina—¿Adonde se fue?

—¡Kankuro!— dice un Shinobi —¡Kazekage-Sama, esta luchando en el aire!

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto Kankuro, mientras que se aproximaba a la ventana y veia a su hermano atacar con su arena a un hombre.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Al parecer… mis movimientos cuidadosos no fueron utiles—dice Deidara—Pero lo bueno sera que no tendre que buscarte—Con su ojo «robotico», grabo el rostro del Kazekage—Gaara alzo sus manos y una gran cantidad de arena de la aldea se alzo en el aire para atacar a Deidara—Esto puede empeorar… lo mejor sera que yo me…

—**Fuuton: Yari (Elemento Viento: Cuchilla)** —dijo una voz, que a pesar de todo el tiempo que habia pasado… Gaara reconocio perfectamente y sonrio al ver como los recuerdos golpeaban su mente; Algo invisible golpeo al rubio miembro de Akatsuki y su ave, haciendole caer de ella—Hola Chico Arenoso.

—Hola… Naruto, me alegro de verte. Madre tambien parece estar feliz de sentir a mi abuela y mi tia—dijo el Kazekage.

—Luego reunimos a la familia Gaara—dijo Naruto volando y apareciendo al lado del Kazekage.

—_Hum…_ _**2**_ _Jinchurikis… esto no me lo esperaba_—penso Deidara—_Es tanto bueno, como malo—_Deidara estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no alcanzo a ver como una serpiente, mordia su cuello y le pasaba un potente veneno—_Ya veo… asi que las historias eran reales… El clan Hebi abandono a Orochimaru_— Deidara elevo vuelo en su ave y escapo_._

—Oye, Gaara… tenemos que seguirlo—dijo Naruto—Hice que una Cobra le mordiera… puedo seguir el rastro del veneno.

—Me temo que no podre—dijo Gaara, mientras que hacia que la arena retrocediera y él se adentraba en la Mansion del Kazekage—Tengo que quedarme aquí y velar por el bien de Suna; Naruto.

—En ese caso… permite que algunas de mis invocaciones cuiden Suna, para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar ¿Te parece? —pregunto Naruto. En ese instante, le llego una llamada a su intercomunicador—Haku-Chan... tengan mucho cuidado, es un criminal de rango S.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku, Natsuki y Kakashi seguian a Deidara, mientras que el Akatsuki se movia en su pajaro.

Kakashi activo el Mangekyou Sharingan y luego la habilidade del Kamui.

La habilidad del Mangekyou tomo el brazo a Deidara; hasta el punto, en que solo consiguio arrancarle el brazo.

Luego, la misma tecnica ejercio precion sobre el otro brazo del rubio, que tambien fue arrancado de raiz.

Haku realizo una corta serie de sellos y elevo sus manos hacia Deidara.

—**Fūton: Jūha Shō (Elemento Viento: oleada descomunal)** —De las manos de la Kunoichi, salieron disparadas una serie de olas de viento, que cortaron el ave y a Deidara a la mitad por el torzo. Haku llevo sus manos a su intercomunicador e informo el resultado de la mision a Naruto—Naru-Kun. Consegui dar de baja a Deidara.

—**No estes tan segura, Haku-Chan. Tenemos que estar seguros de que efectivamente tu y Kakashi, pudieron darle de baja**—dijo Naruto —**Inspecciona, que efectivamente este muerto**.

Haku camino lentamente hacia su enemigo el cual consiguio escapar corriendo, aun que estaba mal herido y sin brazos.

—O no… no iras a ninguna parte—dijo Haku, mientras que formaba una cadena de sellos. Pero Natsuki fue mas veloz

—**Yōton no Ame (Lluvia de Lava)** —dijo Natsuki. Una lluvia de lava golpeo varias veces a Deidara, hasta carbonizarlo, Natsuki realizo una llamada por su intercomunicador—Naruto-Kun. Ahora **sí**, dimos de baja a Deidara.

—Bien. Vuelvan a Konoha, yo tengo algo que platicar con Gaara—dijo Naruto.

Las Kunoichis y el Jounin usaron su Shunshin para volver a Konoha, mientras que Naruto hablaba con Gaara.

Horas despues, Naruto volvio a Konoha, acompañado de Gaara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Kazekage y el Hokage hablaron largo y tendido, hasta que llegaron aun acuerdo: Gaara dio el manto del Kazekage a alguien mas.

Temari y él se convertirian en Shinobis de la nueva aldea propuesta por Naruto y encontrarian a los Jinchurikis restantes.

—Muy bien—dijo Gaara—Somos **3** Jinchurikis y son **4** Bijus ¿Por donde seguiremos buscando?

—Temari y Gaara, ustedes iran a Kumogakure: hablaran con el Raigake **A** y le pediran una audiencia entre: Naruto y Killer Bee—dijo Minato—Naruto y Yugito, ustedes iran a buscar al Jinchuriki de Nanabi y yo ire a Kiri a buscar a Yagura, quien es el Jinchuriki de Sanbi.

—Quizas—interrumpio Naruto—Sea mejor que Otosan y Gaara vayan a hablar con el Raikage y le expliquen: El plan y la situacion; Yugito y Haku iran a buscar al Jinchuriki de Nanabi y yo ire a Kiri a buscar a Yagura.

Todos fueron a comer, a descansar y a prepararse para iniciar el plan de salvar a los Jinchurikis restantes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**Oficina del Raikage**

El Raikage **A**, se encontraba en penumbras en su oficina y un ANBU se presento ante él arrodillandose.

—Lord Raikage—dijo un **ANBU**—Lord Hokage y lord Kazekage se encuentran pidiendo una junta con usted.

—_Debe de ser un tema muy… peligroso o de gran urgencia para nuestras aldeas si es que ellos __**2**__ estan aquí._ _—_penso el Raikage, luego ordeno en voz alta—Hazlos pasar.

—Hai—dijo el **ANBU** al momento de desaparecer.

Minutos despues, los **3** Kages charlaban como si sus aldeas fueran aliadas desde siempre.

—Efectivamente, proteger a los jinchurikis sera la principal obligacion de las Naciones Shinobi—dijo el Raikage—¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

—Aun quedamos **5** Jinchurikis—señalo el Kazekage—Killer Bee: Jinchuriki del Gyuki; Namikaze Naruto: Jinchuriki de Kyubi y Jubi; Yagura: el Jinchuriki de Sanbi, el Jinchuriki de Nanabi y yo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—**El escondite de Akatsuki queda en el Pais de los Rios**—informo un Kitsune de pelaje azabache a Naruto, quien estaba en su modo Sabio Hebi. Por lo cual, la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, se cubria por escamas azulplatino; sin embargo, esta apariencia semi reptiliana, no asustaba a Yugito, quien era la compañera de Naruto.

¿Su mision? Salvar a Nanabi y su Jinchuriki de Akatsuki.

—Buen trabajo, Sigfried—dijo Naruto a su invocacion—Ahora, tenemos que ir a salvar a Nanabi y su Jinchuriki…

—Naruto-Kun… ¿como sabes donde estan Nanabi y su Jinchuriki? —pregunto Yugito a su pareja.

—Jubi esta conectada con todas sus hijas… y el Modo Sanin es muy util… debemos de darnos prisa Sigfried… Nanabi y su Jinchuriki estan a punto de perder la batalla—le informo Naruto.

Ambos Jinchurikis llevaron mas Chacra a sus pies y aceleraron el paso.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Una joven de unos 15 años: de piel bronceada y cabello de color verde-azulado, sus ojos de color naranja, su traje de ninja consistía en una camisa blanca, brazaletes blancos y un cinturón rojo y su protector lo llevaba en su brazo. Tiene el color de piel medio oscuro; El nombre de la chica era Fū era la Jinchuriki de Nanabi.

Un hombre de piel mitad blanca y mitad negra, tenia el cabello verde y vestia la clasica tunica de Akatsuki. El hombre sonrio para si y se acerco a la chica, transformando su brazo derecho en una Katana.

—**Katon: Moeru hōyō no Jutsu (Elemento de Fuego: Jutsu de Abrazo Llameante)** —Una gran oleada de fuego golpeo al Shinobi de Akatsuki. Instandolo a uir. Y salvando a la Jinchuriki.

La joven de cabello verde-azulado, miro expectante al joven rubio que se encontraba a su lado, luego ambos precenciaron como una gran turba los rodeaba.

La turba comenzo a gritarle a Naruto que se alejara de la chica para matarla. Que ellos habian vendido a la chica a Akatsuki con tal de librarse de ella.

Naruto señalo a la turba y exclamo.

—**¡Flash Infernal! **—la gran turba fue atrapada en un «Genjutsu» en el cual cada uno de ellos se vio muriendo **10** veces y cada una mas espantosa que la anterior.

Al final, la turba cayo desmayada.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi? —pregunto la joven, Naruto iba a responder pero la chica se sonrojo y se presento—Perdoname… mi nombre es Fu.

—Deseo salvarte a ti y a los demas Jinchurikis. Deseo que entre todos, creemos una nueva aldea; una donde no seamos temidos, sino aclamadso. Una aldea… donde todos podamos vivir en paz y armonia—dijo Naruto sonriendole. Fu abrazo al joven y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.


	9. Un nuevo hogar

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yuki (Enemiga)**

**No nos gusta actualizar tan rapido: Maximo dejamos que pase dias. Pero mañana no tendremos tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Un nuevo hogar**

Con la ayuda de Minato, Naruto y sus compañeros Jinchurikis y otras _pocas_ personas, entre ellas: Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Shiro, Haku, Natsuki, Iruka, los dueños de Ichiraku, entre otros; decidieron que fundarian una nueva aldea.

Fueron a lo que habia solido ser, Uzushiogakure y con una antigua tecnica usada originalmente, por Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Pudieron levantar una nueva Aldea en las ruinas de Uzushio, renombrandola como **Uzushiogakure no sato (La aldea oculta entre el Remolino)**

Naruto aprendio a usar el Jutsu que hizo que Hagoromo fuera conocido como un dios… Uso el **Banbutsu Sozo** (Jutsu de todas las cosas). Para levantar la nueva aldea desde las cenizas.

Los aldeanos y de mas Shinobis, al comienzo se veian como formas hechas de humo negrusco que poco a poco fueron tomando "forma humana y piel"

—Muy bien— dijo Naruto sonriente, mirando a los humanos que habian salido de la nada; comenzaban a trabajar en lo que cada uno de ellos era especial; los otros Jinchurikis (y las compañeras de Naruto); aun no salian de su asombro—Vamos chicos… no se queden alli… tenemos una nueva aldea que alzar.

Se dividieron 2 zonas: La Zona Shinobi y La Zona Civil.

**Varias semanas despues de la reaparicion de la nueva Uzushio**

La nueva Uzushio comenzo a prosperar.

Pero nadie sabia como ni cuando; Si supuestamente, todas las grandes naciones se habian unido para destruir la aldea original.

Esto comenzaba a ser un verdadero problema para las Naciones Elementales; la nueva Uzushio, habia prosperado en un tiempo realmente corto y por si fuera poco; Era imposible un plan de infiltración: Varios de los mejores Shinobis de cada aldea; habian intentado infiltrarse en la nueva aldea, pero jamas volvieron a sus hogares originales.

Solo unos cuantos volvieron y todos los sobrevivientes decian lo mismo.

"_Ciegos… Vigias… Arqueros… todo escarlata"_

**Uzushio**

El Uzukage, habia dado una serie de ordenes, muy simples de cumplir.

*Todos nosotros: Tanto Shinobis como Aldeanos, poseemos Chacra… Aldeanos: Enseñen a los Shinobis a vivir del trabajo a la comunidad en la aldea; Shinobis: Enseñen a los Aldeanos sus tecnicas Ninja.

*Si todos tenemos los mismos conocimientos, entonces no tienen porque existir discordias entre nosotros.

*El amor es el camino para la prosperidad; pero tampoco significa que debemos de ser debiles.

**Konoha**

Los amigos del rubio, se preguntaban donde se encontraria su amigo cabeza hueca y tambien sobre la desaparicion de algunos lideres de Clanes que simpatizaban con el rubio.

Todos preguntaron al Hokage y Minato les dio la misma respuesta a todos: "Naruto; en compañía de sus compañeros Jinchurikis, junto a otros cuantos ex miembros de la aldea. Han decidido vivir fuera de Konoha, en una nueva aldea que ellos mismos fundaron"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato Namikaze: Sandaime Hokage; sucesor del puesto luego de su suegro Uchiha Madara y heroe de guerra.

Se encontraba en su oficina, revisando sus informes. Todo parecia estar bien en la aldea. Pero estaba preocupado por la nueva aldea que él mismo habia ayudado a fundar.

Él esperaba que su hijo le enviara una carta diciendole algo como:

"**Estimado Lord Hokage. **

**Sus nueras y su hijo, lo esperamos con los brazos abiertos en la nueva aldea Shinobi.**

**ATTE.: Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Shodaime Kage de la nueva aldea"**

O algo por el estilo.

—_¿Por qué no se comunican?_—se preguntaba Minato una y otra vez— _¿Desconfiaran de Konoha? ¿Pensaran acaso que una misiba puede ser interceptada por miembros de Akatsuki?_ _—_Minato ya habian enviado varias misivas a la nueva aldea y sin ninguna respuesta por parte de su hijo.

¿Acaso su hijo no era el Nuevo Kage? Pero ¿Quién lo era entonces?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Akatsuki estaba en un estado de Alerta Maxima. Desde hace varias semanas que habian perdido a varios de sus miembros y los Jinchurikis restantes habian desaparecido del mapa.

Obito… digo "Tobi" tenia que encontrarlos para poder finalizar: **El Plan Ojo de Luna; **que el mismisimo Senju Hashirama le habia Legado, hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Pero era imposible encontrarlos.

Asi que decidio irse en compañía de un nuevo miembro que se habia unido a las filas de Akatsuki hace pocas semanas: Uchiha Sasuke.

Tobi, aun recordaba el estado en el cual, encontro a su pariente.

Recuerdo

_Tobi fue enviado por el "Lider de Akatsuki" para encontrar la guarida de la Sanin Orochimaru y ver si algo les podria ser de utilidad en ese lugar. Al llegar a una de las bases, la encontro en llamas y una Voz rogando por ayuda. _

_Tobi se interno en la base y encontro a un desmayado y casi carbonizado: Uchiha Sasuke._

Fin del Recuerdo

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Uzushio**

**Hogar de los hermanos Sabaku.**

Una rubia, se contraba ante su hermano que como de costumbre tenia su rostro pintado de lila.

—Es sorprendente la velocidad con la cual la aldea a prosperado… ¿verdad Kankuro? —lepregunto Temari, mientras que comia un postre de la nevera.

—Si Temari… es sorprendente—dijo Kankuro mientras que trabajaba en su nueva marioneta—Lo mas sorprendete... es el hecho de que el Uzukage no haya querido responder a la misiba del Hokage. Es raro en él.

—Seguramente… se volvieron paranoicos… —decia Temari mientras que hacia pausas y comia un postre de chocolate.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprende que Gaara, no lo haya asesinado por embarazarte—decia Kankuro mientras que continuaba arreglado su marioneta y recordaba como su hermano menor, tomo con una espeluznante calma y "naturalidad" el tema del Embarazo de su hermana y mas al saber que el mismisimo Uzukage era el padre de la critura.

—Es verdad—decia Temari, mientras que seguia comiendo —Pero… No por nada, son tan sercanos ¿verdad?

—Muy cierto—dijo Kankuro, mientras que terminaba su marioneta.

**Konoha**

**Torre del Hokage**

Minato no habia recivido ningun mensaje de Uzushio. Y eso ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

Enviaria a algunos ANBUS para que buscaran a su hijo, seguramente él seria el Kage de la nueva aldea y podria preguntarle el porque ignoraba todas sus misivas.

Pero luego penso, que esa no seria una buena idea; su hijo era poderoso y los espias de otras aldeas, contaban que habia una gran movilidad en la nueva aldea.

Enviar ANBUS seria, declararles la guerra.

—_Mejor… mejor le digo a Kushina y Nagato… que vayan a Uzushio_—penso el Hokage. Quien envio a llamar a su esposa y su yerno.

**Otogakure**

**Guarida de Orochimaru**

Habia una unica cosa que la Sanin no habia logrado, luego de conseguir su Sharingan: El Mangekyou Sharingan.

Entrenaria a Sasuke y luego robaria el Mangekyou Sharingan; del mocoso Uchiha.

**Uzushio**

**Torre del Uzukage**

El Uzukage se encontraba calmado en su oficina. Las cosas en la aldea transcurrian con muy buen pie.

Ya se habia decidido, mediante una reunion en el "Salon de los **12**"

_(__**5**__ representantes de la parte Civil, un representante de cada uno de los __**5**__ clanes de Uzushio, El Kage, su guardaespaldas y su Secretaria)_

Que no tendrian ninguna alianza con las restantes Naciones Shinobi, puesto que esto mismo fue lo que destruyo a sus predecesores. Ademas estaba el "Tema Akatsuki".

Aliarce con cualquier aldea, seria como darle via libre a Akatsuki para atacarlos y tomar posesión de los restantes Jinchurikis.

El Hokage, la primera dama y su Yerno, llegaron a las puertas de Uzushio.

No fueron muy bien recividos por el guardia: Un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, su tez era blanca, sus ojos lila y vestia: Una camisa negra y un pantalon negro, tenia una Katana atada en su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que desean en Uzushio? —pregunto el Shinobi.

—Venimos para hablar con el Uzukage—respondio Nagato.

De un Shunshin de luz carmesi, salio Shiro.

—Shiro-Sama… usted no deberia de hacer eso—dijo el Shinobi que hacia guardia.

—No te preocupes… Kan y yo los guiaremos por la aldea, para asegurarnos de que no hagan nada extraño—dijo Shiro. El guarda hiso una reverencia y entraron en la aldea.

Todos en la aldea parecian listos para un carnabal.

—¿Qué es lo que se esta celebrando, Shiro? —pregunto Minato.

—Es una larga historia Jiji—dijo Shiro. El Hokage se extrañó del frio tono en la voz de su nieta, pero seguramente se tomaba muy enserio su rango de Genin, llegaron a las puertas de la oficina, que era custodiada por 2 ANBUS: Un Kunoichi con la mascara de un Shinigami y un Shinobi con la mascara de un Kitsune.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren en Uzushio? —pregunto la Kunoichi.

—Calmate Shinigami… solo buscan al Uzukage—respondio Shiro—Por sierto… ¿Has visto a Shisui-Niisan?

—Lord Uzukage se encuentra en una junta en El Salon de los **12**; Lord Shisui, la esta esperando en el lago—contesto la Kunoichi.

—Ok—respondio Shiro como aburrida, por tener que ir a entrenar con Shisui—Los dejo con Shinigami y Kitsune, yo tengo que irme —Shiro desaparecio en un Shunshin de Koton.

El Hokage, su esposa y su Cuñado se quedaron extrañados. En eso, vieron a los ANBUS tensarse y giraron sus cabezas, esperando ver a Naruto.

Pero, en cambio se encontraron con un hombre: Tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros; su cabello daba la apariencia de cuernos, en sus ojos se veia el legendario Rinnegan, vestia una camisa negra abierta, un pantalon tambien negro y en su cuello se veia el dibujo de unos Gamatamas.

Los ANBUS se arrodillaron ante el Shinobi.

—Ryuzaki-Senpai… Lord Uzukage…—comenzo a decir uno de los ANBUS.

—Aun no a salido de su reunion en el salon—dijo Ryuzaki—Ya lo se… solo, entreguenle estos papeles—dijo el pelinegro extendiendo unos papeles que uno de los ANBUS tomo entre sus manos y posteriormente los dejo en la oficina, para volver a salir.

El tal Ryuzaki desaparecio en un Shunshin.

Pasaban las horas y cuando los miembros de Konoha ya pensaban por irse, aparecio Naruto siendo seguido por los otros Jinchurikis.

Cuando Naruto los vio. Solo suspiro y dijo con un porte de lider.

—Manden a llamar a Ryuzaki-Baka—dijo el Uzukage mientras que entraba en su oficina y dejaba entrar a sus compañeros Jinchurikis y de paso a sus familiares; Naruto se sento detrás de su escritorio; Yugito a su Izquierda; Gaara a su derecha, Killer Bee al lado de Yugito y Fu al lado de Gaara.

—¿Qué es lo que desean en nuestra aldea? —pregunto Killer Bee serio. Eso sorprendio al Uzukage y a los demas Jinchurikis, por lo general seria un payaso intentando rimar; pero ahora estaba serio.

Minato tomo la palabra.

—Deseamos saber, porque no han aceptado nuestra alianza—dijo el Hokage, intentando estar serio. E intentando ganar la atencion de su hijo, quien parecia metido en otros asuntos, hablando con Yugito.

—_Donde demonios esta ese idiota_—murmuro Naruto entre dientes, Naruto intentaba mantener la calma—Fu-Chan; ¿Por favor podrias ir a buscar al Baka de Ryuzaki?

—Seguro, Zorrito—dijo Fu mientras que le daba un beso a su novio y desaparecia en un Shunshin.

—No deberia de sentirse conpunjido, Hokage-Dono—dijo Naruto serio—Daremos todas las respuestas que ustedes y los demas desean saber… durante la cumbre, si no es para mas, pueden irse.

—Naruto-Kun—hablo Kushina, intentando una conexcion con su hijo—Solo deseamos saber porque…—Kushina dejo de hablar, cuando vio una luz lila que brillaba por debajo del parche de su hijo. Naruto se llevo la mano a su ojo que permanecia tapado.

—¡TODOS BUSQUEN A RYUUZAKI; EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE! —grito el Uzukage a todo pulmon— Zetsu y Obito se diriguen hacia aca; den el aviso a los ANBUS y que alguien, saque a los de Konoha de la aldea ahora mismo.

—Hai, Naruto-Dono—dijo Gaara, al momento de extender su mano hacia los familiares de Naruto y hacerles desaparecer con la ayuda de su arena.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos los ANBUS Arqueros de Uzushio, vestian igual: Una camisa blanca y un pantalon verde. Todos lanzaron sus flechas impulsadas por Chacra hacia los enemigos de la aldea.

Minato, Kushina y Nagato; aparecieron en medio de la linea de fuego y podian escuchar a Naruto usando telepatia.

—_Gracias por nada, Lord Hokage… habiamos permanecido lejos del alcanse de Akatsuki ¡Hasta el dia de hoy!... me resulta muy sospechoso, que __**2**__ de sus miembros hayan aparecido justamente cuando ustedes me visitaban_—Las flechas cayeron sobre Zetsu transformandolo en una pasta blanca y negra. Tobi hecho a correr.

**De vuelta en Konoha**

Minato se dirigio directamente hacia su hogar. Su hijo le hechaba la culpa por la aparecion de los miembros de Akatsuki y ademas de todo no habian conseguido la alianza.

¿Pero porque ahora su hijo desconfiaba de él? ¿Qué habia pasado mientras que Uzushio era fundada?

—_Esto… parece ser un tema muy antiguo… quizas… tan antiguo como la juventud de mi suegro_—penso el Hokage mientras que daba media vuelta y se diriguia hacia los archivos mas antiguos de la aldea, algo estaba muy mal.

**3 meses despues **

**Pais del Hierro**

Todos los Kages dieron el aviso, de que debian de tener una reunion urgente, para ver que se haria en cuanto al tema de los Jinchurikis y Akatsuki.

La gran Cumbre, se llevaria a cabo en el Pais del Hierro.

El Kazekage era Kankuro y venia en compañía de Baki su asistente y guardaespaldas.

El Hokage era Minato y venia en compañía de Tsunade su asistente y Mito Gai su guardaespaldas.

La Mizukage era Mei y venia en compañía de su asistente Chojuro y Ao su guardaespaldas.

El Tsuchikage era Onoki y venia en compañía de su asistente Akatsuchi y su nieta Kurotsuchi.

—¿Cuándo llegara Uzukage-Dono? —pregunto la Mizukage impaciente.

—No deben de demorar—dijo Mifune.

En eso, se abrieron las puertas: Naruto vestia con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro; el Sombrero de Kage, era negro y tenia el Kanji de «Uzu»

Venia acompañado por: El misterioso Ryuzaki e Itachi.

—Uzukage-Sama—dijo Mifune—Me alegra que puedan acompañarnos.

—El placer es nuestro… Mifune-Sama—dijo Itachi.

—Estamos aquí, por **2** razones—Señalo Naruto impasible—Primero: Dar a conocer el resurgimiento de Uzushiogakure; Segundo: Darles a conocer, nuestra ayuda en contra de las fuerzas de Akatsuki y su verdadero lider: Senju Hashirama. —Esta revelacion los dejo a todos frios— Me compañan, los lideres de los principales clanes de Uzushio: Los representantes del Clan Uchiha: Uchiha Itachi y su prometida Uzumaki Yura; los representantes del Clan Suna: Suna no Gaara y su hermana Suna no Temari; los representantes, del Clan…—Naruto fue interrumpido por Indra, se aclaro la garganta y volvio a hablar—los representantes del Clan Taka: Taka Ryuzaki y su prometida Uzumaki Sara y finalmente, mi prometida: Uchiha Mikoto y yo: Uzumaki Naruto.

Luego de las presentaciones y muestras de respeto. Naruto chasqueo sus dedos e Itachi le entrego un largo pergamino de bordes negros; Naruto extendio el pergamino ante los demas delegados.

Para que vieran las tierras que abarcaba la nacion del Remolino y su influencia hacia las demas aldeas.

El Tsuchikage cerro sus puños y arremetio contra el Uzukage.

—¡Oye mocoso! —grito el anci… el hombre de avanzada edad, irritado—¡¿Por qué no tienen ningun acuerdo o alianza con ninguna aldea?!

Ryuzaki puso una mano en el hombro de su Kage, pero Naruto quito la mano del hombre con sus dedos: pulgar e indice y acto seguido se escucho como ejercia preción en la muñeca del peligro hasta quebrarsela.

—Porque… ya en otra ocasión… hace muchos años—comenzo a contar Ryuzaki, mientras que ponia sus manos en su espalda y caminaba por la habitacion—… hace muchos años, las restantes aldeas se unieron en contra de Uzushiogakure y nos traicionaron; robaron nuestras tecnicas y violaron a nuestras mujeres. Ahora, simplemente queremos ahorrarnos "problemas".

—Suficiente, Ryuzaki —dijo Naruto enfadado con su subcapitan, el Uzukage retomo la calma—Esa es una razon… la otra: Es que el Tsuchikage-Dono, ha tenido negocios y alianzas con Akatsuki y Otogakure. Eso lo convierte en un potencial enemigo; Suna y Kumo han sido atacadas por Akatsuki; No tengo dudas en que falte mucho para un ataque a Konoha; Kiri, hasta hace pocas semanas, estaba cerca de un golpe de estado… No conseguiriamos nada al aliarnos con las demas aldeas.

—Pero entonces…—Comenzo a decir Mifune—¿Por qué dan a conocer la existencia de su aldea?

—El hecho de que no estemos aliados con nadie… no significa que vayamos a permitir que Akatsuki se salga con la suya—dijo Gaara.

—Su lider: Senju Hashirama, planea conquistar el mundo—dijo Ryuzaki—No nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados y ya le ganamos una partida a Akatsuki: Los restantes Bijus y sus Jinchurikis son aldeanos o Shinobis de Uzushiogakure… —Ryuuzaki sonrio—Es imposible entrar en Uzushio sin perderse previamente ¿Verdad Lord Hokage?

—Es verdad—afirmo Minato.

En eso, ocurrio un Shunshin que levanto una nube de humo.

—Ryuuzaki, Itachi—dijo frio el Uzukage. Itachi arremetio contra Sasuke deteniendolo e imposibilitando cualquier accion: Ryuuzaki arremetio contra Obito encerrandolo en una esfera negra—Estoy ¡harto! De tu maldita habilidad de espacio tiempo, Obito—El Uzukage activo su Mangekyou y se volvio traslucido. Atraveso con su cuerpo la mesa de conversaciones, como si esta no estuviera alli. Camino hacia donde estaban Ryuuzaki y Obito. Metio su mano en la esfera como si esta no estuviera alli y se escucho el terrible grito de dolor del Shinobi enmascarado. El Uzukage saco su mano de la esfera y en su mano sostenia el Sharingan del enmascarado, metio el Dojutsu en un frasco y lo lanzo a Minato—Lord Hokage. Haga que su Jounin Hatake Kakashi, use su Mangekyou en ese Sharingan que yo le acabo de pasar.

—Itachi—hablo Ryuuzaki—Ten cuidado con Obito, hay algo extraño en él.

—Es verdad—dijo Tobi retirando su mascara Naranja, mostrando, que estupidamente, llevaba una mascara Ninja como Kakashi; que no permitia que su rostro se viera por completo. En su otro ojo, tenia otro Sharingan. El enmascarado trato de tocar el hombro de Sasuke pero el Uzukage fue mas veloz.

—¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS! —El Uzukage lanzo su mortal tecnica contra ambos Uchihas, golpeandolos una y otra vez mediante la poderosa tecnica, hasta dejar los cuerpos de ambos Uchihas con "hundimiento"

Acto seguido, ambos Uchiha se desvanecieron en el aire.

—Creo… que tendremos que hacer algo en cuanto a los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki —dijo Mifune.

—Es verdad—dijo Itachi—Una alianza… de todas las aldeas e ir en busqueda de los Sobrevivientes de Akatsuki.

**La Gran Alianza Shinobi acababa de Fundarse**


	10. Ojo de Luna vs Tairitsu (Adversario)

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yuki (Enemiga)**

Luego de las palabras del Uzukage. Todos se preparaban para volver a sus respectivas aldeas.

Pero Naruto los detuvo.

—Hace un par de dias… uno de mis espias, encontro la base de Akatsuki y en su interior… estaba el Gedo Mazo—dijo Naruto.

—¿Y que es un Gedo Mazo? —pregunto el Raikage.

—Es el caparazon vacio del Jubi…—explico Naruto— lo que yo poseo sellado, es solo una manifestacion Espiritual del mismo. Akatsuki sabe, que sellar a los Bijus restantes, seria despertar nuevamente al Jubi. Y como no pueden conseguir a los demas Bijus, entonces ahora Hashirama, esta buscando como infiltrarse en Iwa, Kumo y Suna… los nietos de Rikudou, crearon una serie de intrincados sellos en estas **3** aldeas—Naruto fue interrumpido por Itachi, quien siguio hablando.

—Si Akatsuki consigue decifrar los sellos, entonces despertaran a Jubi... con o sin los Bijus restantes —dijo Itachi—Por si esto fuera poco… la madre de Rikudo; que se llamaba Kaguya; intento convertir a todos los seres humanos en unos misteriosos seres, que ahora son sirvientes de Obito. Los seres se hacen llamar Zetsu. Si Obito consigue a nuestros Bijus, Hashirama se fusionara con Jubi y renacera como Kaguya y todo el sistema Shinobi sera reinado por Kaguya.

—¿Qué nos propone hacer, para enfrentar a Akatsuki, Hashirama y Kaguya; Uzukage-Sama? —pregunto Mifune preocupado.

—Mis invocaciones han encontrado el Gedo Mazo y seguramente… ese mismo lugar es la base de Akatsuki—dijo Naruto—Necesitaremos volver a reunirnos y planear un ataque a la base de Akatsuki y destruir el Gedo Mazo. Le dire a la division de sellado de mi aldea, que necesitamos desarrollar un sello para usarlo en Obito y Hashirama asi evitaremos que se transformen en Pseudo-Jinchurikis.

—¿Qué es un Pseudo-Jinchuriki? —pregunto Kankuro. Todos sabian que ahora el vivia en Uzushio, pero no por eso dejaba de visitar semanalmente su aldea y velar por ella. Tampoco por eso él dejaba de ser el Kazekage.

—Es una persona, que toma el Chacra o poder de un Biju y lo sella en su interior—respondio Gaara—Lo unico que Obito, Hashirama o quien sea que comande Akatsuki,conseguira sera eso; solo sellara el Chacra "mezclado" de los Bijus. Pero incluso con eso, ya serian demaciados problemas. Le pediremos a la division de sellado que se haga cargo de todo.

—Mi plan es simple—dijo Naruto—Le pedire a Ryuzaki, que utilize un sello que he conseguido desarrollar y les otorgaremos a los Bijus cuerpos humanos, al obtener estos nuevos cuerpos, perderan todos sus poderes demoniacos y pasaran a ser simples Kunoichis de Uzushio —Los representantes de Uzushio, desaparecieron en un Shunshin de arena de Ichibi.

**Uzushiogakure**

La division de sellado trabajo **3** arduos dias con tal de desarrollar el sello pedido por su Uzukage.

Cuando habian terminado y antes de realizar la operación para liberar a los bijus; Se presento un fuerte extruendo en la puerta Oeste de la aldea.

Itachi dijo que él y su division ANBU se harian cargo, en lo que los demas seguian con su mision de darles un cuerpo humano a los Bijus.

Naruto, Gaara, Yugito, Fu, Yagura y Bee. Estaban recostados en unas camillas. Al lado de cada uno habia un cuerpo cubierto por una manta, todos pensaron lo mismo «¡Cadaver!»

Al lado de Naruto habian **2** cuerpos cubiertos, del lado de los demas, solo un cuerpo.

Los miembros de la division de sellado, llegaron donde se encontraban sus lideres y con una serie de tizas, trazaron circulos alrededor de las camillas.

Tanto los Shinobis de la division de sellado; como los Jinchurikis trazaron el mismo Jutsu al finalizar la larga cadena de sellos profirieron el mismo grito.

—**Fūji seigen tamashī (Sello de restriccion del Alma)** —Los cuerpos de los Jinchurikis se cubrieron por le Chacra de sus respectivos Bijus y ese mismo Chacra cubrio los cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas; en eso hubo un fuerte resplandor.

El resplandor pazo y todos enfocaron su vista en las **7** mujeres que se destaparon.

Ahora, las Bijus tenian nuevos cuerpos y serian insellables por Akatsuki, en el Gedo Mazo.

Se profirio una reunion en «El Salon de los **12**» las Bijus fueron presentadas y cada una de ellas tomo un nombre humano. Ademas, de que ahora no podrian ser capturadas por Akatsuki y aunque asi fuera, no podrian ser Selladas en el Gedo Mazo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las Bijus pasaron **1** mes con sus ex Jinchurikis, ahora Parejas. En dicho mes, ellas se acostumbraron a sus nuevos cuerpos.

En una segunda reunion en el Salón. Se envio una carta a las demas aldeas.

**«Ahora es imposible que Akatsuki se beneficie con las Bijus. Es hora de hacernos cargo de ellos. **

**Se adjuntan las Coordenadas de la base de Akatsuki; debemos de llevar a cabo un ataque ahora mismo.**

**ATTE.: Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto: Uzukage»**

Una vez mas, se llevo a cabo una reunion entre Mifune y los Kages de las **6** aldeas.

Se decidio que un contraataque contra Akatsuki se llevaria a cabo en cuanto el ejercito de La Gran Alianza Shinobi estubiera preparado.

Puesto, que quien diera el primer golpe, tenia la chance de ganar.

Naruto presento el pergamino con el cual sellarian a Hashirama, para que no pudiera albergar ningun Biju y dijo que solo tenia que acercarse lo suficiente para; en palabras del Shodaime Uzukage: «Infectarlo como con un virus»

Se eligio un dia para que el ejercito se reuniera.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dia del Ataque; inicio de la guerra; Base de Akatsuki.**

El ejercito estaba atento y estaban fuera de la cueva donde Mifune aseguraba que estaban los miembros de Akatsuki.

El Uzukage invoco a un gran ejercito de serpientes y una Jauria de Zorros; primero entraron las invocaciones que se perdieron en el interior de la cueva.

Luego se escucharon miles de alaridos, seguramente serian los de Akatsuki.

Minutos despues, se vio un gran resplandor blanco: Los miembros del clan Kitsune, seguramente habian lanzado lo que Naruto llamo.

—Usaron una **Kitsune Dama—**dijo el Uzukage—Es nuestro turno, seguramente el Clan Hebi debio de morder a los Akatsuki inyectandoles su veneno, tenemos otra chance para ganar.

En eso comenzaron a salir los pocos sobrevivientes: Obito, Sasuke malherido, Sasori, Orochimaru, Yuki y un anciano cubierto por una capa.

—_¿Desde cuando Orochimaru es parte de Akatsuki?_—se preguntaron todos.

Madara dio un paso al frente y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, que mostraba **2** ondas del Rinnegan. Que le habia sido obsequiado por Naruto, gracias al Edengan de Mayu.

El anciano le miro y comenzo a reir; con una voz muy desgastada por los años le hablo a Madara.

—Aun… despues de tanto tiempo… hay **ALGO** en lo cual… sigo siendo *tos* mejor, que tu…—dijo el anciano. Madara sonrio.

—Asi que… aprovechaste el Gedo Mazo y lo conectaste a ti… creo que ya posees el Rinnegan ¿No es verdad Hashirama? —pregunto Madara.

Obito se quedo congelado, al igual que Sasuke.

Dicha distraccion fue aprovechada por Kakashi para atacar a Obito y Naruto para arremeter contra Sasuke.

Iniciando una batalla campal y alejada de los demas.

Hashirama y Madara suspiraron de decepcion.

—Mocosos… no saben esperar una señal para atacar—dijo Madara "desepcionado" de su nieto, luego sonrio para si y miro al hombre encapuchado—Creo que es hora de acabar nuestro encuentro en el Valle del Fin; Hashirama.

El otro Shinobi se saco su capucha. En verdad se le veia acabado, pero aun asi desprendia una sensacion de gran poder.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke vio su cuerpo un tanto "destruido" pero no le importo y arremetio con su Mangekyou Sharingan, intentando meter a Naruto en su Tsukuyomi, cosa que todos crean que habia logrado, al ver como ambos jovenes se quedaban quietos mirandose el uno al otro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No podras ganarme esta vez, Kakashi—dijo Obito mientras que sacaba un TanTo y lo mismo hacia Kakashi, comenzando una batalla de Kenjutsu y Sharingan donde claramente, Obito llevaba la ventaja.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TSUKUYOMI DE SASUKE.**

_**Naruto estaba atravesado por una increible cantidad de lanzas, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de su parte.**_

_**En eso aparecio Sasuke con una Katana.**_

—_**¿Sabes?**____**—dijo Sasuke mientras que ponia su Katana en el cuello de Naruto—Voy a disfrutar, MUCHO decapitandote por toda la Eternidad—Naruto comenzo a reirse de una forma desquiciada, mientras que su bandana caia al suelo; el Edengan en su frente se abria, tambien se activo en su ojo izquierdo y en su ojo derecho se activo el Geass.**_

_**Sasuke se alejo un tanto sorprendido y el panorama del Tsukuyomi, cambio. De rojo a azul y de blanco y negro; paso a colores vivos.**_

_**Naruto se desato de la cruz, tomo a Sasuke por el cuello y comenzo a pegarle con una gran ira en la cara del Uchiha, hasta deformarlo. Tomo la Katana de Sasuke y lo decapito.**_

**FIN DEL TSUKUYOMI**

Sasuke cayo al suelo. Pero no sabian si estaba desmayado o realmente muerto.

Hashirama vio a quien debia de ser su enemigo natural (un Uchiha) caer al suelo.

Madara aprovecho la distracción para activar su Amaterasu y quemar a Hashirama.

Hashirama, se sorprendio por la fuerza de Madara. Cuando el lider de Akatsuki se distrajo, Kushina le coloco un sello con la forma de un Pentagrama Invertido en la espalda.

—Ya no puedes hacer el **Shiki Fujin**, Hashirama—dijo Kushina. Mientras que se alejaba del anciano y se ponia al lado de su marido—Ahora, con ese sello en tu espalda, no podras albergar ningun Biju en tu interior.

Con ayuda de Obito, desaparecieron los **6**: Los **2** Uchihas, Sasori, Orochimaru, Yuki y el Senju.

—¡ESCAPARON LORD HOKAGE! —Exclamo molesto Kakashi.

—No podran hacer nada, no te preocupes—dijo Minato poniando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi. Para luego ver a su hijo entrar en la base de Akatsuki.

Todos siguieron al joven.

—Aunque ahora Hashirama posea el Rinnegan… no sabe usarlo sin que su pecho arda. Eso significa que no esta estabalizado su Rinnegan… aun—dijo Naruto.

—¿No ha podido estabilizar su Rinnegan? —pregunto Nagato sin entender ninguna de las palabras de su sobrino.

—El Rinnegan por ALGO, tiene **6** ondas y por algo son **6** caminos: Con **1** Onda puedo, atraer a alguien o la puedo alejar de mi: Manejo la gravedad; Con **2** ondas puedo crear armas de fuego en mis extremidades; Con **3** ondas puedo eliminar el alma o leer los pensamientos; con **4** ondas puedo invocar una gran variedad de criaturas; con **5** ondas puedo absorver todo tipo de Chacra e incluso Jutsus; con las **6** ondas puedo invocar y controlar al Rey del Infierno y al final: con todas activas, puedo controlar la vida y la muerte—explico Naruto.

—Sin embargo, usar el Rinnegan en este momento, significaria para Hashirama, tener que detener su corazon por un maximo de **2** segundos, ya que ese es el principio de la primera onda; el principio del Camino Deva: Para atraerlo o alejarlo, necesito detener mi corazon y si me paso de los **2** segundos muero—dijo Naruto—Y mas para Hashirama, con su cuerpo anciano y desgastado.

Todos pensaban en lo que acababa de decir Naruto.

Mientras que caminaban por en medio de la cueva, tenian cuidado con las prosibles trampas.

Al final, llegaron ante una enorme estatua de madera.

—¿Esto...? ¿Esto es el Gedo Mazo? —pregunto Nagato con algo de miedo ante la horripilante vision que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

—Lo es, para sellar a losBijus, usan a Hashirama y un Jutsu llamado "Jutsu de **9** Dragones Ilusorios" —explico Naruto, mientras que activaba uno de sus caminos, pero nadie supo cual, Naruto puso sus manos en el Gedo Mazo.

—Naruto—dijo Kushina—Ten… ten cuidado… puede ser una… una trampa.

—No… esto es todo lo que queda… de Jubi—dijo Naruto— **Fūji seigen tamashī (Sello de restriccion del Alma)—**Gedo Mazo, abrio su boca cabernosa y de ella, salieron **3** luces: Yonbi: Un mono de **4** colas; Gobi: Un Caballo Delfin de **5** colas y Rokubi: Una Babosa de **6** colas.

Las 3 Bijus vieron a Naruto, Gaara, Fu, Bee, Yugito y Yagura.

Pero luego, se fijaron nuevamente en Naruto.

—¿Que quieres… humano? —pregunto Gobi un tanto enfadada a punto de matar a Naruto, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida.

—¡No maduras mocosa! —dijo una voz femenina, mientras que la mujer caminaba hacia la Biju y la miraba a los ojos fijamente, haciendo que a las **3 **les pasara un escalofrio por la espalda.

—¿¡OKASAN!? —preguntaron las **3** Bijus; Ritsuko, era seguida por sus **5** hermanas para alcansar a las otras que aun seguian con sus formas de bestias, las recien liberadas, veian con asombro a sus **6** hermanas restantes, convertidas en simples humanas.

—¡Chicas! —gritaron las recien liberadas, felices.

—¿Les importaria, tomar una forma humana? —pregunto una seria Kaoru **(Nibi)** —Estan llamando demasiado la atencion.

Las 3 hicieron caso.

Gobi: Tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda y era plateado; vestia un conjunto de combate de: Camisa azul y pantalon agua marina.

Rokubi: Tenia el cabello corto y negro; vestia una camisa roja y una falda negra.

Yonbi: Tenia el cabello rojo corto y mucho mas oscuro que Ritsuko; vestia como una colegiala.

Los presentes, fueron cubiertos por el Shunchin de arena de Ichibi; Para reaparecer en Uzushio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al llegar, habian **3** camillas en medio de la aldea. Naruto con anterioridad habia usado un misterioso sello sobre la cueva y por este hecho; las Bijus, fueron haladas hacia las 3 camillas, al sacarse con violencia las mantas, ahora se encontraban en nuevos cuerpos. Cuerpos humanos mas especificamente.

—_Ahora nadie podra intentar resucitar a Kaguya_—penso Naruto sonriendo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora que el peligro, de que Hashirama intentara, tomar control del dios Arbol; ya no existia.

Un sonriente Mifune, llamo a los 6 Kages, para que se decidiera que se haria con los miembros Sobrevivientes de Akatsuki, ahora que su principal fuente de poder, habia sido destruida.

El Raikage alzo su mano para hablar

—Tenemos que comunicarnos con todas las aldeas existentes y realizar una «Operación Rastrillo»; buscarlos por todas las aldeas existentes—dijo el hombre mas poderoso de Kumogakure.

—Por sierto, Uzukage-Dono—dijo la Mizukage —¿Cree usted que ahora que Akatsuki a caido y ya que los Bijus ya no son seres incontrolables… podriamos hablar de una alianza?

—Antes de proponer algo asi… veamos que tal nos va con Akatsuki y… esto es para todos: Busquen en los archivos de los Kages, de hace 40 años, luego de eso, nos reuniremos una vez mas para hablar de "alianzas" —dijo Naruto—Lord Mifune, nesecito hablarle un minuto a solas.

Todos salieron de la habitación para dejar al Uzukage y al lider Samurai.

—¿Qué es lo que desea usted de mi, Lord Uzukage? —pregunto Mifune.

—Deseo, que tengamos una alianza: En Uzushio, crecen frutas, que según tengo entendido usted disfruta mucho de ellas —dijo el Uzukage, Mifune sonrio y asintio —Yo le doy alimentos para sus Samurai y usted, me da armamento para mis Shinobis.

—Suena muy bien, Lord Uzukage—dijo Mifune sonrio. El Uzukage se quito su capa y alzo sus brazos. Mifune le miro extrañado.

—Lord Mifune… pidale a sus Samurais, que me quiten la capa y le entreguen una bolsa blanca, que tengo entre mis ropas—pidio el Uzukage.

Mifune chasqueo sus dedos, uno de sus Samurai entrego la bolsa y dentro de ella, habian unas raras frutas con forma de corazon de color rojo con puntos blancos.

Mifune, feliz provo una de las frutas y firmaron un Tratado de Alianza y Comercio: Naruto enviaria las Frutas y Mifune enviaria el Armamento.

Luego Naruto desaparecio en el aire.

Uzushio.

El Uzukage aparecio en una de las playas mas alejadas de la aldea, realizo una cadena de sellos y puso su mano en el suelo ocasiono una pequeña e insignificante nube de humo y al retirar su mano, habia una rara planta cuyo tayo tenia la forma de la cadena del **ADN**

Luego, volvio a la aldea, al saber muy bien, el poder que habia desatado.

—_Muy bien, Hashirama… ahora sé que estan vivo, sé que nos buscaras para apoderarte de los Bijus y transformarte en Kaguya. Porque tú eres un Jinchuriki; eres el Jinchuriki de la madre de Hagoromo y cuando ella vea que tu no puedes invocar a Shinju, se deshara de ti y en ese instante, mi plan ya estara en marcha_ —penso Naruto—_Tu buscas controlar el mundo. Yo busco salvarlo de ti._


	11. La Isla Ketsuga

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto) e Yuki (Enemiga)**

**Naruko… de algun modo nos pertenece, al tiempo que no.**

**Hikari, pertenece a 3 personas: Zafir09, Diego y Laura.**

**La Isla Ketsuga**

**Base de Akatsuki en Otogakure**

Al llegar a la nueva base. Hashirama tuvo que ser puesto en una camilla y conectado a un Electrocardiografo **(N/A: La maquina con la cual se miden las pulsaciones del corazón) **mientras que era atendido por Orochimaru.

Era increible que el anciano hubiera podido usar el Rinnegan, aun con sucuerpo desgastado.

Aparecio un Zetsu Remolino, atravez del piso, que se fusiono con el anciano, del cual solo se veia un Rinnegan.

—Ese… *tos*… ese mocoso… el nieto de Madara *tos*… posee el… el ojo de Shinju… ¡ESE MOCOSO A CONSEGUIDO DOMINAR EL PODER DE JUBI! —grito un molesto Hashirama.

—No deseo darle malas noticias… Lord Hashirama—comenzo a decir Obito—Pero posiblemente, Uzumaki Naruto haya destruido el Gedo Mazo—Hashirama miro al Uchiha fijamente con un gran odio— De ser asi, no creo que tengamos ninguna oportunidad contra él.

—Ademas, Lord Hashirama…—intervino Yumi—No me sorprenderia si ese mocoso… ha conseguido dominar el poder de Jubi.

—Debemos… *tos*… debemos de atacar las naciones Shinobi… *tos* No podemos permitir… que se vuelvan a unir, como ya lo han hecho—dijo Hashirama.

—En ese caso, Lord Hashirama permitame…—comenzo a decir Orochimaru, pero se interrumpio, al ver al hombre intentando ponerse de pie—¡¿Pero que esta haciendo?! —exclamo Orochimaru molesto.

—Tus Shinobis no podran *tos*… no podran… realizar un ataque… de… *tos*… de este calibre—dijo Hashirama, mientras que realizaba sellos de manos —**Jīn ki (Arbol de Genes)** **—**Un gran arbol salio del suelo, volvieron a recostar a Hashirama en la camilla, mientras que el arbol crecia. El arbol parecia un Samán y de él se desprendian miles de figuras humanas. Hashirama chasqueo sus dedos y las figuras se desprendieron del arbol, para segundos despues transformarse en un ejercito Zetsu—Vayan primero por Konoha *tos*… y luego hacia las demas aldeas—El ejercito desaparecio en un Shunshin—Obito—el hombre volteo a mirar a su mentor, quien saco un pergamino—Usa… este sello, donde no molestes a nadie—Obito desaparecio en un Shunshin.

**Konoha**

Luego de conseguir dar el primer golpe mortal a Akatsuki, Minato decidio fortalecer la vigilancia en su aldea.

Cuando sintio porfin, que su aldea era segura, nuevalmente se internarno en la biblioteca, como llevaba haciendo desde hace **4** noches seguidas.

Leyendo y releyendo los reportes de Danzo; el difunto, contaba como él, en colaboración con las demas naciones, atacaron Uzushiogakure. Los Uzumaki eran neutrales y no tenian un feudal. Ademas, eran los unicos que conocian el arte del Fuinjutsu. Y eso los volvia muy peligrosos.

Todos exterminados; menos su suegra, su esposa y su yerno.

Todo esto ocurrio a espaldas de Madara. Quien contaba con gran angustia como las fuerzas de Konoha y las fuerzas de los Samurai, llegaron muy tarde.

Ahora todo le quedo claro: Naruto conocia la traicion de las aldeas a Uzushio y era por eso que no deseaba ninguna alianza con las demas aldeas. Pero si acepto la alianza con Mifune.

Minato tenia que hacer algo. Tenia que hacer ALGO, para que su hijo volviera a confiar en él y en Konoha ¿Pero que podia hacer él? A pesar de ser el hijo del Hokage, la mayoria de la aldea le temia a Naruto por ser un Jinchuriki.

**Uzushio**

La planta con el pequeño tallo con forma de cadena de **ADN**. Crecio como un arbol normal de la noche a la mañana, como si se tratara del cuento de: **"Las Habichuelas Magicas" **todos estaban inquietos por el significado del arbol.

Pero claramente, solo Naruto conocia la verdadera función de este **"Arbol de ADN"**.

Luego de revisar que todo siguiera "En pie" Naruto fue a buscar a su pequeña Shiro. Para enseñarle como se usaba el Baston Kitsune apropiadamente.

Al llegar, no podia creer que ese par, en verdad fueran sus primos: Itachi y Shisui. Claramente sí le habian estado enseñando tecnicas Uchiha a Shiro. Aunque, según se veia. El entrenamiento termino para ellos, cuando Shiro uso su baston, ella se convirtio en una "Chica Kitsune" y ahora ellos claramente habian salido volando por una Hemorragia Nasal.

**Konoha**

Konoha se encontraba siendo atacada por las tropas Zetsu.

Minato y Kakashi, enfrentaban a los Zetsu con sus Kunais. Apenas y podian esquivar los ataques de las Katanas de los Zetsu.

Una gran parte de los Shinobis estaban cayendo ante los Zetsu.

Rock Lee, atacaba a los sirvientes de Akatsuki con todo lo que tenia.

Neji uso su golpe de 180 palmas contra las tropas Zetsu que lo rodeaban.

—No importa… cuanto lo intenten—dijo Hashirama cubierto por el Zetsu Remolino, mirando todo desde la lejania con su Rinnegan—No podran contra los Hebi Zetsu… debo de darte las gracias, Orochimaru— Al instante, aparecieron mas Zetsu pero estos tenian escamas azules por toda su piel.

Los Zetsu saltaron al ataque. Claramente los dias de la aldea estaban contados.

Y mas ante la vista de todos, de como los Zatsu azules usaban una tecnica esferica y negra de tamaño descomunal.

Una gran luz blanca inundo a la aldea.

Cuando los sobrevivientes pudieron ver, observaron que casi un tercio de la misma desaparecio: El Distrito Uchiha y el Distrito Hyuuga desaparecieron al instante y quien sabe cuantas vidas se perdieron en ese ataque.

Nagato, en un momento de "idiotez" (como decia su madre Mito) Consiguio usar el Camino Humano, se puso frente a la tecnica y absorvio la mayor parte del ataque. Quedando expuesto a cualquier otro ataque. Pero fue puesto a salvo por Anko.

**Torre del Hokage**

Fukasaku aparecio, donde se encontraban: El Hokage, Mito, Kushina, Madara, Jiraiya y Sarutobi.

—Hola—saludo Fukasaku con un tono trizte y lastimero.

—¡Fukasaku-Sama!—dijeron al unisono Minato y Jiraiya, sorprendidos de ver al Sapo en dicho lugar—¿Qué hace usted aqui?

—**Odio darles malas noticias… y mas si son por una antigua profecia**—dijo Fukasaku—**Pero… el unico que capaz de detener la destrucción de Konoha es Naruto-Kun. Él es el Chico de la Profecia; pero desgraciadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer para pedir su ayuda. Él no desea saber nada del Clan Gama y si nos presentamos en Uzushio. Lo mas probable sea que él mismo, envie a sus Shinobis para terminar el trabajo de Akatsuki, puesto que Uzushio no es aliada de Konoha y él nos tiene un inmenso odio a todos los presentes en esta habitación.**

—Entonces… la aldea esta condenada a desaparecer y nosotros con ella—dijo Minato desesperado.

**Uzushio **

Killer Bee, les enseñaba a los restantes Jinchurikis el llamado: Modo Control de Chacra.

Los Jinchurikis tomaban de la mano a su Biju y creaban un "Puente de Chacra" mezclaban su Chacra y lo compartian el uno con el otro, creando una capa de Chacra para cada uno.

Pero todos voltearon a mirar a Naruto. Su capa de Chacra consistia en: Una larga chaqueta blanca con **9** tomoes, su baculo **Aka**, un "pantalón" de Chacra negro y su cabello se volvio mucho mas espinoso.

Los **7 **Jinchurikis entrenaron entre ellos, en su Modo Control de Chacra.

Pero descubrieron, que este nuevo estilo de combate, duraba poco. Asi que entre ellos, decidieron usarlo unicamente durante la guerra, cuando sus vidas estuvieran en un peligro…

—Lamento, interrumpirle Naruto-Sama —dijo Ryuzaki, todos miraron al azabache—Pero... me acaba de llegar un mensaje, de que las Tropas Zetsu, han conseguido desarrollar, algo muy parecido a una BijuDama y con estas, han destruido Konohagakure e Iwagakure… obviamente, es un…

—**Es un intento de Hashirama por hacernos salir de Uzu**—dijo Kaoru (Nibi) —**No podemos abandonar la aldea. Si lo hacemos, corremos el riesgo de que tome nuestro Chacra y…**

—…Y no podemos permitir que Kaguya-Obaasan despierte—dijo Ashura—Todos lo sabemos, Kaoru-Neesan; no podemos ni debemos salir de Uzu.

—Debemos dejar, que Hashirama venga a nosotros—dijo la ANBU Shinigami, mientras que se retiraba su mascara, revelando a Yugao—Ya casi tenemos listo el Sello de contención de Chacra, en caso de un ataque, Naruto-Sama.

—Gracias, Yugao-San—dijo Naruto, mientras que usaba un Shunshin, para ir a la Mansion Uzumaki.

**Mansion Uzumaki**

Al llegar, se encontro con su esposa: Uchiha Mikoto. Preparando el almuerzo, en compañía de la 2° esposa del rubio: Ritsuko.

—**Hola, Naruto-Kun**—le saludaron ambas al unisono. Naruto las beso a ambas, mientras que tiernamente acariciaba el vientre de Ritsuko.

—_¿Cómo esta Naruko-Chan?_—pregunto el rubio.

—_Esta bien, Naruto-Kun. Tsunade-Sama, dice que Naruko-Chan y Hikari-Chan naceran en el mes que viene_—susurro la pelirroja mientras que abrazaba a su marido.

A los pocos minutos, Mikoto y Naruto notaron que Ritsuko se habia quedado dormida en brazos de su marido y no era para menos. Naruko, tomaba todo el Chacra de su madre. La pelirroja realmente estaba exhausta.

Mayu se sento en una silla de la sala. Hikari tambien tomaba gran parte de su Chacra y eso que el Chacra de Mayu era tecnicamente inacabable.

Naruto cargo a Ritsuko y un clon cargo a Mayu hasta la habitación que compartian madre e hijo. Las dejo alli, mientras que aplicaba su Chacra por el cuerpo de sus esposas para relajarlas y ayudarlas a dormir.

Mikoto fue a otra habitación y le pidio a Naruto, que se quedara con Ritsuko esa noche.

A mitad de la noche, el Sello de contencion estuvo listo: Era un circulo y en su interior un simbolo parecido a un **"8"**.El sello brillo cubriendo toda la aldea.

Si Hashirama, algun miembro de Akatsuki o alguna aldea atacaba Uzushio. Al instante su Chacra se desgastaria por completo.

**Otogakure; Base de Orochimaru**

Obito y Kabuto, perfeccionaron las muestras del Gedo Mazo, dandoles rasgos y tecnicas de los Bijus a las tropas Zetsu.

**Iwagakure**

La aldea era atacada por miles de Zetsu Blancos. Con tecnicas y velocidad inimaginable.

La aldea estaba perdiendo la guerra contra el ejercito de Hashirama. En su ayuda, llegaron miembros de Kumogakure, que no hicieron mayor diferencia.

Los Zetsu bombardearon Iwa con sus propias e inferiores intentos de Bijudama. Destruyendo una gran parte de la aldea y logrando desaparecer un cuarto de la misma.

Luego todos los Zetsu detuvieron su ataque y desaparecieron. Mas de un cuarto de la poblacion civil fue masacrada por las tecnicas oscuras. Dejando a Iwa, en una clara desventaja.

**Base de Orochimaru**

Orochimaru se encontraba buscando algun modo de apoderarse de las Celulas de Hashirama para despertar el Rinnegan. Hashirama se encontraba malherido y solo se movia gracias al Zetsu Remolino.

No podia ser muy dificil de vencer ¿verdad?

**Uzushiogakure**

Naruto, Gaara y Fu se encontraban con Ryuzaki. Los **4** desarrollaban un sello, para poder evitar que la situación se les saliera de las manos, en caso de que Kaguya se liberara.

El sello fue terminado a media noche.

En ese instante, aparecio en la oficina del Uzukage, un Kitsune llamado **Laz**. Aparecio.

—**Naruto-Sama. Necesito que me acompañe al Hospital ahora mismo—**pidio** Laz**. Preocupandolos a todos.

—¿Qué esta pasando Laz? —pregunto Naruto seriamente preocupado.

—Lady Ritsuko esta a punto de dar a luz**—**explico** Laz**.Todos desaparecieron en un Shunshin ante la explicación del Kitsune.

**Hospital de Uzushio**

Llegaron al hospital, donde una desesperada Mikoto, intentaba controlar a una muy emocionada Shiro.

—Hola—saludo el Uzukage, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Siendo acompañado por Gaara y Fu que lucian igual que el Kage.

—Hola Naruto-Kun—le saludo Mikoto—Ritsuko y Mayu deben de estar bien. Pero aun asi, todos estamos muy preocupados por un posible ataque a la aldea.

—¿Has escuchado la leyenda de la Isla Ketsuga? —pregunto Gaara.

—Claro—respondio Mikoto—Es una isla que supuestamente nunca esta en el mismo lugar **2** veces. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con un ataque a la aldea?

—Naruto uso un sello en cooperacion con Ryuzaki y ahora Uzushio se ha convertido en una especie de Isla Ketsuga. No tego idea de como lo hicieron—dijo Gaara mientras que se llevaba su mano a la boca para tapar un bostezo. En verdad se veia que todos tenian sueño luego de desarrollar ese Sello.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, se escucharon los llantos de unos bebes.

Primero entro Naruto en la habitacion de Ritsuko y Mayu, luego aparecio Shiro, luego Ryuzaki, luego Mikoto y al final los demas Jinchurikis y las Bijus.

—¿Cómo se llamaran? —pregunto Naruto.

Ritsuko le sonrio en su marido y pronuncio segura el nombre de la niña.

—Su nombre sera Naruko—dijo la pelirroja segura.

Naruto tenia el cabello rojo como su madre, pero los ojos azules de su padre.

—Su nombre sera Hikari—dijo la pelinegra segura.

Hikari tenia el cabello rubio como su padre pero tenia el Mangekyou de Indra, pero luego su iris se volvio lila.

Shiro cargo a su hermanitas menores, con mucho cuidado y ternura.

**Otogakure **

Un Zetsu volvio luego de destruir Konoha e Iwa. Informo a Hashirama sobre la mision. Y el hombre sonrio para si mismo y se tranquilizo. Todo seguia al pie de la letra, tal y como Kaguya lo habia planeado.

Pero en ese instante, toda la tierra comenzo a temblar.

Hashirama preocupado, mando a un escuadron Zetsu para saber que estaba pasando. El escuadron se diriguio a Uzushio.

Uzushio.

El escuadron Zetsu obviamente no pudo pasar mas alla de la playa de la aldea. Siendo al instante transformados en alguna clase de "pasta" por las flechas de los arqueros.

Uno de los Zetsu alcanso a ver la planta y volvio a Oto, para decirle a Hashirama lo que estaba ocurrioendo.

Otogakure

—Lord Hashirama—dijo el Zetsu—Uzumaki Naruto. Esta usando alguna clase de fuente de Chacra con la forma un arbol que recuerda a la doble elice del **ADN**. Pero según parece, nadie en la aldea se beneficia con dicho Chacra. Ese muchacho estaplaneando algo. Algo parecido a su Plan Ojo de Luna.

—Ya veo—dijo Hashirama muy preocupado, ese muchacho parecia saber todo sobre sus planes y fue por eso mismo que insto a las demas aldeas a atacar Akatsuki, ahora tenia a los Bijus… ¡Y ÉL NO TENIA NI IDEA DEL SIGNIFICADO DE SESE ARBOL! antes de poder preocuparse aun mas; comenzo a sentir una gran jaqueca. Que se iba intencificando cada vez mas. Hasta que en su frente se abrio un Edengan y sus ojos se volvieron blancos como el Byakugan. Hashirama sonrio para si mismo—Vaya… Según parece, Kaguya no consiguio apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero yo si me apodere de sus poderes. —Hashirama comenzo a reirse como loco al sentir tanto poder en su interior.

Todas las naciones sintieron una gran onda de Chacra que acababa de desplegarse por todas las naciones. Preocupados, se dijeron que solo Hashirama podria haber hecho algo asi.

De tal modo que comenzaron a entrenarse en caso de un ataque.

**Uzushio **

Toda la aldea se cubrio de una luz roja.

—¡Ryuzaki!—dijo una aterrada Yugao—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

—La aldea se esta defendiendo—explico Ryuzaki —¿Has escuchado la historia de la Isla Katsuga? — la ANBU asintio— La isla Katsuga desaparece de un lugar y reaparece en otro totalmente distinto… la aldea es una recreacion de la Isla Katsuga. Seremos tele transportados a otro lugar— Todo se volvio rojo y cuando pudieron ver, estaban al norte con Kumogakure. Pero aparentemente, nadie de Kumo se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Luego, Ryuzaki saco a flote un tema en especial—Naruto-Sama… Kaguya a conseguido apoderarse del cuerpo de Hashirama. Esa Explosion de Chacra que se sintio… es obra de ella.

—Ya veo—dijo Naruto, mientras que se diriguia hacia otro lugar de la Isla, mas especificamente, al lugar donde estaba la planta que habia crecido. Naruto realizo una larga y estenuante cadena de sellos y exclamo—**Shin yūyami (Nuevo Anochecer)** —Por obra del Jutsu se hizo de Noche y aparecio la luna llena sobre la aldea, Naruto exclamo a todo pulmon—**Tsurī no yari (Arbol Lanza)** **—**El arbol seguia creciendo, hasta una altura insospechada. Pero se escucho un golpe seco y la tierra temblo por un instante.

Shiro aparecio por un Shunshin de Luz y vio lo que su padre acababa de hacer.

—O… Otosan—intento hablar Shiro—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto al fin la joven.

—La luna es de donde Kaguya recive su poder… solo… "apuñale" la luna, para quitarle su poder con el Arbol Lanza—Explico Naruto.

**Otogakure**

Kaguya se tomo el pecho, mientras que le costaba respirar.

—De… de… de alguna forma… alguien… atraveso… la luna—Kaguya intento respirar, mientras que se tocaba el pecho pero cayo desmayada por el sobre exfuerzo, de hablar.

Los restantes miembros de Akatsuki, miraban a su lider. Preocupados… la luna tenia algo que ver. Lo habia tenido siempre: "Plan ojo de Luna"

**Uzushio**

Todos llegaron al instante, al lugar donde estaban Naruto y Shiro. Cuando vieron como volvia a ser de día. Pero habia algo que a todos les causo curiosidad: El Arbol que su lider habia plantado. Habia atravesado la luna y se veia lo que parecia ser una gran grieta en la luna y el **Tsurī no yari (Arbol Lanza)** atravesaba la Luna como si fuera de mantequilla; que poco a poco, se volvia roja.

—_El Plan __**Tairitsu (Adversario)**__ lo he completado… no me importa lo que intentes ahora Kaguya… no funcionara: Ya no tienes el Gedo Mazo, ni a las Bijus. La luna a sido… parcialmente destruida. Tenlo por seguro, te he ganado_—penso Naruto. Mientras que calmaba a todos y volvian a la aldea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto), e Yuki (Enemiga)**

**Naruko… de algun modo nos pertenece, al tiempo que no.**

**Hikari, pertenece a 3 personas: Zafir09, Diego y Laura.**

**Otogakure**

Luego de haber conseguido controlar el poder de Kaguya.

Hashirama, descubrio que su nuevo poder, tenia mucho que ver con la luna y puesto que esta misma, ahora estaba parcialmente destruida. No habia mucho que él pudiera hacer.

—**Ya no importa**—dijo un frustrado Hashirama— **¡AUN QUE DESTRUYAMOS LAS 5 NACIONES, YO NO PODRE TOMAR CONTROL DEL MUNDO CON EL TSUKUYOMI!**

—¿Se puede saber de que habla, Lord Hashirama? —pregunto Kabuto.

—**Pues… veras, muchacho… aunque yo consiga usar mi Jutsu mas destructivo, ni siquiera asi podre ganar**—dijo Hashirama, mirando a Kabuto con el Edengan en su frente—**Ese… Jutsu Mokuton, que utilizo el hijo del Yondaime Hokage… día a día drena el poder de Kaguya; y si no poseo todo mi potencial al maximo, yo no podre controlar el mundo.**

—Bu… bueno, Lord Hashirama—dijo Kabuto un tanto asustado por la mirada del Edengan—¿Y si consiguieramos entrar en Uzushiogakure? Ya hemos destruido una parte de Konoha e Iwa.

—No hay forma de esquivar el ataque de sus arqueros, Kabuto—dijo Orochimaru apareciendo.

Los **3** se quedaron pensando en como contraatacar Uzushio.

**Uzushio**

Shiro se encontraba en el cuarto de sus hermanas menores, recien nacidas: Naruko y Hikari; cuidaba de ellas, les cambiaba los pañales, jugaba con ellas y las alimentaba.

Shiro sabia del gran Stress que suponia para su Otosan, Okasan y sus tias (Ritsuko y Mayu) tener que cuidar de las **3** y mantener Uzushio en un constante funcionamiento.

Eso sin nombrar, el peligro de ser descubiertos por Akatsuki y que estos los atacaran.

**Salon de los 12**

—Lord Uzukage, ya ha dicho, que mantenernos a raya de las 5 naciones, nos dara la ventana en contra de Akatsuki—dijo Ryuzaki.

—Aun asi, aunque todos sabemos lo ocurrido con Uzushio hace 40 años… no me parece una buena idea, dejar a las demas aldeas a su suerte, Lord Ryuzaki—hablo un Shinobi: Kaito Uzumaki. En eso, Gaara tomo la palabra.

—No las dejamos a su suerte, Lord Kaito—dijo Gaara—Estamos esperando, a que Akatsuki se confie, para poder contraatacar a Akatsuki. Ahora mismo, tenemos un soldado entre sus filas.

**Konoha **

El Hokage, se encontraba en su oficina, se veia desesperado, aunque el Feudal los estaba ayudando a reconstruir Konoha. Su ayuda no era suficiente, conseguian con que ponerse en funcionamiento, pero aun faltaba demaciado por hacer.

Y el peligro de ser nuevamente atacados por Akatsuki era suficiente para estar alerta.

—¡ANBUS!—grito Minato. **5** ANBUS se presentaron ante el Hokage—Quiero que busquen a Jiraiya.

Los **5**, al tener su mision desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

Jiraiya fue encontrado por los ANBUS en los baños de mujeres; Jiraiya estaba siendo masacrado por Tsunade, Shizune y Kushina.

El Sanin, fue a hablar con su alumno, para recibir su mision: "Infiltrarse en Uzushio y hablar con Naruto"

**Uzushiogakure**

Jiraiya, el Gama Sanin, se encontraba en Uzushiogakure, por la mision que le habia sido encomendada por su alumno.

Comio algo y siguio con la busqueda del hijo de su alumno.

Sin saber que era seguido de cerca por un hombre.

Jiraiya usando un Henke (Jutsu de Transformacion) hiso que un bar saliera de la nada. El bar atrajo a **2** hombres y los torturo hasta que hablaron.

Los lideres de Uzushiogakure eran: Naruto, Ritsuko, Kimiko y el misterioso Ryuzaki.

**Templo Gotico Uzushio**

—Naruto-Kun—dijo Kimiko—Hemos encontrado a Jiraiya. Esta aquí mismo, en la aldea.

—Yo me hare cargo del Sanin—dijo Naruto, mientras que usaba en Shunshin de Koton.

**Calles de Uzushio**

Jiraiya seguia caminando por la aldea.

En toda la aldea retumba una voz, retumba el nombre de un Jutsu.

—**Meiro no Sato**—El suelo comienza a temblar. Los aldeanos y Shinobis corren a sus casas.

Dejando a un confundido Sanin en medio de la ahora "aldea fantasma"

La arquitectura se volvio Gotica y el cielo se oscurecio, los caminos se cuartearon y los edificios crearon intrincados caminos.

En eso, aparecieron **2** personas frente a él: Una mujer y un hombre.

La mujer tenia el cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio cenizo, tenia los ojos negros. Vestia unicamente con un abrigo carmesi.

El hombre tenia el cabello azul, en su ojo izquierdo se veia en Edengan, el derecho lo tenia tapado y vestia el mismo abrigo carmesi.

—Luces muy distinto a la ultima vez que nos vimos… Naruto—dijo el Sanin.

La rubia miro a su compañero sin decir nada.

—Edengan—dijo el peliazul. Su ojo izquierdo se volvio rojo, aparecio el patron de ondas y **12** tomoes. En los ojos de la mujer aparecio el mismo Dojutsu, **EXACTAMENTE** igual que en los ojos del joven.

¿Cómo era posible que Jubi beneficiara a **2** personas otorgandoles su Dojutsu?

O bueno, a **3** personas: Nagato tambien poseia en Rinnegan. Pero obviamente, el Dojutsu de esta pareja era mucho mas poderoso.

—Vete—ordeno el hombre. La rubia se difumino en el aire. Una nube de invocación se hiso presente y de ella salio un Leon blanco, que ataco al Sanin.

Apenas dandole tiempo a esquivar la garra del leon.

—Naruto… ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —pregunto el albo al peliazul, quien no respondio—¡NARUTO! Se que eres tu ¿Qué ha pasado aqui?

—La aldea… solo protege a sus aldeanos y Shinobis—respondio el peliazul, mientras que alzaba su mano hacia el Albo, quien noto como en el cuerpo del joven aparecian varias escamas azulplatino—La aldea… los protege de ti y yo debo de hacer lo mismo—**2** Cobras salieron hacia el Albo, quien, instintivamente, realizo un Jutsu de invocación.

—Modo Sanin—un par de sapos ancianos, aparecieron en sus hombros y él sobre Gamaken.

Las cobras tomaron tamaño y aprisionarón a Gamaken.

—¿Qué significa esto Jiraiya? —pregunto **Gamaken**.

—Son **2** de mis invocaciones: **Hebisan** y **Yang-hebi—**Explico Naruto con orgullo sobre sus invocaciones—Yang, tiene la especialidad del "Vapor Venenoso"; mientras que Hebisan, tiene la especialidad de "Piel de Veneno". Cuando toca a un enemigo, el enemigo comienza a quemarse… le sugiero que se vaya, Jiraiya… Sal ahora mismo… de mi aldea.

—Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué no has aceptado la alianza con Konoha? —pregunto Jiraiya. Mientras que Gamaken era quemado al entrar en contacto con la piel de Hebisan.

—¡Jiraiya! —grito Gamaken—Esta sucia serpiente me esta…—Gamaken no termino de hablar, puesto que fue mordido por Yang-Hebi, su piel se volvio gris—… no me siento… nada bien.

—¿No lo sabes? —pregunton Naruto sonriendo—Vuelve a Konoha, entren en los restos de RAIZ. Si se salvo la biblioteca de Danzo... Dudo que deban de buscar mucho entre los diarios de Danzo—Jiraiya desaparecio en el aire.

**Konohagakure**

Jiraiya volvio a Konoha y le conto a Minato lo ocurrido y su alumno le dijo que eso ya lo sabia.

—Hace varios meses que conozco lo que ocurrio en Uzushio, por los pergaminos de Danzo. No son todos, solo algunos que sobrevivieron luego del terremoto, causado por Naruto, tras salvar a Shiro—dijo Minato.

Jiraiya se enfrasco leyendo los pergaminos de Danzo y los pergaminos de Madara; buscando el porqué del comportamiento de su ahijado.

_Encontro la historia de como Hashirama, Madara y Mito se conocieron. _

_De como fue fundada Konoha y las otras 4 aldeas Shinobis; como, antes de todo ello, ya existia Uzushio. _

_Años despues Danzo, convencio a las 4 aldeas restantes para atacar Uzushio, como Uzushio fue engañada para entregar sus tecnicas de Fuinjutsu, de como fueron; finalmente exterminados. _

_La unica sobreviviente fueron: Mito y su madre. Luego, los diarios volvian al pasado de como conocieron a los Uchiha y a los Senju. _

_De como y en que situaciones nacieron Kushina y Nagato._

_Tambien, encontro que las aldeas menores, les tendieron una enboscada a los Shinobis que participaron en la extincion de Uzushio._

Ahora Jiraiya entendia el porque su Ahijado no se relacionaba con ninguna aldea. Era por eso que Naruto solo se relacionaba con las aldeas menores y el unico país que se veia beneficiado con la existencia de Uzushio era el país del Hierro. Unicamente porque los Samurais vengaron a los Uzumaki. La aldea del Demonio y unas cuantas aldeas se unieron a los Samurais cuando Uzushio cayo.

Naruto sabia que las aldeas mayores le nesecitaban.

Naruto se benenficiaba de la destrucción causada por Akatsuki y Kaguya; Viendo desde lo alto, como los culpables de que su aldea fuera destruida; eran eliminados por su mutuo enemigo.

Jiraiya ahora lo entendia todo. Salio corriendo a buscar a sus alumnos.

Y los encontro a los **3** reunidos: Minato, Nagato y Konan. Los **3** sentados serca de la chimenea, calentandose y hablando, sentados en la oficina del Hokage.

Hablando de todas sus aventuras y desventuras del pasado, junto al difunto Yahiko y el Gama Sanin.

—Hola Jiraiya-Sensei ¿Tuvimos existo? —pregunton Minato a lo cual el Albo asintio—¿Ya sabemos porque Naruto se comporta asi?

—Danzo… Homura y Koharu. Junto a las otras naciones ninja. A espaldas de Madara, masacraron a los Uzumakis y destruyeron Uzushio—comenzo el Gama Sanin, mientras que se sentaba en compañía de sus alumnos y continuaba explicando—El País del Hierro y varias aldeas menores, se vengaron por los Uzumaki.

—Es por eso que él solo se relaciona con ellos—dijo Minato, mientras que reflexionaba. Cuando el Yondaime iba a seguir hablando, Konan lo hiso por él.

—Jiraiya-Sensei—dijo Konan— ¿Cree usted que si conseguimos derrotar a Hashirama, Naruto-Kun pueda concebir una alianza con alguna de las naciones Shinobi?

—No lo sé, Konan—dijo Jiraiya, mientras que sacaba una libreta y escribia en ella—Pero no lo creo. No creo que Naruto y Uzushio decidan relacionarse con alguna de las naciones. No lo creo posible. No… no según lo que he descubierto—El Albo tomo aire y siguio hablando— A no ser, que les entreguemos a los culpables. Tengo los nombres en la cabeza.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunto Minato interesado.

**Otogakure**

—Hemos acabado parcialmente con Konoha e Iwa… propongo seguir hacia Kiri—dijo Orochimaru.

—Si… pero, deseo un ataque doble—dijo Hashirama—Tanto Kiri, como Suna. Orochimaru: Prepara a tus Shinobis los Zetsus Blancos iran con ellos para atacar Suna. Obito, Yumi ustedes diriguiran un ataque de Zetsus Negros contra Kiri.

—A la orden, Hashirama-Sama—dijeron todos.

**Suna**

Los Shinobis de Oto, los Zetsu y Obito. Atacaban Suna.

El Rokudaime Kazekage: Kankuro. Se encontraba aplastando a los Zetsu con sus marionetas.

Junto a su padre: Yondaime Kazekage, quien usaba su arena dorada para ahogar a los Shinobis de Oto.

—Kankuro—dijo El Yondaime—¿Dónde estan tus hermanos? Su ayuda nos seria de mucho uso.

—Lo lamento, Otosan. Pero ellos no desean que Akatsuki nos ataque, en caso de que consiguieran seguirnos hasta Uzushio—se excuso Kankuro, usando las marionetas de Padre y Madre, que le fueron legadas por Sasori.

Con las marionetas, consiguio aplastar a una **4°** parte del ejercito de Zetsu y un **3°** del ejercito de Oto; Las tropas de Suna, comienzan a ganar ventaja con Shuriken de elemento Fuuton y despedazando a los Shinobis sobrevivientes de Oto.

Pero, aun asi los Zetsu desaparecieron.

**Kiri**

Obito sujetaba su brazo derecho que se estaba… se estaba pudriendo.

¿La razon?

Namikaze Naruto, habia llegado de la nada, con una Katana bañada en Veneno y las Serpientes, le habian atacado.

—Hola… Obito—le saludo Naruto sonriendole, sujetando la Katana: **Kiba no Hebi**. La piel del ex-Jinchuriki; eran adornada por escamas de color azulplatino—Hitomi... sal por favor—una luz se vio en la mano derecha de Naruto y de ella salio una chica-gato.

Una Chica Gato, muy sonriente, que ataco con Taijutsu a Yumi.

La Kunoichi no podia defenderse de los golpes que parecian cortes de Katana y termino muriendo en "manos" de la Chica-Gato.

—La chica esta muerta, Naruto-Sama—dijo una sonriente Hitomi. Mientras que, de una forma muy asquerosa, de la palma de su mano salia una Katana igual que ella, en su forma de arma. Con esta nueva arma en sus "manos" decapito a Yumi. Luego, fue hacia Obito.

El Uchiha, ya de por si, tenia muchos problemas con Naruto, la katana que sostenia el Jinchuriki y su brazo pudriendose a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Es… ¿¡Que demonios tiene esa Katana!? —pregunto el Uchiha desesperado, mientras que sentia con su otra mano, se quemaba al contacto con su brazo.

—Tiene Veneno—respondio Hitomi, mientras que se ponia al lado de su dueño y se transformaba en Katana, siendo sostenida con la mano izquierda. Esto dejo a Obito sorprendido

—**Jū no kasai sutairu no ōkami (Estilo Doble de Lobo de Fuego)** —Primero lo corto verticalmente con la **Kiba no Hebi** y luego horizontalmente con **Hitomi.**

—_Esto… esto es… como… como si me estuvieran cortando y quemando al mismo tiempo_—penso estupefacto el Uchiha.

— **¡Devastación de Galaxias**! —grito Naruto al momento de atacar al Uchiha. Quien sintio como si sus huesos fueran triturados y licuados. El Uchiha, cayo al suelo sin poder moverse, mientras que poco a poco era consumido por el fuego de las llamas del Amaterasu.

—_¿Por…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me has abandonado, Hashirama?_—penso el Uchiha, antes de dar su ultimo aliento.

Naruto se dio media vuelta, para volver a Kiri y avisarle a la Mizukage sobre el hecho de que acababa de dar de baja a **2** miembros de Akatsuki.

Al llegar, la Mizukage le sonrio al Uzukage y le entrego el dinero por la misión de rango **SS**.

**Konoha**

Frente a Minato se encontra una Kunoichi ANBU.

—Minato-Kun—dijo la Kunoichi, al momento de retirar su mascara y mostrar a la esposa del rubio: Uzumaki Kushina—Naruto-Kun, dio de baja a Obito e Yumi. Solo hace falta encontrar a Hashirama.

—Bien, mi amor—dijo Minato friamente, mientras que volvia al trabajo.

**Uzushio: Algunos años despues**

Una joven de **15** años, de cabello oscuro, con mechones rubios, vestia una forma "Gotica": Tenia un abrigo negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos, tambien tenia una falda negra y sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas mientras que —de manera decidida —caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre: El Shodaime Uzukage.

—¡Shiro-Neechan!—grito una voz chillona. La Uzumaki volteo la mirada para encontrarse con **2** niñas de **6** años:

Naruko: Tenia el cabello rojo atado a una cola de caballo, ojos azules y vestia de una forma "Emo" con: una camisa rosa, un estampado de corazón negro, pantalon negro ajustado y zapatos de cuadros blancos y negros.

Hikari: Tenia el cabello rubio y alborotado, ojos lila y vestia una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta azul claro, una falda blanca y unos tacones altos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shiro, Hikari y Naruko; entraron en la oficina de su padre. Quien se encontraba con sus madres. (Mikoto, Ritsuko y Mayu)

Naruto miro a sus hijas sonriendole, se llevo una mano a la cara y murmuro entre dientes.

—Cada dia entiendo menos estas modas de hoy en dia—luego, el Uzukage suspiro y espero a que alguna de las **3** hablara.

Naruko tomo la palabra.

—Otosan… las **3** queremos pedirte un nuevo entrenamiento… Mayu-Bachan esta muy ocupada y tambien Naoko (Nibi)-Obasan —Explico Naruko— ¿Podrias darnos una nueva Sensei?

—Ultimamente, veo a Okasan muy nerviosa y se excusa con que tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital—explico Hikari.

—¿Fu o Ryuzaki? —pregunto el rubio a sus hijas.

—Yo… yo pensaba en Yugito-San—dijo Shiro, quien se veia extremadamente nerviosa y sonrojada; la pelinegra cambio de pronto de tema—O… Otosan, Okasan… hay… hay algo que necesito decirles… Es urgente.

—¿Qué pasa hija? —pregunto Mikoto preocupada.

—Bien. Ritsuko, Hikari; vamos a entrenar—dijo Mayu, mientras que era seguida de cerca por sus hijas (Ritsuko e Hikari) y su nieta (Naruko).

Cuando los Namikaze Uchiha. Quedaron solos.

Shiro suspiro, entrelazo sus manos y miro el suelo.

—Ve… veran… lo que pasa, es que…—la adolecente se tapo el rostro con sus manos. Hasta que sintio un par de manos posarse en las suyas, que seguian tapando su rostro. Era su madre, su padre se sento en el suelo y las Feminas lo imitaron—Desde… hace algunas semanas… he… estado sintiendo cosas… por una persona.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Mikoto feliz por su hija—Bueno mi amor… ¿Nos diras a tu padre y a mi quien es el afortunado? —la pequeña se quedo en silencio y poco a poco las lagrimas volvieron a invadir su rostro.

—Ese es el problema—dijo la pequeña, mientras que su rostro se enrojecia y pasaba su mano por su cabello, mientras que comenzaba a jugar con el mismo—… no… no estoy…

—Hija —le interrumpio Naruto— ¿Estaras a caso enamorada de una compañera de la aldea? —Ambas feminas miraron al rubio y la niña volvio a llevarse las manos a su rostro y lloro con mas intencidad.

—Es… es Hitomi… mi prima; la hija del tío Gaara—dijo Shiro aun en brazos de su madre.

—¿Y por eso estas triste? —pregunto Mikoto—Shiro, hija… el amor es el mayor sentimiento del mundo. Si amas a tu prima estas en tu derecho, si amas a… no lo se… a alguna de tus hermanas tambien estas en el derecho de amarlas; ni a tu padre ni a mi nos molesta.

—Si eres feliz, nosotros tambien lo somos hija—dijo Naruto sonriendole a su hija.

Shiro sonrio agradecida con sus padres por amarla.

Pero, la felicidad no duraria mucho...

**Kumo**

Los Shinobis y Kunoichis. Veian como una serie de… una serie de ramas o quizas raizes, atrapaban a las personas encerrandolas en capullos.

Sin hacer diferencia en si eran Shinobis o Aldeanos.

Al ser encerrados, pronto eran devueltos al mundo… transformandos en Zetsus. Que atacaron a sus camaradas, padres e hijos.

Pocas horas despues, todos el Raikage se puso en medio de la aldea, realizo una extensa, larga y extenunte cadena de Jutsus.

Puso su mano en el suelo y grito:

—**¡Raiton: Kirin! (Elemento Rayo: Jirafa)** —Las nubes oscurecieron el cielo y de ellas salio una enorme Jirafa que devoro a los Zetsu y destruyo los arboles que se extendian mediante un Jutsu de Hashirama.

Estos mismos ataques Zetsu. Se extendian por casi todas las naciones, menos **2** de ellas: Kiri y Uzushio; A causa de no haber sido atacadas… esto las convertia, en las **2** naciones mas poderosas desde los puntos: Economico, politica y armamentista.

**Hashirama… comenzaba a expandir los tentaculos de Akatsuki y el unico medio para detenerlo, era Uzushio.**


	13. Subete no Owari (El final de todo)

**Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo nos pertencen: Yogan Natsuki (Creada por Zafir09), Uchiha Namikaze Shiro (Hija de Naruto y Mikoto), e Yuki (Enemiga)**

**Naruko… de algun modo nos pertenece, al tiempo que no.**

**Hikari, pertenece a 3 personas: Zafir09, Diego y Laura.**

**Otogakure**

Hashirama realizo una cadena de sellos. Los sobrevivientes de Akatsuki y Shinobis de Otogakure. Junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru, se quedaron consternados.

Para sorpresa y facinación de todos. Hashirama se transformo en Kaguya.

—Shinju—El arbol atrapo a todos los habitantes de Otogakure y se extendio por las demas naciones en cuestion de segundos—Es hora de ir por ti... Naruto-Kun—Kaguya desaparecio en un Shunshin.

**Uzushiogakure**

Al pisar Uzushio, Kaguya fue atacada por una enorme lluvia de flechas que la dejaron en el suelo inmovil.

Pero su cabello cobro vida y decapito a los arqueros, que se transformaron en un liquido negrusco; la mujer se puso de pie, realizo sellos y lanzo su Jutsu pero su Chacra no fue moldeado y solo libero una gran cantidad de Chacra que se devolvio sobre ella misma y la mando contra el suelo, dejandola adolorida y botando sangre.

Aparecio un ejercito Zetsu que intento pasar por las puertas de aldea para invadir Uzushio.

Pero una barrera interna dentro de la aldea los transformo en arboles.

Kaguya se puso de pie con un gran exfuerzo. Y escucho una voz altamente conocida.

—Hola… Kagu-Chan—la diosa conejo se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con Mayu.

—¡Mayu!... que agradable sorpresa—dijo Kaguya, mientras que sonreia de forma grotesca— ¿Sera este el dia en el cual te volveras a convertir en el Jubi y me daras…?— la mujer no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que un Kunai de elemento Koton se clavo en su hombro.

—No te daremos nada, maldita conejo—dijo Shiro. Quien estaba junto a sus hermanas y su "amiga" —Lo mejor sera que te vayas de aquí.

—Lo mismo les digo a las **4**—dijo Naruto dando un paso al frente y activando el Edengan y el modo biju; en su mano aparecio el baculo de Hagoromo —Salgan todos de aquí… yo me hare cargo de esto.

—No lo dejare solo Naruto-Sama—dijo Ryuzaki poniendose a su lado y listo para atacar.

—Hagoromo… Homura—dijo Kaguya, refiriendose a Ryuzaki y a Naruto—¡Entregenme a Jubi par de…!—Kaguya fue interrumpida cuando Naruto la golpeo con el mango de la Katana Hitomi.

— **¡No te daremos nada Zorra!**—gritaron energicamente el rubio y el azabache. Mientras que usaban en modo Sanin.

—Ustedes no pueden hacerme nada, mocosos—dijo Kaguya mientras que usaba su cabello como si fueran cuchillas.

Los restantes Jinchurikis y las ex bijus aparecieron detrás de Naruto y Ryuzaki listos y listas para un contraataque.

—**Niñas… ¿Estan listas para hacer esto?** —pregunto Mayu. Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Gaara y **Madoka** (Ichibi) usaron su arena para ataques de media y larga distancia.

Junto a **Saori** (Yonbi) que uso su Lava para contraatacar a Kaguya y mantenerla alejada.

**Samari** (Gobi) uso una Guadaña de Chaca para evitar que Kaguya se acercara a ellos.

Cuando la diosa, se veia mas cansada.

Naruto, **Mayu** y **Samari** usaron cadenas y lanzas de Chacra para "Crucificar" a la mujer e impedir que consiguiera moverse.

Fu y Yugito, junto a algunos Uzumaki. Usaron un Fuinjutsu encontrado en la tumba de Ryuzaki y con este mismo consiguieron dividir: A Kaguya de Hashirama.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Kaguya uso un Jutsu.

—**Hari Senbon (Pinchos de Cabello)** —El Jutsu iba diriguido hacia Mayu, pero Naruto activo el modo Sabio Hebi y se puso en medio y recivio el ataque de lleno que iba diriguido hacia su esposa.

Naruto comenzo a escupir sangre.

Shiro, Hikari y Naruko. En un arrebato de ira y al ver a su padre mal herido. Usaron inconcientemente un Susanoo que con una mano aprisiono a Kaguya y con la Katana le atraveso el corazón.

Ritsuko, desesperada y al ver como su marido comenzaba a morir, uso su Chacra y lo introdujo por los canales de Chacra de Naruto, transformadolo en "El Ultimo Rey Kitsune"

El cabello de Naruto tomo algunos mechones rojos, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas y sus ojos se rasgo la pupila.

Hashirama fue enviado a Konoha para ser juzgado, mientras que… Kaguya fue tatuada con miles de sellos como Chacra y encerrada en una celda bajo el lago central de Uzushio.

Seria imposible que escapara, puesto que los sellos estaban conectados al Ultimo Rey Kitsune: Uzumaki Naruto; seria imposible escapar mientras que Naruto siguiera pisando este mundo.

Pronto y tras decir que Kaguya y Akatsuki habian sido destruidas. Uzushio comenzo a tener mejor trato con algunas aldeas.

Se produjeron romances en Uzushio.

Como por ejemplo la boda entre Gaara, Madoka y Yugito.

O la boda entre: Naruto, Ritsuko, Mayu y Fu.

Entre otros muchos romances que se dieron en la aldea.

Ashura e Indra obtuvieron cuerpos propios, mediante la misma tecnica que las bijus y comenzaron a tratar con sus hermanas menores: Hikari y Naruko.

**Uzushio. Mansión del Uzukage**

— ¿Pensabas que todo terminaria tan bien? —pregunto Ryuzaki mirando a su lider. Quien tenia una copa de Sake y miraba por la ventana de su despacho.

—Tampoco es como si deseara convertirme en un nuevo dios… no ese jamas fue mi plan—dijo Naruto—Pero pudimos hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, justo y como querias viejo: Ashura e Indra son bueno chicos… los clanes Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki han renacido aquí mismo en Uzushio. Hemos alcanzado una paz y el Ninshu es la religion oficial del País entero.

—Es verdad… termino muy bien—dijo Ryuzaki.

**Y asi llegamos al final de este fic. Por favor, no nos culpen si fue muy "Final a la carrera" o muy corto el capitulo. Esto es mejor que el final de muchos otros fics que hemos llegado a hacer o que ni siquiera llegaron a tener un final.**

**Sin mas, se despiden: Diego y Laura. **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
